Four Boys, Seven Years
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: "Who has time for girls, when we could be marauding?" Sirius said. As it turned out there was plenty of time for girls, fun, fights and magic. But more importantly there were four boys and a friendship which they thought could last through thick and thin.
1. Getting Acquainted

**Four Boys, Seven Years**

_A Marauder fanfiction spanning from First Year to Seventh._

**Summary: **

**"Who has time for girls, when we could be marauding?" Sirius said. **

**As it turned out there was plenty of time for girls, fun, fights and magic. **

**But more importantly there were four boys and a friendship which they thought could last through thick and thin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Getting Acquainted.<strong>

"So you broke the tradition then?" an eleven-year-old James Potter said excitedly as he joined his Hogwarts Express acquaintance at the Gryffindor House table to enthusiastic applause.

Sirius Black grinned in response, "My parents will be devastated."

"You don't look very upset about it," said a chubby boy with watery blue eyes from beside him. James and Sirius turned to look at the boy, who suddenly looked as though he'd wished he'd never spoken at all.

"What are you talking about? I'm completely cut up about it," Sirius said, still grinning and exchanging a look with James who chuckled.

"Oh…it's just…you're smiling," the chubby boy persisted.

"Am I?" Sirius replied lazily before looking back towards the Sorting. James followed suit, purposely ignoring the other boy, though his eyes did dart momentarily to the red-headed girl seated on Sirius' other side, who seemed thoroughly absorbed in her surroundings.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew. What are your names?"

Sirius glanced at James in disbelief, making James laugh again and Peter turn pink.

"James Potter," Sirius said, extending his hand and winking at James.

"Sirius Black," James said, his face deadpan.

Peter looked confused. "Oh…but I…"

"Yes?" Sirius prompted.

"Oh…never mind."

"You two are so rude!" the redhead said in a lofty, accusatory tone, her emerald green eyes narrowed.

"Well aren't you a charmer," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"They're making fun of you Peter, that one's Potter and this one's Black. Weren't you paying attention during the Sorting?" she asked, smiling at Peter kindly. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way."

"Oh…hello," Peter said, looking at James and Sirius, nervously.

"We were only having a laugh. You don't mind, do you Pettigrew?" James cut in, staring at the boy who looked down and shook his head.

"Good man! Now when can we eat?" Sirius said, slapping Peter on the back and rubbing his hands together.

"Blimey, we'll never get rid of this one," Sirius whispered to James after dinner as the First Years followed their prefect up to Gryffindor Tower.

"He might not be so bad. Bit of a try hard though, isn't he?" James murmured back, glancing to where Peter was trying to maneuver through the crowd to reach them.

"So what is it? Three boys and three girls in our year?" Sirius said, looking behind them.

"No, there are four boys I think. Remember the tired, scrawny looking one?"

"The one who disappeared with that old witch who sorted us?"

"Yeah, wonder where he went."

"I expect we'll find out," Sirius shrugged as they came to a stop in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"My dad told me about her," James whispered.

"My whole family was in Hufflepuff, I've only heard about that common room!" Peter piped up behind them, having finally caught up.

"What a coincidence, my whole family was Hufflepuff too," Sirius said making James burst in to laughter once more.

"Alright firsties, the password is Butterbeer, but it changes every few weeks, so don't be surprised when it's suddenly Flibbertigibett or something," said the tall, burly Prefect as the portrait swung open.

"Get right to bed! You have classes in the morning!" he said as he pointed to the staircases marked girls and boys.

"Lovely and warm isn't it?" James said, looking around proudly at the brightly draped couches, gold and crimson banners and roaring fireplace.

Sirius was looking around in similar awe. "I think I'll be happy here," he thought to himself before they went up the stairs to the dormitory.

"I get the window bed!" he called, racing towards it and jumping right on. James took the bed next to him and face planted right in to his pillow while Peter eagerly took the next one over. The boys began to unpack their trunks, talking excitedly about the next day of classes and how good the food had been at dinner when a thin but tall boy quietly entered the room.

"Alright mate? Hope you don't mind the bed by the door!" James said, standing and raising his arm in greeting.

"No, that's fine thanks," the boy said with a faraway look. His light brown hair was streaked in premature grey and he had deep purple bags under his eyes. He looked at his three dorm mates and attempted a weak grin.

"I'm James Potter," James said, walking over and extending his hand to the slightly sick looking boy.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Alright Remus? I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Sirius Black," Sirius called from by the window. "What's wrong, are you homesick or something?"

Remus shook his head. "Just tired."

Sirius studied him for a moment, before shrugging and climbing in to his bed, pulling the hangings around him. The others followed suit, shortly after with only Peter calling, "Good Night Guys!"

James awoke the following morning fairly early. His heart pounded with excitement as he got up to dress for the day. He was finally at Hogwarts, he couldn't wait for everything to begin and he'd even found a friend on the very first day! After exiting the bathroom, he expected that Sirius would be getting up, ready to go to breakfast when he realized that his new friend's bed was already made and he was gone. Feeling slightly put out, he noticed that Peter was missing too, though his bed was unmade and his pajamas were strewn around on the floor. Only Remus was there, looking in his mirror, down at his shabby robes. James felt a twinge of sympathy as he saw the second hand clothes and compared them to his own, brand new tailored ones.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh hello James," Remus said, turning and smiling weakly.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Well I just need to use the loo, I suppose I'll see you downstairs."

James shook his head. "Don't be daft. I'll wait."

Remus looked surprised but smiled largely. "Ok, thanks. I won't be long."

James shrugged. "Whatever."

The truth was he didn't much feel like going downstairs by himself. He'd hoped Sirius would wait for him and not go down with Peter, but maybe they'd bonded while he was sleeping or something. James thought this was highly unlikely considering how much Sirius had teased Peter, but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"I'm ready," Remus said, exiting the bathroom and picking up his schoolbag.

"Brilliant, I hope they have bacon!" James replied brightly as the two left the room together.

Sirius yawned openly, as he looked around the Great Hall. Peter had been talking about his family toad for a good fifteen minutes now and he was fighting the urge to strangle the living daylights out of him. When he'd woken up that morning, he had attempted to wake James up by tossing his pillow at him. Unfortunately, it had bounced off the beside table and hurled over to Peter's bed and smacked him straight in the face. So now, to Sirius' dismay, he was eating breakfast with the pathetic chubby boy instead of the cool friend he'd made the night before. He would've even preferred to be sitting with the quiet skinny one, anyone but this loser he was sitting with right now. Honestly, how much more could someone talk about their bloody toad? As Peter harped on, Sirius looked at the other Gryffindor First Year students. There was the red-head, Evans with a freckle faced girl with stringy blonde hair chatting together a few places down from them and then a girl with hair so black it almost looked purple. She was sitting by herself, boredly playing with her porridge. He watched her for a few moments, until a burly looking Fifth Year boy sat down and ruffled her hair.

"Who's that?" Sirius muttered.

"Oh that's Devon Wood, he's Gryffindor Quidditch captain," said a Second year girl beside him. "And I think that's his little sister. She's in your year, isn't she?"

Sirius glanced at the girl speaking who smiled widely at him and nodded. "Oh, I suppose."

"Are you enjoying your first day, so far?" she asked, staring at Sirius. Though he didn't seem to know it, he was already the talk of several Second and Third Year girls. Even for an eleven year old, he was good looking, looked mature for his age and it did not go unnoticed.

He shrugged. "Not been much to enjoy so far." Then before she could respond, he noticed James and Remus walking over.

"Finally! I thought I'd never make it through breakfast listening to this one harp on about his toad! You two sleep forever!" he said, waving them over and ignoring Peter's flushed face.

James grinned inwardly. So, Sirius hadn't chosen Peter over him.

"Well, we don't all wake up at the crack of dawn!" he said, sitting beside Sirius and grabbing some bacon and eggs.

Remus smiled politely but said nothing as he dug in to his breakfast and listened to Sirius and James talk about classes as Peter watched, hanging on to every word.

"Look mate, don't leave me alone with that Peter kid again. I can't stand him!" Sirius said as they waited outside the Transfiguration classroom. Peter had disappeared to the bathroom after breakfast and they hadn't bothered to wait for him.

"Is he that bad?" Remus asked seriously as James laughed.

"I don't know…do you know many people who talk about their pets for a quarter of an hour?" Sirius remarked, rolling his eyes.

Remus laughed. "I suppose I don't. Do you think Transfiguration will be very difficult? Everyone's been saying it's the hardest lesson of them all."

James shrugged. "Can't be sure, but I'm looking forward to it. Imagine being able to turn someone into a banana or something when you wanted them to shut up? Brilliant!"

"Excellent, I can turn Pettigrew into a stinking toad next time he opens his mouth," Sirius said, his grey eyes flashing devilishly.

"Come in, come in," a strict looking woman with a tight bun said at the head of the line. "Don't dawdle, hurry along there."

"You know McGonagall already don't you Lupin?" Sirius said as they walked in to the classroom.

"Uh…no," Remus answered quickly.

"We saw you go off with her after dinner yesterday though," James said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes…I…I'd forgotten my trunk on the train," Remus said quickly sitting down at one of the tables and looking at his hands.

Sirius and James looked at each other but shrugged, taking the table behind him at the back of the room. As the rest of the class entered, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, Peter hurried in and headed straight towards them, panting. Looking disappointed at the fact that James and Sirius had sat together, he quietly took the open seat next to Remus and turned around in his chair to face them.

"I got lost! You could've waited for me when I went to the loos," he said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why would we do that?"

"Silence. Now, to those of you who may have forgotten, I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. I will also be your Transfiguration teacher for the next seven years of your magical education."

"You'd think she'd smile at the prospect of seeing us for that long," James whispered to Sirius who chuckled.

"I doubt that woman has the ability to smile. Have you seen her look happy once since we got here?"

"More like a grimace."

"Ahem! Excuse me, Potter, Black. Do you have something to share with the class? Or is it your intention to refrain from learning anything at all?"

"Which question should we answer first Miss?" Sirius said, causing the room to chuckle quietly.

McGonagall cast them both a warning glare but cleared her throat to carry on speaking.

"Now as I was saying, the essence of Transfiguration is the ability to turn an object into something else, animate or inanimate. For example," she raised her wand and suddenly her desk had turned in to a pig. The gasps in the room, made her mouth twitch upwards, before she waved her wand once more and it became a desk again. The class burst into enthusiastic applause as the classmates whispered in awe to one another.

"Impressive eh?" James said, his mouth slightly open.

"Did you see the smile?" Sirius joked, hiding his own astonishment.

"More like a grimace," James replied making them both chuckle once more.

"Alright, while you will not be able to do anything this advanced until at least your Fourth or Fifth year, we will begin with something simple." She waved her wand again and many matchsticks flew from a pile on her desk to neatly appear in front of each student.

"You will work on turning this matchstick into a needle and if you succeed, move on to turning it back. Instructions are on the board."

"Boring! Matchsticks in to needles, what a joke," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Still, quite cool to be getting on with for now," James said shrugging as he read the instructions.

"How on earth do we do that!" Peter whined, turning around to look at them.

"Well for starters, you could look at the board?" Remus said casually, without turning around.

The three boys looked at him in surprise and he froze, his face turning pink at the attention when suddenly Sirius burst in to laughter.

"Good advice Lupin," he said between he and James' chuckles and gave him the thumbs up.

Remus smiled, quite pleased with himself and began to attempt the spell.

Ten minutes later, a cheer was heard from the back of the room and the class turned to see what the commotion was about.

"I did it!" James yelled, thrusting his fist in to the air.

"Are you sure? It's not as pointy as mine," Sirius said, gazing at it skeptically.

"Well yours is missing the eye!" James retorted.

"Blimey, you're right!" Sirius said, shaking his head and concentrating before he waved his wand again. "There! Now mine has an eye and it's pointier."

"Well mine's shinier!" James said, grinning.

"Call it a tie?" Sirius said, holding out his hand for James to shake.

"What is all this commotion about?" Professor McGonagall said sternly from the front of the room. She walked briskly to where James and Sirius were exchanging self-satisfied smirks and leaning back in their chairs.

"Well, we've done it Professor," James said happily.

McGonagall looked surprised but bent to inspect the needles.

"Well done boys. 5 points each to Gryffindor! Now please work on turning them back," she said, giving them one of her tight smiles, making them both duck their heads at what they called a "grimace".

"Ah and Mr Lupin, I see you're quite close too…another couple of stabs at it?" she said as she passed. She then looked at Peter's matchstick which had some how become bright green and soggy.

"Start again Pettigrew," she sighed waving her wand to fix the matchstick.

"What am I doing wrong?" Remus muttered at his eye-less needle and glancing back at Sirius'. However, Sirius simply shrugged and leaned back on the hind legs of his chair.

"Try flicking your wand just a bit faster," James offered and to Remus' delight, it worked.

"Yes!" he whispered happily.

"Well done mate," James said with a grin.

"Mine's still pointier," Sirius laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yes Indeed, I am back with another story about the Marauders. I really wasn't feeling my other story, so took a little break from it. I decided this time I'd focus more on developing the marauders and their friendships, though there will be Lily in this and some OCs for Sirius. So, enjoy and let me know what you think with a review! :)_** **Thanks!**


	2. Bets, Howlers and Secrets

**Chaper Two: Bets, Howlers and Secrets**

"So what to do tonight? Shall we explore the castle a bit?" Sirius said as the four boys left dinner and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes! I've heard there are secret passageways. We need to find them all," James said determinedly, studying a hallway they passed.

"Well we'd get in trouble, we're not allowed out of the common room after eight," Remus said, pointing at his watch.

"That still gives us two hours!" Peter said eagerly. "Let's start looking!"

"We could playing Exploding Snap?" Remus asked, hopefully as the other three began formulating their route for the night.

"I'm the best at that! I used to beat our House Elf every night for three years!" James said proudly.

Sirius laughed. "Well beating a House Elf doesn't say much."

"I'll prove it. 2 Galleons says I beat you," James protested.

"Definitely. Lupin, you in?" Sirius asked.

"Oh…well…I don't have much…." Remus trailed off and looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm in!" Peter announced.

"We could bet less if you like. How about 10 sickles?" James offered.

Remus did a quick count of his funds. He barely had 10 sickles, but he was rather good at Snap and he didn't want to opt out of spending time with his new friends.

"10 Sickles," he agreed.

"Great, race you to the Common Room!" Sirius said, before sprinting down the corridor towards the stairs. Laughing the others followed and they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait panting.

"I win!" James said, pumping his fist. "Should've bet on that too," he said laughing at Sirius, who grinned as he leaned against the wall.

"Where's chubs?" Sirius asked Remus who was nursing a stitch in his side.

"I'm here!" Peter called, breathlessly as he arrived last.

"Butterbeer!" James said, leading the way in to the common room, with Peter behind him.

"You shouldn't call him that, you know," Remus said to Sirius as they followed.

"What? Chubs?"

"Yeah, it's not very nice."

"Well, I don't much like him," Sirius said nonchalantly.

Remus sighed. "Still."

"You're too nice Lupin, got to take a joke," Sirius said patting him on the back. Remus smiled at the friendly gesture. He'd never had friends before and even if he did think Sirius was rude and James arrogant, he liked being around them.

"Finally, the weekend!" Sirius said as they left their Potions class one Friday.

"We have so much homework!" Remus complained as he ran a hand over his tired face.

"You look pretty exhausted too, are you sure you don't need the Hospital Wing?" James asked as they headed to the Great Hall.

"Oh no, I'll be fine," Remus lied thinking about how he could use that excuse on Sunday for the full moon.

"I wonder what's for dinner," Peter said, clapping his hands. "What do you think, James?"

"Haven't a clue but I hope there's Treacle tart! It's my favourite!"

"We've noticed. You scarfed down four pieces yesterday," Sirius said, poking James' belly. "Won't be so fast if I asked you to race me again, will you?"

"I could beat you with my eyes closed Black," James said, sticking his tongue out.

"Prove it Potter!" Sirius said, before breaking into a sprint.

"He thinks a head start will help him!" James sighed to Remus and Peter before racing after his friend.

"Aren't they the coolest?" Peter sighed in envy as he and Remus walked after them.

Remus chuckled. "They're certainly characters, that's for sure. I doubt anything could upset those two."

He was proven wrong however when a smoking red envelope was dropped on top of Sirius' piece of apple pie later that evening.

"Uh-oh…who's that from?" James said, eyeing the letter nervously.

"I can guess…" Sirius replied grimly, poking the letter with his fork.

"What's that?" Lily Evans said from beside her friend Mary MacDonald.

"Just a letter?" Mary said, jumping as a spout of smoke blew in her face.

Sirius didn't answer but continued to stare at the envelope, his eyes unreadable.

"It's a Howler…just…a really….well, you'll see," James said, wincing.

"Better open it Sirius, it's going to happen anyway," Remus said, grimacing at his friend.

Sirius glanced up and nodded before tearing the envelope open. It rose in the air above them to Lily and Mary's astonishment and a high-pitched, livid voice filled the room.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A SON! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW THAT HAT TO SORT YOU TO FILTH! YOU GO TO DUMBLEDORE RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND ASK TO BE IN SLYTHERIN OR YOU WILL NOT COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS. DESPICABLE! UNACCEPTABLE. YOU ARE BREAKING MY HEART!"

And with that, the letter exploded and the fiery pieces landed beside everyone's plates. When they had torn their eyes away from the burning mess, they turned to Sirius who was looking grim.

"Ok mate?" James asked after a spell.

He shrugged. "Well I won't be asking Dumbledore to re-sort me if that's what you're asking." He then turned to glare at everyone who was staring at him and was inwardly pleased when they looked away. Except for the one girl, the dark purple haired loner whose name he still didn't know, despite the fact they'd been in school three weeks already. She was shaking with laughter as she looked at him.

"What the hell do you think you're laughing at?" Sirius snapped, angrily.

She rolled her eyes at him but said nothing, still laughing silently as she dug in to her dessert.

"That's Kelly Wood, she's really weird," spoke up the other Gryffindor girl, Bertha Jorkins. Since that first day where she'd been crying all the time, she'd really come out of her shell, gossiping with whoever who'd listen and trying to hear all the ins and outs of Hogwarts secrets.

"Oh stop it Bertha! No she isn't," Lily protested.

"Well she doesn't say a word to anyone! Complete opposite of her brother, Devon, who's really lovely."

"How do you know Devon?" James asked.

"Well…I don't, but I hear…"

"Shut up. Just shut up, like I care about her or her bloody brother," Sirius cut in slamming his knife down. "I don't feel much like dessert anymore," and with that left the table, making a beeline for the exit.

James sighed longingly at his treacle before getting up and walking to Kelly.

"I'd watch who you're laughing at next time Wood," he said, glaring down at her.

She looked up at him and laughed again. "Sorry did I offend your boyfriend?"

James glared at her. "You'll regret talking to us like that," before walking away.

"I'm shaking," she said nonchalantly as she turned back to her meal.

"Who does he think he is? Threatening people like that," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Well she was quite rude to laugh at Sirius," Remus said reasonably.

"Still, he has no right! He's always picking on my friend Severus, too" Lily said, sticking out her lower lip.

"Isn't he in Slytherin?" Bertha asked, wrinkling her nose.

"So?" Lily challenged, glaring at her.

"Let's go see if Sirius is ok, Remus," Peter said getting up.

"Ok, see you all later," Remus said, waving to the girls who were locked in what looked like a staring competition.

Sirius stayed in a rut all weekend. Though the other three boys did not know him well, the change surprised them. Sirius had always seemed playful and carefree but for the first time they saw a troubled boy with things going on in his life that they weren't sure they'd ever find out about.

Sunday afternoon, they were sitting in the common room doing homework by the fire as the older students were in Hogsmeade and had vacated the treasured spot. Sirius had long since finished his Potions essay and was now staring at the flickering fire, his unreadable expression on his face.

"Well, all done! What should we do now chaps?" James said, leaning back in his armchair and stretching. Peter looked up eagerly, though his homework was not finished.

"How about Snap?"

"I don't fancy losing all my money to Lupin again," James said sending Remus a grin. It was returned, but weakly as the latter rubbed his face in exhaustion. He was pale and a little sweaty and James saw what he could only describe as worry written all over his face.

"Are you ok mate?"

Remus nodded. "Not feeling 100% today, I have to say."

"You've been off colour all week!" Peter commented.

"Well, we should do something to put us all in good spirits for next week! Prank some Slytherins maybe? I've been meaning to get that Snivellus kid off my radar. Did you know he followed me all the way to the Astronomy tower on Wednesday because he heard I had a supply of dungbombs and wanted to set them off? Tattletale!" James said, his face contorting in irritation.

"Did you?" Peter asked.

James laughed. "Of course! So I suppose I got the git back after all."

James, Remus and Peter laughed together, though Sirius' expression barely moved. Used to making his friend laugh, James studied his face for a while.

"Or we could get Wood back. For laughing at you Sirius."

Sirius face perked up and a slow smile crept on to his face.

"That is a brilliant idea! Put her in her place."

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it Sirius," Remus protested weakly.

"Are you joking? She laughed in my face when…." Sirius trailed off and glared at the fire again. Seeing this, Remus suddenly felt sorry for his friend.

"As long as its nothing too mean," he said quietly.

"Right! I just want people to laugh at her the way she did me."

"But Sirius, don't you have a detention now?" Peter asked.

Sirius swore. "You're right. Bloody Filch. Will you lot plan while I'm gone?"

"Course we will mate, we'll be ready with a plan of action as soon as you get back!" James said, saluting.

"Er…I'm actually feeling a bit off. I think I may go to the Hospital Wing," Remus said, adjusting his collar and looking at his friends in fright. What if they figured it out? Would they still want to be his friend, if they knew?

"Probably a wise decision mate," Sirius said patting him on the back. "Come on, I'll walk with you for a bit. And I'll see you guys later."

As Remus and Sirius rounded the corner to the corridor leading to the Trophy Room, they heard voices yelling.

"Shhh," Sirius said, pulling Remus against the wall and motioning for them to look inside one of the classrooms. They peered around the edge to see Devon and Kelly Wood standing there talking in raised voices.

"I don't know why you won't try to make friends, Kel!"

"Because, what do I need them for? All the girls in my year are mindless idiots and the boys are just showoffs."

"Still, you don't have to be mean to them! I heard you teasing Bertha Jorkins."

"She was spreading lies about me!"

"All the same, its not nice! And I saw you laugh at Black when he got that Howler."

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sirius Black thinks he has it so hard!"

Sirius stiffened but Remus lay a firm hand on his shoulder and they kept their hiding spot.

"Well, it sounds like he has a piece of work for a mum. And I'm sure his dad is just as bad. He's alright though. He must be, he's the only Black to ever be sorted in to Gryffindor!" Devon replied.

"Well at least his parents are around!" Kelly snapped.

"Kel, we've got mum."

"Oh Mum, who likes her firewhisky more than she likes us? Or how about dear old dad, who I can't even remember?" Kelly snapped back at him.

"Kel…come on, you're too young to be this angry all the time."

"Why aren't you more angry? He abandoned you too, you know? And what about when Mum goes on her crazy rants about how you're exactly like him just because you play Quidditch?"

"Kel, I know it's been rough…but there's no reason to shut everyone out. You've still got me, anyway."

"Why'd you think you're the only one I talk to at this school?" she said sadly, as tears streamed down her face. Devon sighed and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"We don't mess with Kelly Wood," Remus said roughly as they passed on to the next corridor.

Sirius stared at the ground for a bit and then nodded.

"No, we don't mess with Wood."

"Forget the plan chaps," Sirius said when he returned to the common room.

"Really?" James said, looking up in confusion.

"Kelly Wood is more trouble than she's worth. Let's just ignore her."

James and Peter exchanged looks but shrugged.

"If you say so mate."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks to my two reviewers for their kind words. Hope you all enjoyed, review please!**_


	3. Good nickname though, eh?

**Good Nickname though, eh?**

Despite not getting his revenge, Sirius returned to his high spirits, laughing with James when they tried out their newly learned trip jinx on Severus Snape and busily noting new passageways whenever he stumbled on them. James was delighted to have his partner in crime back and they celebrated by plotting what Sirius called "The best Halloween prank Hogwarts would ever witness". The four boys who had become nearly inseparable, sat in the common room at their favorite table by the window discussing their ideas secretively. If this was the way to get the whole of Hogwarts to notice them, Sirius and James wanted to make sure of it. Sirius liked being popular – it was such a drastic change from his home life having people think he was cool and want to hear his ideas. He was a little annoyed at the inclusion of Peter in their little gang, but he figured four was more intimidating than two or three so didn't press the issue. Besides, Peter seemed to hero worship James and would do practically anything the more popular boy asked of him and this proved useful.

"What if we get in trouble though?" Remus said as they discussed ideas. He was fresh back from his Hospital Wing stint but had become anxious when James and Sirius told him about their plans.

"Oh come on Lupin, we need you! You're the best at Levitation charms. It won't work without you!" James prodded as he looked over Sirius' shoulder at the list he was making.

Lupin flushed with pride. Like Peter, he couldn't seem to avoid the happiness he got when James praised him and despite his reservations, nodded.

"Alright…as long as we don't get caught."

"It'll only be a detention and Merlin knows we're used to them," Sirius said dismissively.

"You are, you mean," Remus reminded him, to which Sirius laughed.

"They're good for you Lupin. Build character."

"And what's life without a bit of risk?" James agreed.

"So we all know the plan?" Sirius said, looking around at the three other boys. They nodded. "And we swear if one of us goes down, we don't give away the others?" They nodded again. "And if one of us should die…the rest of us will avenge their death? Together Through Thick and Thin?"

They all paused and burst in to laughter.

"Together Through Thick and Thin!" James proposed, putting his hand out, palm down with a large grin.

"Thick and Thin!" The others agreed, placing their own hands over his in a pile.

"What's keeping him?" Peter whispered to James and Remus at the Halloween feast, the next evening.

"Well he had to trade in the goblets…" Remus said quietly. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Of course it'll work. We tried it out yesterday," James replied dismissively, looking around the room in excitement.

"But what if something goes wrong. Those duplicating spells are well hard, Fourth Year Level, at least. And Bertha isn't exactly reliable."

"Remus, I tested it. If you do it to one, it happens to them all. And when have I ever done a spell badly? Now all we do is trust that Sirius can trade in those goblets," James said patiently.

"And you really don't think they'll notice?" Peter asked.

"How could they? It's not as if anyone's been in trouble for levitating their goblet at the table before!" James said.

"Unless all of the teacher's goblets levitate at the same time…" Remus said darkly.

"All done!" Sirius' voice said triumphantly as he arrived at the table a few minutes later. "Now we just wait for Dumbledore's speech. Ready Remus?" James said bouncing in his seat.

"I feel ill."

"What else is new?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Ready now…" James said, motioning towards the table where Dumbledore was getting up and picking up what he assumed to be his ordinary goblet.

"I'm going to be sick," Remus whispered as the Hall fell silent.

"A Very Happy Halloween to you all! I want to propose a toast. To the First Year's very first Halloween at Hogwarts and the Seventh Year's last! Please join me in raising my glass!"

"You bet we'll raise your glass," Sirius snickered.

"Now, Remus!" James muttered as he held his goblet up.

Remus took a deep breath and levitated his goblet. At the same time, Dumbledore's goblet flew from his hand, straight up in the air above his head. Similarly, the rest of the teacher's goblets joined it, high in the air, well out of their reach. The Hall paused, looking curiously at the High Table before suddenly bursting in to great fits of laughter. As Professor Slughorn and Hagrid tried to reach up and swipe their hands at their goblets and Professor Flitwick jumped up and down from his seat piled with a stack of books, the Hall laughed in confusion. Even Dumbledore smiled as he reached up and his glass ducked out of his way. His twinkling blue eyes searched the room where they rested on four First Year boys in hysterics, one of them levitating his own goblet. Muttering a spell, Dumbledore's goblet returned to his hand and he inspected it with interest. As the Hall fell into silence, he laughed and waved his wand. Soon the other teachers had their own goblets back in their hands and were looking at him in confusion.

"What a delightful prank. Laughter, of course is the greatest luxury. Well done you marauders!" Dumbledore said, tipping his glass towards James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. With this, the whole Hall turned to look at them and several students burst in to applause. While Remus turned red and ducked his head, Peter puffed out his chest and James and Sirius got to their feet, taking deep bows.

"Didn't even get in trouble! So much for 'thick and thin!" Sirius said as he sat down, laughing and began to eat.

"I can't believe we got away with that," Remus agreed, shaking his head.

"Good nickname though eh? Marauders…" James said, winking.

The Marauders, as they came to be known in the weeks that passed always seemed to be a topic of conversation in the Hogwarts rumor mill especially among the younger years. Perhaps this was because Bertha Jorkins had taken a huge liking to James or because they somehow; simultaneously won their House several points as well as landed themselves more detentions than most First Years; or because they just seemed to enjoy making a spectacle of themselves.

"Oh James, don't…" Remus said in a small voice.

"No, go on, James! I bet you can touch the Willow before Davey does!" Peter said excitedly.

"What d'you reckon Sirius?" James asked Sirius who was leaning against the beech tree casually, his grey eyes shining. Several students were out in the school grounds enjoying an oddly warm November day

"I say…. Bets on Potter! 2 to 1 he beats Gudgeon! Step right up, I'll take Galleons, Sickles, Knuts…whatever you've got!" Sirius yelled cheerfully to the gathering crowd. Soon he was scribbling in a notebook, putting his quill behind his ear as he collected people's money.

"I'm warning you Potter, I'm the fastest runner I know," Davey Gudgeon, a First Year Ravenclaw said proudly.

James shrugged. "Well, there's nothing for you to worry about then."

"This is ridiculous! One of you could get killed," a quiet but very pretty Ravenclaw First Year, Emmeline Vance said, standing up.

James ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Vance, we can take care of ourselves."

"Sirius, stop them! Please," Emmeline pleaded sending Sirius a sweet look. His eyes glazed over momentarily before he shot her a rakish grin.

"Go on Vance, give us a bet. My money's on James."

"Oh leave it alone Emmeline, if Potter has this little sense, then there's nothing you can say to stop him," Lily Evans said as she rolled her eyes.

"There you go, even Evans is betting on me winning!" James said sending the redhead a grin.

Lily pulled a face at him before turning to Sirius. "A galleon on Davey."

Sirius laughed at James' expression and accepted her money before shrugging. "Sorry mate."

"Just someone count us down," James said, taking his place behind a line Peter had drawn into the ground with a stick.

"James, don't be daft, the thing is dangerous!" Remus pleaded, jumping to his feet, his face very white.

"Remus, Remus…life is nothing without risk," Sirius said, using he and James' favorite catch phrase and putting an arm around his shaking friend's shoulder.

"I wonder if Potter's face will be disfigured? Do you think it'll look better?" Lily wondered out loud to her laughing friend, Mary.

"I'll bring you back a victory twig, Evans," James called back to her.

"Great," she said, rolling her eyes but laughing.

"Are you going to flirt all day Potter or are you ready to run?" Davey said, standing next to him, taking his mark.  
>"Flirt?" James said in a shocked voice, scratching his head.<p>

"Yuck! Flirt with him?" Lily said in an appalled tone as the crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed.

"On your mark? Get set….GO!" Peter yelled as the crowd formed a tight semi-circle around the two boys. At their cue, they shot off towards the great Whomping Willow that's limbs and branches had been swirling with extra gusto since the air had gotten chillier. Peter was whooping beside Sirius who was laughing at Remus looking very green.

"They'll be killed."

"Sense of humour Lupin, remember?"

Davey was stockier than James but about the same height. Both a little short for their age but both very fast. James' black hair whipped around wildly as the two of them raced, while Davey's close-shaven blonde head, dipped and ducked around the branches. Every time a limb came close to one of the boys' heads, the crowd gasped in horror or excitement.

"Did you see that? It missed him by an inch!" said Colin, Davey's friend when a particularly violent branch, skimmed the top of James' head. Lily gave a little scream from behind them, clutching to Emmeline and Mary tightly. Emmeline had tears streaming down her face and she didn't notice Kelly Wood behind her rolling her eyes as she flicked through her Charms textbook.

The boys were within a few feet of the tree now, and with an athletic duck, James avoided another large branch before slapping the Willow's large trunk and plucking a twig from one of the low branches. Seemingly maddened by this, the Whomping Willow gave another large lurch and although James managed to miss the swinging branch as he ran back to the crowd, it hit Davey as he had begun to retreat too. As Davey fell to the floor, James froze and the girls screamed.

"Gudgeon! Get up!" he yelled, wincing as another sharp twig brushed past him. He was just about to turn back to help the other boy up when suddenly a large blue shield surrounded Davey.

"James Potter, get out of the way this instant!" McGonagall's shrill, angry voice came from where the crowd was standing, now looking uneasy. Her wand was out and strings of blue met the shield surrounding Davey. James acted quickly and ran towards them, stopping in front of her and looking at the floor with guilt. She glared at him before waving her wand again and bringing Davey's limp body over to them, still covered in the blue shield.

"Despicable! Absolutely irresponsible, dangerous, reckless! Never have I seen such behavior!" She yelled, as she bent over Davey whose eye was red and bruised as he came to.

"Could have lost an eye! A limb or worse! How dare you. Potter, Gudgeon you will each lose 20 points from your House and have a detention tomorrow night! Professor Dumbledore will hear about this mind you! You are forbidden from ever going near that Willow again, any of you! Do I make myself clear?"

The crowd murmured their understanding as her eyes flashed around, glaring at each of them, her gaze stopping for a moment on an ashamed looking Remus before she turned to Sirius. "And Mr Black, you will return every knut of that money to whom it belongs and join Potter and Gudgeon in detention. Now I expect you all to head to Dinner or your Common Rooms right now, if you don't wish to join them!" McGonagall said sharply before levitating Davey on to a conjured stretcher, and grabbing a worried Colin to join her as she took them to the Hospital Wing.

"Good one mate," Sirius said patting James on the back. He was grinning.

"Did you see how mad she got? Her eye was twitching!" James said in glee.

"Couldn't have done it better myself!"

"You two are hopeless!" Remus said, clutching his stomach. "I feel ill. Let's go to dinner."

"You were brilliant James!" Peter said, hurrying to keep up with them, as they walked behind the scattering crowd towards the Great Hall.

"Where's Evans?" James said, ignoring him and peering around the room as they arrived.

"There…why?" Sirius asked, kinking an eyebrow at him.

"Got something for her," James said, grinning and making a beeline towards her.

"Hey Evans!"

"He lives," she said, rolling her eyes as she helped herself to potatoes.

"Here," he said, thrusting the winning twig at her. "Told you I'd get you one."

Lily looked at it with a funny expression on her face before she turned as red as her hair.

"Push off Potter," she said, looking at her plate.

"Reckon she fancies me?" James said as they sat down.

"Who wouldn't?" Peter said eagerly.

Sirius burst in to laughter. "Well obviously Pettigrew does."

James and Remus laughed too as Peter went red. Sirius didn't notice, but through his laughter James looked a little annoyed at the avoidance of his question. Not wanting it to look as though he liked Evans too much however, James laughed louder and clapped Peter on the back before digging in to his dinner, purposely ignoring Lily when she looked his way once or twice.

By early December, James was back in McGonagall's good books when he was awarded fifteen House Points for Transfiguring a stick into a pencil faster than the Transfiguration teacher had ever seen from another First Year.

"It's not fair, mine was way cooler looking than yours," Sirius joked as they went to one of the classrooms that was used for younger students during Breaks in the Winter months.

"But it took you at least thirty minutes longer," James replied, shrugging. "What can I say mate, I'm just smarter than you."

"Like Hell," Sirius said, playfully punching his arm. They laughed and play wrestled their way to the best seats at the back of the room. These were typically left vacant by other students and regularly referred to as "Marauder territory". Remus and Peter joined them, Peter watching in awe and Remus tiredly sinking his head down to lie on his arms. Both Sirius and James had begun to notice this repeated occurrence but before Sirius opened his mouth to say something, James shushed them, having heard his name spoken from the front of the room.

"Shhh! He'll hear you," Lily said, blushing as Mary giggled.

"So? He obviously fancies you. He shows off every time he's around you."

"No he doesn't. Besides, Sev wouldn't approve. They hate each other."

"Oh who cares about Severus Snape? He's creepy," Mary said rolling her eyes.

"I do, thank you very much! I've known him a long time. He's my best friend," Lily retorted, crossing her arms.

Mary looked momentarily hurt but shrugged. "I still don't get why you won't go out with Potter! Tons of girls like him and he likes you."

"I said, shhh! They aren't that far away," Lily pleaded, sneaking a glance to the back of the room. The boys quickly diverted their attention pretending to speak to Remus who was actually on the verge of taking a nap, barely listening at all.

"For one, we're only 11, what do I need a boyfriend for? And anyway, why would he like me? He's smarter and more popular. We hardly say a word to each other."

"He fancies you, I'd bet on it!" Mary said giggling.

"Well shut up about it now. Want to go over the homework before Charms?"

Sirius was in a silent fit of laughter, holding his sides.

"Evans fancies you! That's ridiculous," he choked between chuckles.

James' face was red. "So? Tons of girls fancy you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I don't care, do I?"

"Well neither do I!" James retorted, the back of his neck growing warm. When the bell rang, Sirius was still laughing and James was fervently ignoring the hotness he felt under his collar as they picked up their bags.

"Course you do! You want to kiss her! And marry her!" Sirius teased, poking his friend and laughing. James was biting his lip, still bright red as they walked out of the room, to go to Charms. Finally, he snapped.

"Shut up! No I don't. Lily Evans is just a stupid, loser girl. I can't help it if she fancies me," James said fiercely. Sirius patted his back.

"Exactly mate. Who has time for girls when we could be Marauding?"

Suddenly a red head pushed past them violently with Mary MacDonald running quickly behind her to keep up. The blonde sent them an annoyed look over her shoulder just before following Lily in to the girl's loo.

"I think she was crying," Remus noted amongst the awkward pause.

"So?" James said uncomfortably.

Sirius was laughing harder. "What an idiot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I got a great response since the last chapter. Thanks guys, Hope you liked this one, review please! :)**_


	4. Embarrassing

**Embarrassing**

As if to prove that James had made the right decision, Sirius similarly embarrassed a girl two weeks later. She was a small Hufflepuff Second Year who was shorter than Sirius but had a large personality and a gaggle of girls always around her giggling. She cornered Sirius in a crowded corridor under some mistletoe.

"I'm Stephanie Pips," she said thrusting her hand toward him.

Sirius glanced back at his mates who were hiding smiles. He raised an eyebrow at Stephanie and shook her hand.

"Hi."

"You're Sirius Black, of course. Made quite a name for yourself already, haven't you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yup, bye then."

"Oh hang on," Stephanie said, pulling at his sleeve. He looked at her impatiently.

"What?" he demanded, looking again at his friends who were now clutching at each other with mirth.

"Happy Christmas! And I think you're really sexy," she said confidently before boldly grabbing his face and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. The hallway seemed to fall silent as they separated and Sirius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. For a fleeting moment, the anger on his face made it look like he might hit her. After a few more moments however, Sirius straightened the expression into the usual, uncaring mask most of Hogwarts saw. He then, dug into his pocket and produced a packet of gum, which he offered to her.

"You should try one of these," he said, his mouth twisted in slight disgust. Without another word, he wrenched himself free from her grasp on his robes and dropped the gum into her awkwardly open hand.

As he turned, he looked at his friends in pure disbelief. "What a nutter!" he said loudly as the people in the corridor began to laugh at the red faced girl. He acted as if he didn't notice however and simply walked away with his friends close behind, struggling to keep straight faces of their own. He laughed with them as they turned the corner.

"Blimey, who does that?" he said shaking his head. "Girls…"

"Was that your first kiss?" Peter asked in awe. Sirius didn't reply, simply shrugging as the group walked to their next lesson. None of the boys commented, knowing that even if that was Sirius' first kiss, he certainly had the rest of them beat.

"So what're everyone's plans for Christmas then?" he asked after a spell.

"Going home," they all said, to which Sirius' face fell.

"Oh…great, leaving me alone are you?" he said irritably.

"Aren't you going home?" Peter said, curiously.

"Don't you remember that Howler? I'm not welcome," Sirius said kicking a ball of parchment on the ground.

"Bad luck mate," Remus said.

"Yeah and I suppose you have to go home, don't you? With your sick Mum and all?" Sirius said gloomily referring to the last excuse Remus had used.

Remus looked uncomfortable but nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"I'm going to Spain with my folks!" Peter said excitedly.

"Good for you."

"I'll stay," James said suddenly.

"Really?" Sirius asked, feeling a sudden rise in his stomach.

"Of course! Mum and Dad won't mind much. My aunty is coming to visit and bringing her kids who are like two years old. My parents love babies," James explained, pulling a face. "I'll send them a letter after classes, I can see them at Easter instead."

"Cool," Sirius said gratefully. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" James said, punching him lightly on the arm.

* * *

><p>"Sirius?"<p>

"What's up James?" Sirius grumbled sleepily from his bed as he lifted his head to glance at the clock. They'd had a really fun Christmas together despite missing half of their gang. James' parents had sent them both tons of presents and although disappointed to be without their son, understood and invited Sirius to come for tea with James over the Easter holidays. But it was now very late and all Sirius wanted to do was sleep.

"I wanted to show you something," James whispered, though no one else was in the dormitory.

Sirius groaned. "Can it wait?"

"Well of course it can, but you'll enjoy this!"

"Can I enjoy it when I'm awake?"

"Stop being such a grump!" James said sternly, getting out of his bed and jumping on to the edge of Sirius'.

"I wonder why we're friends sometimes," Sirius said irritably sitting up. "What is it?"

"It's the present my dad sent me for Christmas…" James said reaching in to his bottom drawer.

"Seriously? You woke me up to gloat?" Sirius snapped, thinking about how his father had sent him a lump of coal as a "lesson".

"No…look," James said thrusting something soft and silvery into his friend's hands.

Sirius examined it. "Wow…" he said softly. "These are really rare."

"Yeah, it's been in my family for generations. Apparently we hand it down when the first-born goes to Hogwarts. Cool eh?"

"So cool. An Invisibility Cloak!" Sirius breathed, thinking of the wonders that now lay before them.

"Yeah…I wanted to show you first, 'cause you're my best mate," James said quietly, pushing aside his embarrassment. "And I thought we could go on an adventure without the others just once. I mean if you want."

Sirius stared at him saying nothing but studying his friend's face. James didn't meet his eyes and hurried on.

"And even though I'm full, I heard Jeremy Felton telling his friend how to get in to the Kitchens….Want to go sneak a Butterbeer?"

Sirius nodded and the two boys got up to put on their dressing gowns in silence. James was still feeling a little embarrassed at spilling his thoughts to Sirius who was always so nonchalant and cool. James knew Sirius would've never made such an uncomfortable confession so bluntly…in fact he was quite surprised he hadn't been laughed at yet. He was sure if Peter had made a similar statement, Sirius would be rolling around on the floor. Meanwhile, Sirius too was thinking hard. He'd never had someone admit something so nice to him before. It was a simple statement, but without realizing, James had just shown Sirius the most care he'd ever really felt before. He hadn't had any friends growing up because all the children he'd met were from snooty Pureblood families and were no fun at all. Even his own brother, Regulus who was only a year younger had never had a heart to heart or played a prank with him and James' confession left Sirius with a strange, warm sensation that somehow made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As they walked towards the door of the dormitory, ready to put the cloak over the two of them, Sirius gripped James' shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes with a hard but sincere look.

"You're my best mate too. You know?"

James nodded and they both laughed before pulling on the cloak and setting off towards the Kitchens.

Whether James or Sirius had bothered to worry about the Kitchen Elves telling on them, they needn't have anyway. The Elves were so pleased to be serving Hogwarts residents, they brought them fresh cakes and pastries with the Butterbeers the boys had ordered. They clinked their bottles together happily before taking deep swigs and looking around the Kitchen. The elves left them to it as they sat in the corner at a small table, talking.

"So what d'you reckon?" Sirius said after a while.

"About what?"

"Hogwarts…our friends…"

James sighed as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm really happy here. I always looked forward to it…but it's better than I thought."

"Me too…I thought I was doomed for a life of Dark Magic in Slytherin," Sirius said quietly.

"Ha! Imagine you and Snivellus buddying up."

Sirius laughed. "Disgusting!"

"I do sometimes miss my mates from primary school. But I'd rather be learning magic than science or whatever!" James laughed.

"You went to a Muggle School?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"Yeah…didn't you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No way! My lunatic mum taught me and my brother. I'd never even met a Muggleborn let alone a Muggle before here."

"Seriously? That's crazy!"

"Yeah, as it turns out they don't smell bad or anything," Sirius joked.

"No…" James said thinking of Evans.

"It's too bad about Remus' Mum eh? He's always so worried about her. Wonder what he's up to? " Sirius said off-handedly.

"Yeah, and Peter," James added reluctantly.

"Cosying up to the family toad?"

They laughed and fell into silence once more.

"So what did that kiss feel like?" James asked trying to use Sirius' signature nonchalance.

Sirius grimaced. "It was bloody awful. Wet and slimy…" He shuddered.

"She's alright looking though."

"Is she?" Sirius said with a shrug. James wanted to say something about Evans being pretty, maybe then Sirius would stop teasing her every time she tried to talk to them. But it seemed, while plenty of girls appeared to be interested in Sirius, it wasn't cool to be interested back. So, James held his tongue.

* * *

><p>"I have to," Remus insisted only a week after they returned from the holidays. He had been withdrawn and sickly looking ever since, barely saying two words to any of his friends.<p>

"You've only just got back Remus. How come you didn't see your gran over the holidays?" Sirius pressed.

"I did! But her dying wish is to see me again," Remus snapped irritably.

"But we've got that big Defence Against The Dark Arts essay on Kappas and I need your help!" Peter whined.

"Well you'll just have to get on without me, won't you!" Remus said in a hard voice before falling silent and returning to his supper.

"We didn't mean to push you mate…we just wanted to hang out with you for a bit this weekend!" James said kindly after a while. Remus softened and shrugged.

"I know…I want to as well…I'm just stressed out."

Sirius patted his friend's back. "It's ok mate. We'll plan something fun when you get back. Maybe we can all go out in James' Cloak?"

James nodded vigorously. "Of course! You and Peter haven't had a go under it yet."

Remus smiled genuinely. "As long as we don't get caught."

"When we're invisible? Impossible!" Sirius said with a wink.

"James, Evans is staring at you again," Peter put in motioning with his head.

"So?" James said turning red and glancing at Sirius.

"Oi Evans! Tear your eyes away, James isn't going to go out with you if you keep creeping him out!" Sirius yelled across the table making several people chuckle. James had raised his hand to stop him but was too late, so he let it sink back to the table, unnoticed.

Lily was bright red as she glanced over to the Slytherin table to where Severus Snape was glowering.

"Sirius…" Remus said warningly but he was ignored.

"Actually Black I was looking at you," Lily said coolly after a moment. James whipped his head around so quick he had to grab his neck when it cracked painfully. Sirius looked surprised momentarily but quirked an eyebrow.

"I was trying to figure out what Stephanie saw in you. Have you ever thought that you might be mistaken for a girl with hair like that?" Lily retorted gaining some more chuckles.

"Not bad Evans," Sirius laughed. "But twist it whatever way you like…James still doesn't fancy you. Do you mate?"

James fought the blush off his face and grinned. "Of course I don't."

Lily's green eyes narrowed as she heard this and shook her head. "Pity you don't seem to think for yourself Potter. If I did fancy you, it might be off putting." She then stood up daintily, saying goodbye to Mary who was chatting with some Second Years and headed off to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Snape.

"Why does she hang out with him?" James said, his eyes following her.

"Oh bloody hell James. You do fancy her," Sirius groaned, smacking his forehead.

"I don't. But she's sort of cool and I don't get why she likes him."

"Beats me. All girls are nutters mate," Sirius shrugged.

* * *

><p>February the fourteenth was upon them before they noticed and to Sirius' great embarrassment, he received four Valentine's day cards, one of which sang loudly as it landed on his head when he woke up.<p>

"Popular are you?" Remus snickered as he read over Sirius' shoulder.

"Didn't any of you get any?" Sirius said, looking around at the rest of them desperately. "Why me?"

"It must be so difficult being adored," Remus teased, still laughing and ducked as the singing card grazed over his head in a crumpled up ball.

"Someone shut that thing up!" James groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Peter groaned in agreement as he rolled over.

"Get up lazies! I want to go find the nutters who sent me these and give them a piece of my mind!" Sirius said huffily.

As James and Peter dragged themselves to the bathroom, Remus watched as Sirius tore the rest of the cards in to pieces.

"You know mate…." He began hesitantly. "If you just ignored it all together instead of teasing them about it, they might just give up."

Sirius mulled this over. "Well if I embarrass them enough, surely they'll give up too?"

"I don't know…you heard what Mary said to Lily about James. I think girls twist any sort of attention into whatever they like."

"Blimey Remus, since when did you become an expert on girls?" Sirius asked, impressed.

Remus blushed and shrugged. "Far from it. I just have a lot of time to think. Though, if I got the kind of attention you do, I'm not sure I'd know what to do either!"

"Bet Evans sends James a card," Sirius chuckled.

James did get one card during breakfast and he threw it with another discarded three Sirius had received.

"From Evans?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

James shook his head. "Wendelin Warcroft," he said nodding his head discreetly at the Ravenclaw table where a nice looking girl with dark auburn hair sat beside Emmeline Vance.

"What, did they divide amongst themselves?" Remus chuckled, seeing that Emmeline had sent a card to Sirius.

"You have a type James," Sirius said looking over at Wendelin. "Fancy yourself a ginger, do you?"

"Oh shut up," James replied, shoving his friend and helping himself to eggs.

Outside the Defense classroom later that day something they hadn't expected at all happened. The boys had arrived early at the insistence of Remus, who told them they had quite enough detentions to be getting on with already and so, they witnessed something that made three of the boys laugh, but one irrationally angry.

Severus Snape skulked past them, for once ignoring their usual secretive whispers and walked straight to the front of the line where Lily stood with Mary. None of the Slytherins had arrived yet, and it seemed that he had planned it this way.

"Happy Valentine's Severus!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Happy Valentine's," he replied, a shy smile of his pale face. He then thrust a box of simple but nice chocolates into Lily's surprised hands.

"Oh Sev!" Lily said, happily. "Thank you!" and she threw her arms around her friend's neck in a tight hug. Snape blushed while the passing students laughed. Lily didn't seem to care however because she was still grinning when she drew back.

Sirius was not one to pass up such an opportunity.

"Look at that, Snivelly's got himself a girlfriend!"

Remus covered his mouth to hide his smile but Peter laughed loudly. James however seemed to be frozen, staring at the unlikely pair at the front of the queue.

"Oh shut up Black! Just because you aren't mature enough to be friends with a girl, doesn't mean Severus isn't!" Lily snapped in irritation.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, it's just as well. I don't much fancy buying any mate of mine chocolates. And I doubt they expected any, eh James?"

James had a twisted grimace on his face as he realized he was being spoken to. He laughed and looked at Lily mockingly.

"Don't think much of your taste Evans. Downgraded have you?"

Lily and Snape both looked livid at this comment and suddenly both Snape and James had drawn their wands.

"Will you think much of his precious present when he's burping slugs all over them?" James taunted, laughing again.

Snape angrily raised his wand, ready to send a nasty curse at James when Lily, who hadn't noticed, stepped in front of him. He immediately dropped his arm, though he continued to glare at James.

"His present was something a thoughtful friend gives to another. So you can both shut up about it! And for your information, just because you think you're Merlin's gift to the Universe, doesn't mean we all do!"

Sirius laughed at her remark and Lily's sharp eyes snapped to him for a second before going back to James.

"Why don't you and Black just go and snog each other!" She hissed before disappearing in to the classroom, Snape and Mary behind her.

"Sorry mate, but I'll have to pass on that one," Sirius chuckled. Remus nudged him however and nodded at where James was still glaring furiously at the doorway.

"Is everything alright James?" Peter asked hesitantly after a few moments.

"I fancy her," James blurted out to general astonishment. "And not a word, Sirius. That's that." And then leaving his surprised friends behind, he headed back to the dormitory to skive off class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thought I'd update again since i'd already written this. Hope you enjoy and review! :)**_


	5. A Miserable Day of Summer for Two

**Miserable Day of Summer for Two**

The fact that James fancied Lily Evans made his three friends chuckle but they didn't dare bring it up in front of him. But in the following months, James didn't speak about it and had simply stopped talking to Lily altogether. He did seem to find an extraordinary amount of ways to hex or embarrass Severus Snape for the remainder of term, but otherwise the issue went undiscussed and soon the others had forgotten about it. It was fairly easy, what with James and Remus' birthdays both in March, Easter holidays and then end of year exams. They spent the term fairly low-key for Marauders and without realizing it, the Summer Holidays were upon them.

"It's my birthday in August! We should all go to Diagon Alley together when we buy books," Peter suggested after they'd received their marks for their last exam.

"Sounds good to me, anything to get away from my awful House," Sirius said gloomily. He'd been particularly irritable in the last week and his friends knew now that it was because he was dreading going Home and facing his parents for the entire summer.

"You lot should come visit me as well. My parents loved having Sirius for Easter and I'd bet my Mum would adore having three extra mouths to feed. She's always saying the House Elves wish they could cook more."

"Love to, but who knows if I'll ever see the light of day again," Sirius said dramatically.

"I'll come! I want to see where you live James," Peter said excitedly.

"I can try…my mum quite likes me around as much as possible," Remus said dully. "But send me the dates and I'll see if I can."

"Great! I can't believe we'll be gone for two whole months," James said looking around the common room.

"And then we'll be Second Years!" Remus said importantly.

"And there'll be Firsties for us to mess with," Sirius grinned.

* * *

><p>It was with dread that Sirius said goodbye to Remus and Peter at Kings Cross when their parents came to collect them. But it was almost desperation when James said he'd really better go find his parents too.<p>

"Sorry mate, but look I'll write to you and it'll be over soon. Will your folks let you visit?" he asked, his face etched in concern.

Sirius pretended not to be bothered. "Calm down James, I don't need you babying me. Say hello to your Mum and Dad. I'll send you an owl soon."

James studied his friend's face, though Sirius couldn't look at him and sighed.

"See you soon," James said patting him on the back and heading to the entrance where he spied his parents waving.

"There you are boy. Where have you been? I've been waiting 10 minutes!" Walburga Black said sharply when Sirius finally found her.

"Sorry Mother," Sirius said meekly. He thought it best to simply deal with whatever lectures she would throw at him and think about something else, like the song he'd heard on the Wireless the night before or the one time he'd done a Transfiguration spell faster than James. He followed her from the station to an alleyway where he would travel by Side Long Apparation to their house and cringed when she grabbed his arm too tightly but let go as if she'd been burned when they arrived at their street. Wordlessly, she climbed the steps, her face screwed up in full concentration. Sirius with dismay, noted that it was the same face he made when he was holding back severe anger.

"Come," she demanded when she'd opened the door and saw he was still at the bottom of the steps. With every step Sirius felt the dread seep in to his insides. He could handle his mother. She always acted the same: screamed, yelled, and threw things. It was easy to tune out a banshee when you'd done it long enough. What he was worried about was his father, who he now saw standing impressively in the doorway leering at him. Orion Black was a stately looking man whose hair was still dark despite his age. He shared the same eyes as Sirius, unreadable and stormy though if he were ever to smile, they might go clear and pleasant in the same way. Orion looked at Sirius with his lips tightly pursed together as he walked in to the house, pulling his trunk behind him.

"Kreacher!" Walburga called, her eyes not leaving Sirius who in turn could not look away from his father's glare. Kreacher, the family House Elf came running in to the hall looking eagerly at them.

"Mistress? What can I do?"

"Take my sad excuse for a son's things upstairs. Then prepare one sandwich and leave it in his room. Thank you Kreacher," she said, her voice still livid.

After giving Sirius a scathing look, Kreacher hurried off to do her bidding and Orion waved them towards his large study on the first floor. He allowed his wife to go first before following her and taking a seat on his large armchair behind a desk. Sirius hovered in the doorway, feeling ill. He'd gotten in trouble a lot growing up, but this time he knew was going to be the worst.

"Sit," Orion said, nodding at the hard wooden chair in front of the desk as Walburga stood beside it glaring.

"How dare you?" Walburga finally burst. "First you break my heart and land yourself in the least noble House of all. Then, I receive letters upon letters about your detentions. Every week! Did you even pass your exams? And what about the filthy, common tricks Narcissa has told me you've been playing! And she tells me you are friends with half bloods and blood traitors? Is it true you are friends with a Potter?" she spat.

Sirius nodded curtly, trying to hum the song from last night in his head.

"Look at your mother. We taught you manners and I expect you to uphold them regardless of the riff raff you have been associating with," Orion said in a deep, threatening whisper.

Sirius nodded and looked at her. "Yes, Mother."

"Why! Why did I give birth to such a terrible son? You will ruin us! I knew I should've kept you away from Alphard and Andromeda with their ridiculous pro Muggle notions. Why couldn't you follow the example of Bellatrix or Narcissa? Answer me boy!" She wailed.

"I don't know, Mother," Sirius said, biting his tongue as his ears grew warm with anger.

"You didn't respect our wishes to have you sorted to Gryffindor! You go to a Potter's for the holiday. At least their blood is pure but you are talking to filthy mudbloods too? Friends with some?" His father said, the whisper becoming frantic and louder.

"No, Sir," Sirius said fairly truthfully.

"And cursing your Slytherin comrades with tacky hexes and jokes. You think this is something to be proud of?" Orion said, his voice raising as he stood. Walburga's chest was heaving as she watched in approval.

"No son of mine will be a blood traitor. Stay in Gryffindor if that fool Dumbledore won't let you move, but next year you will befriend Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy… you will set an example for your brother. You will under no circumstances lead him astray. At least I can still put my faith in one of my sons!"

"Is that all? I'm hungry," Sirius snapped, finally tired of obeying and acting like he cared. His fingers tightened around the arms of the chair, his knuckles becoming white.

"Robe up boy," Orion said angrily, walking to a corner of the room where he selected a long, black cane with a silver serpent handle. He fingered it as one might stroke a kitten and turned to Sirius who was glaring at him.

"No! I haven't done anything. What, are you trying to starve me? Is that your punishment?" he said, laughing despite the fear he felt whenever his father pulled out the cane.

"How dare you!" Walburga shrieked throwing a glass ornament on the floor near Sirius where it shattered. Sirius flinched but yelled at her.

"I like being in Gryffindor! We won the House Cup. I win tons of points in lessons. Everyone likes me at school!"

"Quiet," his father threatened in a hiss. "I said, Robes..Up."

Sirius froze, wondering if he should make a run for it when suddenly his mother grabbed him tightly and pulled his robe up so that his bare back was exposed. He struggled but her grip was firm, her fingernails digging painfully in to his arms.

"Let me go!"

WHACK! The cane came down hard on Sirius' back and he howled. Once, Twice, Three times until Sirius lost count of his yells and finally the cane was put away.

"Now get out of my sight and stay in your room unless you are called for," Orion said, wiping his hands off on his handkerchief.

Sirius stumbled from the room, blinking back tears, still thinking hard about the burning he felt from the marks on his back and ran up the three flights to his room.

He threw open the door and made to slam it but just before it hit the frame, he grabbed it and shut it quietly. He then walked in the most controlled manner to could possess to the beside table where he saw Kreacher's pitiful sandwich. Cheese and cold bread. Kreacher took pleasure in defending his Mistress' honor by serving Sirius terrible food when he was in trouble. Sighing, Sirius gulped the sandwich down in three bites before removing his shirt and walking to the mirror. He looked over his shoulder to see the long red marks on his back and gingerly touched one, wincing. And then, with a look of fierce determination, he sat at his desk and began to write.

_"Remus,_

_Hope the trip home was fine. I just wanted to tell you that it's better to have a mum who's sick all the time instead of the banshee I have. See you next term._

_Sirius"_

_"Peter,_

_You live near Diagon Alley. Send me all the Gryffindor stuff you can manage. I'll pay you back. See you next term._

_Sirius"_

_"James,_

_If I don't get out of here soon I might explode. Night time wandering next week?_

_Sirius"_

Just as he changed his mind and was crumpling up the letters and throwing them away, there was a soft knock on his door. Surprised, Sirius turned to see his brother Regulus in the doorway.

"Hi".

Sirius shrugged and turned to unpack his trunk. When he turned around again, he saw his brother's expression of horror at the marks on his bare back.

"What did you do this time?"

"What didn't I do?" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes and collapsing on the bed.

"I haven't seen you in a year."

Sirius shrugged. "So?"

"What was Hogwarts like?"

"Great. Though I doubt you'll enjoy it much."

"How come?"

"'Cos you'll be in Slytherin, won't you?"

"I want to be. It's the best house."

"Why do you believe everything they say Regulus? Think for yourself."

"Because they're right! And you're useless!" Regulus responded, turning and shutting the door angrily as he left.

Sirius rolled his eyes again. Regulus was a puppy in comparison to his parents. He sighed and closed his eyes. Two more months.

* * *

><p>"How was your term, son?" Remus' father John asked as they drove away from King's Cross.<p>

Remus smiled. "Better than I thought."

Georgia, his mother sniffed into a tissue, her eyes still teary as she looked out of the window of the shabby car.

"Mum, it's ok. I have friends," Remus said softly.

"I know Darling, I'm just so happy. I..I thought…"

"Shhh dear," John said cutting her off. "Although, we do have to talk about those detentions you got…are you sure your friends are a good influence."

"They're the best," Remus replied shortly.

John sighed. "We have another appointment with Healer Funnel tomorrow. Make sure you get enough sleep."

Remus fidgeted. "Dad…you know I don't sleep."

John swallowed. "Yes…well.."

"If only we'd just had a normal day together before…" Georgia burst into tears and her husband put a hand on her back soothingly.

Remus closed his eyes. He was back at Hogwarts, on one of those days where he was well rested and happy. Everyone he cared about was blissfully unaware and James was scolding him for missing out on one of their pranks.

When they arrived home, his father easily lifted Remus' trunk in to the house while his mother put a tight arm around him.

"I've missed you. Are you frightened? Has it gone better lately?"

"Yes," Remus lied wanting to protect her.

"I wish I could be there with you."

"I know Mum…but I'll be fine really. I hardly have any scars from the last time."

This was true, but only because Madam Pomfrey was a whiz at concealing some of his scars. It was still as painful as the first time and he bit and scratched himself every full moon. But being at school made things better. After the transformations, he could pretend that he was normal for a while. It was different at home where they carted him off to Healers every few weeks and his mother cried constantly and even worse, his father could barely look at him. He hoped fervently that his school friends would never find out. He could imagine it… Peter would be frightened, Sirius might think he was disgusting and dangerous and James would sadly tell him they couldn't hang out with him anymore.

He didn't want to lie, but Remus had long ago realized that lies seemed to protect the ones he loved more than telling the truth did.

An hour later, Remus came down from his bedroom and stopped outside the kitchen listening to his parents argue.

"We'd better eat quickly Georgia, I have to go to work tonight."

"On Remus' first day back?"

"He'll be….all night. What use is it, me staying?"

"We could be there with him…outside the door."

"I can't Georgia. You know I can't."

"You have to stop blaming yourself! Look at the boy. He's wonderful, kind, intelligent."

"He's a monster Georgia…and it's because of me."

"No…it was that Greyback! John, we couldn't have stopped him if we tried."

"Well we should of. What kind of parents are we?"

"The best kind," Remus said, stepping in to the kitchen. His parents looked at him guiltily.

"Remus…I thought you were having a kip," his mother said shakily as she set the plates out.

"No," Remus said quietly, taking a seat at the table.

"So how are your friends then Remus? Tell us about them," John said, changing the subject and digging in to their dinner but avoiding his son's eyes.

"Well, there's James Potter. He's a bit of a loon…brilliant though and fun. Sometimes shows off a bit but that's just because people really like him," Remus laughed and looked at his mother who was hanging on to every word. "And there's Peter Pettigrew who's just nice. He needs a bit of help with his school work but he's been a good friend, always around. And Sirius Black, who has the biggest mood swings ever but he's cool. Really funny when he's not being rude."

"Sounds like trouble. Black did you say? Aren't they usually Slytherins?" John asked.

Remus nodded. "Sirius is the first to be in Gryffindor."

"Well I think they sound lovely," Georgia said happily, spooning some more potatoes on to her son's plate.

"It's nice to have friends," Remus shrugged as he continued eating.

John glanced at the dying sun and then the clock. "You haven't told them about you though?"

Remus shook his head. "Never! I don't want to scare them away."

"Oh Remus! If they're true, they wouldn't be scared," His mother argued.

"Be careful anyway," John said nodding. "I have to go. Good luck tonight." He stood up, putting his plate in the sink and stopping beside Remus. He hesitated and finally put a hand on his son's shoulder and Remus looked up at him.

"I love you son. Don't forget it."

Remus nodded and watched as his father tiredly left the room.

"Darling, it's time. We better go down now," Georgia said quietly a few hours later while they were sitting in front of the fire in the sitting room.

Remus stood and nodded.

"Don't be afraid Remus, I'll be right outside the door."

"I wish you wouldn't Mum. I'll be fine," Remus said bravely, though he didn't feel brave.

"Do you want to take the Soothing Potion the Healer sent?"

Remus shrugged. "Will it help?"

Georgia shook her head sadly. "I wish I knew."

"No Mum, you don't," he said, a tear rolling down his face, though he wiped it away quickly.

"You've been lying, haven't you? It hasn't gotten easier…" she said shakily.

"No."

And leaving her in the living room to cry, he opened the door that led to the basement. The rickety old stairs were foreboding as he walked down and passed a single armchair and table, a candle placed on it. He stared at the metal door with the barred, small window and winced. He hated it. He hated being this way. And then his mother was behind him hugging him, leaving his shirt wet as she ushered him inside. She did not attempt to control her sobs as she lit the candle by the single, mangled bed.

"Shall I leave you food?" she asked shakily.

Remus shook his head, no. He couldn't speak, he really didn't want to cry. He wished she wouldn't. He wanted Sirius there to tell him he had no sense of humor or James to say he was an idiot for missing out on the treacle tart. He'd even rather listen to Peter talk about his toad. Anything but the pity and the fright he felt exuding from her.

"You'd better go Mum, it'll be starting soon."

"I love you Remus," she cried, hugging him again tightly. "I'm so sorry darling."

"Love you too," he whispered, again wishing someone was there to call him an idiot.

She attempted a smile at him as she left, shutting the door behind her, locking it with a heavy metal key and then sending an additional locking spell at it. He heard her light another candle and sit down on the over used, shabby armchair, still crying.

But soon, he couldn't hear her cries anymore. If she were still crying, he wouldn't have known. All he felt was pain. All he heard was his own shrieks. The ripping of his clothes, the mauling of his skin. The sight of his blood as it dripped on the torn sheets and scratched wooden, bed frame. The only thing he felt was his transformation and he howled before it was black and he stopped remembering.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I miss reviews :( But I hope everyone reading this is still enjoying it. I'll keep up the quick updates and hope for the best ;)**_


	6. It's Not So Bad for The Others

_**A/N: I'm going to post yet another chapter and hope the lack of response is due to the issues the site has been having with alerts etc. I truly hope you enjoy and I am not just posting for my own fulfillment. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not So Bad for The Others<strong>

_"James-_

_I'd like to come, really. But I doubt my parents will let me out. It doesn't do for me to associate with the likes of half bloods and Potters, so you know... It's been a horrible month and I really wish these stupid holidays would end so I can have a bit of fun. It's a shame really, that you don't live in London, then we could sneak out with your Cloak. Heard from the others? I reckon I might manage a trip to Diagon Alley to buy school things next week. My brother is coming to Hogwarts, so my old bat of a mum will be fussing all over him. It's Peter's birthday soon, isn't it? Maybe we can see each other then. Find out will you?_

_Hope you're all right,_

_Sirius"_

James read the letter for the second time feeling annoyed. Stupid Blacks, why couldn't they just let Sirius come over? James was bored silly, stuck in his house with not much to do. He'd been practicing Quidditch of course, but he thought he was good enough for the House team already, so wanted to do something else. He thought about having Remus and Peter over without Sirius but as much as he liked them, it wouldn't be the same without his best mate. It was even more hopeless to hang out with his old muggle friends from primary school now that he'd have to lie about where he'd been for the past year. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't lean so far dear, you might fall!" his mother called from the doorway.

He turned around and shrugged at her. "I've got great reflexes Mum, don't worry."

"So you keep saying! Now my dear, why the long face?"

James sighed. "Sirius can't come to stay."

"Oh, why not?"

"His folks are idiots."

"James Potter! Don't talk about people's parents that way."

"Well they are. All their pure blood nonsense. They hate Sirius because he's in Gryffindor and doesn't care about people's blood!"

Margaret Potter's lined face changed slightly but she shook her head. "I'm sure they don't hate their own son. Now stop your moping! Why don't you invite your other friends 'round?"

"It's not the same."

"Oh dear…well maybe we can go shopping. You did want a new broom, didn't you?"

James' face lit up.

"Really? Can I get a really good, racing broom? Dad promised. And I need one for the Quidditch team."

Margaret chuckled. "Of course pet, we'll just meet up with your father later on. He's better with that sports stuff anyway."

She smiled and blew him a kiss before walking downstairs to talk to the House Elves about dinner.

"Yes!" James said, pumping his fist and momentarily forgetting he might not see his friends for a few weeks still. He was still celebrating and looking at a copy of "Which Broomstick?" when his owl flew through his window and landed on his desk with a squawk.

_"Hi Everyone!_

_Hope everyone is ok. My birthday is next week and my mum said I could invite you all to lunch with me when we go to Diagon Alley for my school things. Can you come? My mum said she could write to your parents if they're worried about parental supervision or anything._

_Send me an answer as soon as you can,_

_Peter."_

James grinned. At last! The Marauders would be reunited and then there would just be another week before they were all back at Hogwarts causing mischief. He pumped his fist in to the air again happily and thundered down the stairs to tell his Mum. She was humming along to the wireless and doing the ironing with one of their House Elves, Nippy while the other, Dippy dusted the curtains behind them.

"Mum! Peter's having a party next week for his birthday and I can buy my school things then too with my friends. Can I go?" James said, jumping up on to one of the breakfast stools and grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table. He polished it on his shirt and looked at his mother eagerly.

"Well that sounds lovely! But James, why don't we buy your school supplies when we go to town this week?"

"Aw Mum, no one else is going to be with their parents!"

"Well, obviously Peter will be because you are not going in to London all by yourself! Not with all those killings last week."

James pulled a face and rolled his eyes. "Ok, but can't I get my things with my friends?"

Margaret stared at her son's face fondly. "Oh Jamie, you're growing up so fast aren't you?"

"Mum!" he whined as she chuckled.

"Alright, alright, we'll see. Who else will be there? Sirius and Remus I suppose? And how about that girl, Lily you told me about?"

James went red and looked at the table. "Who?"

"The redhead muggleborn. Remember you told your dad she was the best in Potions and Charms?"

"I didn't say that! She's an idiot."

"James!"

"What? Sirius says she fancies me, but I don't think she does."

"Do you want her to?"

James looked appalled. "Mum! I'm not talking to you about this."

She laughed. "Oh alright, but be nice to her and I'm sure she won't be able to resist."

He groaned. "Stop! Hey Dippy, want to give me Chaser practice?"

Dippy, the male House Elf who was now hanging upside down from the high curtain rod, looked up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Master Potter! Shall we go to the Garden or are you preferring to stay here?"

"No, here, catch!" James said tossing the Elf his apple and standing on his stool. "Throw!"

"James! Dippy! Not in the kitchen!" Margaret shrieked as James made a diving catch over the table and accidentally knocked Nippy and the iron off their respective perches.

As he sat up on the floor, holding the apple he looked at Nippy sheepishly.

"Oops, Sorry Nippy!"

"That's ok Master Potter. Nippy has fun when he is playing Quidditch."

"And Master Potter will one day be very famous!" Dippy agreed as he helped his sister up.

"How's he going to be famous when he doesn't even have a good broom yet?" teased a deep voice from the doorway.

James jumped up from the floor, beaming as his hair stuck up in all directions. "Dad! You're home!" he said happily racing to his father and hugging him.

Charles Potter affectionately ruffled his son's hair.

"How was your day tyke?"

"Ok, I'm going to my friend Peter's birthday lunch next week. Mum said I could."

"Ah and isn't Sirius coming to stay with us?"

James pulled a face and sighed. "No, his folks won't let him."

Charles pulled a similar face. "I would expect nothing less from Orion Black. Poor kid," he said as he walked over to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. James, in the meantime excitedly noticed a long thin package leaning against the door frame.

"Dad, what's that?"

Charles, obviously having left the package there on purpose wore a secretive smile. "I don't know son, why don't you open it?"

James did so, ripping the brown paper with glee and gasped when he saw it. Holding it carefully, he turned the handle of the broom over to reveal the silver markings.

"Wow, a Silver Arrow! Dad, these are the best!"

"Only the best for my favourite Quidditch player!"

"I'll definitely make the House Team on this! Thanks!"

He ran over to where his parents were beaming at him and flung his arms around them both. "I'm going to try it out, right now!" he said before grabbing the broom and racing outside to the garden.

"Don't fly too high James, the muggles might see!"

* * *

><p>Peter wrung his hands excitedly together as he and his mum, Karen stood waiting outside Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. After a few letters back and forth, the general consensus was that everyone's parents wanted to buy their school things for them and would drop them off to meet Peter and Mrs Pettigrew afterwards. Then, Peter's Mum would safely see them all off by Floo Powder. It was now ten after two and Peter was getting impatient. He loved his mum but she coddled him a lot since his father had died four years ago. Peter barely remembered him, but he knew from his mother's stories that his father had been brave and cool when he was at Hogwarts and Peter wished he could be like him. Unfortunately his appearance had somehow taken after his less attractive uncle and Peter was portly with watery eyes instead of handsome like his father had been. Though his mother said he looked more and more like his father every day, Peter knew she was lying and wished he looked more like James or Sirius. It was good to be friends with them especially since they and Remus were far better at magic than he was but also, surrounding himself with popular boys made him popular too and he was glad that they were coming to his party.<p>

"Hi Peter! Happy Birthday!" Remus called as he strode over to them. He'd grown an inch and he also looked much older than he should have. His hair had more greys and he looked as though he'd been ill recently. But he was smiling, so Peter happily high fived him when he came over. Remus handed him a small package wrapped in newspaper.

"It's not much, sorry."

"Hello Remus, where are your parents?" Karen asked, looking around.

Remus pointed at a man waving but apologetically running off towards Gringotts.

"He works a lot," he explained. "But he said thank you for looking after me."

"Not at all dear!" Mrs Pettigrew said kindly patting the boy on the back. She looked concerned at his appearance, a little too shabby and timid but he and Peter were talking excitedly which made her smile.

Shortly, an elderly woman with a kind smile and hazel eyes walked over, James beside her pulling a face as she tried to flatten his unruly hair.

"Mum, give it up!" he complained.

"You always look such a mess! I swear we just took you for a haircut too…Oh hello everyone! Happy Birthday Peter!" James' Mum said, looking at Peter and patting him on the back. "And hello there Remus! James has shown me pictures of you all. And you must be Karen Pettigrew, I'm Margaret Potter," she said introducing herself and plunging in to jolly conversation with Peter's mother.

"My mum really doesn't get out enough. She adores meeting new people to invite to her book club," James said rolling his eyes but grinning. "Happy Birthday mate!" And then he bumped fists with both Peter and Remus. He handed Peter a large red gift-wrapped with a yellow bow before looking around eagerly. "Sirius here yet?"

"No…but he should be here soon, it's almost half past!" Peter said, looking at his watch and eyeing his presents greedily.

They chatted more about their summers, excited to see each other again as Karen and Margaret began discussing her book club.

"Oh, look is that him?" Remus said, nodding to where two dark haired boys and a woman with long pale blonde hair stepped out of Madame Malkin's Robe Shop.

"Is that his brother? They look like twins!" Peter exclaimed but James shook his head.

"No way! See the look on his brother's face? Looks like he just swallowed dragon dung." The boys laughed at James' joke and waved happily to Sirius, who glanced at his mother before he gave them a quick, shifty grin as they approached.

"Hi guys!" he said when he reached them. "Happy birthday Petey."

"Which one of you is supervising my child?" Walburga Black said, stepping in front of Sirius, ignoring the three boys and staring at the two mothers.

"I am, Karen Pettigrew," the shorter and younger woman said, extending her hand. Walburga ignored it and Mrs Pettigrew let it slip back down to her side awkwardly.

"Pettigrew…of MacMillan roots?" Walburga asked, eyeing the woman critically.

Margaret rolled her eyes but Karen nervously nodded. "Yes...my husband's grandfather was MacMillian. And My maiden name was Mulligan."

Mrs Black nodded, satisfied by her heritage and then turned to Mrs Potter. "And a Potter."

"Yes, and I daresay you know all about my bloodline," Margaret said tensely.

Walburga rolled her eyes and turned back to Karen.

"Will she be staying?"

Margaret let out a whoosh of annoyance and said, "No, just here to see my son off. I must get going. Thanks again Karen, I'll Owl you. Happy Birthday Peter and have fun boys!" she said pushing past a sneering Walburga and patting Sirius comfortingly on the shoulder before she disapparated with a pop.

"My eldest son is extremely badly behaved, so I urge you to watch his every move. I must take Regulus home now for his Piano lesson and Sirius must be home in exactly two hours for his. Have I made myself clear?"

Karen nodded, shivering a little though the air was warm. Walburga then, took Regulus' arm and walked away without a glance at her son or the rest of the boys Regulus glanced back wearing an unreadable expression before disappearing with his mother. Karen looked at Sirius wearily.

"Er, hello Sirius."

"Hi Mrs Pettigrew," Sirius said, his face ashen faced.

"Let's go to the Leaky then," she said, rounding the four boys up and gesturing to the restaurant pub.

"Mum, you promised you'd let us sit on our own!" Peter complained as they started to occupy a big booth.

"Oh alright, but I'll be at the bar. Goodness knows I could use a tonic for my nerves after that…." She glanced at Sirius and tried to hide her grimace. "I'll be right over there when you're done. You'd better make sure you're finished by four fifteen so that Sirius will be home on time."

"Really, Mrs Pettigrew, it's ok if I miss my lesson," Sirius said, using his most polite tone.

"Nonsense. Your mother was very specific. Ok boys, have fun!" she said, not looking at Sirius and heading over to the bar.

Sirius frowned but pulled something from his pocket and held it out to Peter. "She didn't give me any pocket money so I had to make do with something from home."

Peter glanced at the very expensive looking eagle feather quill and gulped.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, my dad has a gazillion of them. Wish I could've gotten you something cooler."

"No Sirius, it's great!"

"Open our presents then!" James said eagerly as they sat.

Peter grinned as he reached for Remus' small gift, he unwrapped it producing a pocket sneakoscope and gasped convincingly.

Remus smiled. "It's from a Second Hand Shop and the last lady who had it thought it didn't work 'cos it kept going off around her husband, but it turned out he'd been cheating on her."

The boys laughed.

"Great! We can put it at the door of Marauder Headquarters!" Peter said, referring to their dorm room.

"Mine! Now Mine!" James said, bouncing in his seat. He glanced at Sirius with a conspiratorial smile and Sirius raised an eyebrow in question.

Peter unwrapped the large box to find a full swamp inside an atrium with cool gadgets for the inhabitant to play in.

"Something for your toad, so you can bring him this year," James said wearing a gigantic smile. Sirius coughed back laughter as Peter looked on in glee.

"James! This is the best! I can't wait to put Plumpy in it!"

When Jack, the elderly barman brought over their meals, the boys sat eating and chatting about their summers. Only Sirius really kept quiet, though Remus' stories often ended with a vague explanation too.

"Is everything ok at your house then mate?" Remus asked Sirius as they waited for Peter's Mum to go get his birthday cake.

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever. What we should really be talking about is our annual start of the term prank!"

"Definitely!" James agreed, excitedly.

"But we didn't do one last year…" Peter said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, of course we didn't, we were new. Now we're seasoned Second Years, we have to make it a tradition."

"But what can we do? The Sorting has everyone's attention at the Start of the Term feast," Peter said doubtfully.

"So I suppose we have no other choice…" Sirius began, grinning at James.

"Of course! We have to mess with the Sorting!" James laughed.

"No!" Remus argued. "Absolutely not. Think about how nervous we were…we can't ruin the First Years on their first day at Hogwarts!"

"I wasn't nervous," Sirius shrugged.

"Me neither," James said quietly.

"Who cares? It's still not fair."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Remus. It's a laugh…we'll only do it to the ones that look snakey," Sirius said nudging his shoulder.

"I can't do that. I won't," he responded stubbornly.

"Remus, it'll only be something small. Please? Just a trip jinx or something," James goaded.

"Or a chair leg breaking, I suppose?" Remus said sarcastically, scowling.

The other three boys gasped and Remus' eyes went round with horror.

"That's perfect!" Peter exclaimed.

"No! No!"

"Ok, look at it this way. We pick one kid from each House, including Gryffindor. Spread the love evenly," James said lowering his voice as Mrs Pettigrew set down the cake and hurried away to find candles.

"Yeah, then it'll be fair," Sirius reasoned.

"We'd definitely get in trouble," Remus said putting his head in his hands.

"One detention, we've had worse," Peter whispered urgently before his mother returned.

Remus stared at his three friends hopeful faces and sighed.

"Fine, fine. But one of you is going to do it, not me!"

And then Mrs Pettigrew led them all in a cheerful round of Happy Birthday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And alas, the end of First Year. Next chapter they will be seasoned Second Years (with firsties to mess with ;) ) Please review!**_


	7. No Sucking Up and There'll be Mucking Up

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Please enjoy the beginning of the Marauders Second Year. Oh and by the way since I forgot a disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of this world. Cheers!**

* * *

><p><strong>No Sucking up and There'll be Mucking Up<strong>

"I still hate this," Remus muttered as the four Marauders gathered at the end of the table closest to the stage.

"You're losing your nerve Lupin," James teased, clicking his tongue playfully.

Remus looked at him pointedly. "I never had one in the first place!"

"Well it's time you got one!" Sirius put in, making Remus roll his eyes and frown.

"Who do we pick?" Peter whispered as McGonagall led the First Years in to the Hall and lined them up by the stage.

"I know which Slytherin I want…" Sirius said rather maliciously as he glared at his brother near the front of the line. The younger boy looked very much like Sirius, especially as Sirius scowled at him, but the other boys noticed that his eyes were not as kind and looked particularly shifty as he looked at the Slytherin table.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to go with that Hufflepuff," James said, pointing to a tiny girl with freckles and bright red hair.

"Remind you of someone?" Sirius teased, looking pointedly at Lily Evans who was watching the Sorting quietly with Mary MacDonald a few seats away.

James shoved him hard and Sirius burst in to laughter. Regulus snapped his head around and glared but Sirius simply put a finger to his mouth and grinned at Professor Dumbledore who smiled at him indulgently.

"Who should I do?" Peter said, scanning the line.

"How about him…looks like Davey Gudgeon's brother. So probably, Ravenclaw," James said, nodding to someone who was waving to Davey.

"And that leaves Remus with good old Gryffindor."

"I won't!" Remus said defiantly.

"Gryffindors are the most likely to laugh it off as a joke Remus…it's easy."

Remus sighed at this reasoning. "Fine, I'll choose her. I think she's Jessie Leon's sister."

"Brill…" Sirius said, rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't make it so obvious!" Remus protested. Sirius clicked his tongue, but lowered his wand under the table.

After two students went through their Sorting painlessly, the small redhead who James thought would become a Hufflepuff walked up to the stool, quivering.

"Keira Abbott!" Professor McGonagall called as the girl put the hat over her head. James got ready as the hat opened it's flap of a mouth and yelled, "HUFFLE-"

Keira landed with a plop on the ground as one of the stool's legs buckled and the hat finished "PUFF!"

The crowd was slightly stunned but a few could not hold back their laughter. As the poor redhead turned a brilliant shade of crimson, James heard Lily groan.

"Aw…poor kid."

But the Hufflepuffs would not allow their House member to be embarrassed, they rose to their feet and clapped raucously for her, with huge smiles on their faces. She smiled tentatively at them and walked over with a little more skip in her step. Professor McGonagall, fixed the chair and looked around the room with narrowed eyes. She stopped momentarily on the Marauders but they weren't laughing any harder than anyone else and seemed to be clapping encouragingly, so she let it go.

Sirius gasped for breath. "God, my sides ache. Hard to keep it down when Minnie's watching eh?"

"Don't call Professor McGonagall Minnie!" Remus said in shock but Sirius grinned.

"Shush, my brother's up next."

"Regulus Black!"

Regulus Black walked to the stool, his head held high and tested it before sitting down. The crowd quieted down, watching the newest member of the Black family and wondering whether he would follow his brother's path. The Hat took a few moments of pondering and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"As if he's not in Slytherin."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted almost immediately as he spoke.

The Slytherins stood and clapped, but as Regulus tried to get up from his stool, it also crashed from under him and he skidded to the edge of the stage. Lithe, with good reflexes however, Regulus managed to jump off the stage at the right moment and did not fall. This had the Slytherins erupting in appreciative applause and Sirius scowling.

"Stupid idiot," he muttered.

"He'd be a good Seeker," James said quietly but shrugged when Sirius gave him a glare.

McGonagall again watched the crowd but saw that Sirius was frowning and once again

gave them the benefit of the doubt.

Gudgeon's brother, Samuel fell shortly afterwards and though he cleverly managed to grab hold of the teacher's table and only stumble rather than fall, people still laughed, shaking their head at the random occurrences. McGonagall however was certain she now knew who was behind the pranks. The Marauders were laughing this time, though she noticed Peter Pettigrew hastily stashing his wand and Sirius hissing in annoyance at him. She hurried through the rest of the sorting at last coming to the final student, "Effy Leon!"

She watched the Marauders the entire time and saw Remus Lupin mutter some words, though seemingly reluctantly and Effy's chair collapsed just as she was announced a Gryffindor. The girl fell right on to her bum and the crowd looked stunned once more, as it had been quite a nasty fall. But Effy jumped right to her feet, rubbed her bum and took a deep bow making the Hall fall in to appreciative laughter and loud clapping from the Gryffindor table, especially the Marauders who were on their feet and patting her on the back as she passed.

"It seems our stool has been quite dysfunctional today, though I am certain Professor McGonagall had found the culprits for the mishaps. A silly prank, though I must say it did bring out the best qualities in each of our Houses. All right, speeches after we're nice and full! Pip, pip!" Professor Dumbledore said, standing with a wide smile and twinkling eyes. Professor McGonagall however was making a beeline to the Marauders who were exchanging sheepish, guilty looks. When the Hall noticed her yelling "Detention!" at them, several students laughed while others nodded knowingly. "Of course it was those Four!"

"The Marauders again!"

"Should've guessed!"

* * *

><p>The first week of term began slowly, nothing much happening on the first few days as life at Hogwarts began to settle in to swing once more. On Friday they had their first Potions lesson and of course the Marauders paired off immediately.<p>

"No, no none of that!" Professor Slughorn said, walking over to them chuckling. "I don't want my classroom blown up. Black, please pair off with Miss Wood and Potter with Miss MacDonald if you please."

Remus and Peter shrugged sympathetically at their friends but were happy that they did not have to split up. Meanwhile, James went over to a blushing Mary and Sirius ignored Kelly's scowl as he sat.

As they began to make their Potions, Kelly turned to Sirius. "Don't talk to me."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I really hadn't planned on it."

"It's only this Potion we need to work together on, so just keep out of my way."

"Hmm…I guess I'll just sit back then, shall I?"

She glared at him fiercely with her dark blue eyes until he shuddered.

"Merlin, ice queen, what do you want?"

"Go get the ingredients while I light the fire," she hissed irritably as she opened her Potions kit and pushed his cauldron aside.

Grumbling, Sirius got to his feet and went to the store cupboard where James was collecting he and Mary's ingredients.

"Why are girls so stupid?" he said as he angrily collected vials and bottles from the shelves.

James shrugged. "Mary and I are both useless at Potions…I reckon she only got by before when she had Evans nearby."

"Why do we have to do Group Potions anyway? We never had to do it last year," Sirius said as he poked his head out of the cupboard to check the ingredients list.

"I don't really care. It could be worse."

"You mean you could be stuck with the Ice Queen loner?" Sirius said angrily.

James laughed. "Don't let her get under your skin mate. We avoid her, she avoids us."

But suddenly his face got serious.

"Hang on, she's Devon Wood's sister. He's Quidditch captain."

"So?"

"Sirius, I have to be on the team!"

"So you will be."

"Not if she hates us!"

Sirius gave James a look of disbelief before he left the cupboard. As if Kelly Wood would stop James Potter's getting what he wanted. He dumped the supplies on the desk beside Kelly's cauldron, which she was carefully filling with water from the end of her wand. She scowled at the disturbance.

"Cut up the roots."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sirius said, grinding his teeth. Oh if only it wasn't wrong to hurt a girl.

"Well do what the board says then!" she snapped.

"Just. Stop. Talking," Sirius said slowly and deliberately as if she were two years old. She rolled her eyes and went back to stirring. Reluctantly Sirius began to cut up the roots into perfect shreds. He was much better at Potions than James, even better than Remus and miles and miles superior to Peter but he wasn't sure if Kelly Wood was any good or not. Since he'd decided to leave her to herself last year, he hadn't even noticed her. He cut his roots up carefully and placed them beside her before turning to the newt eyes and squeezing the juice out of them efficiently. He then quartered them and checked on her progress. She was doing all right, stirring in the roots, but her motion wasn't consistent so the color was a tiny bit off. He remembered vaguely from his mother's instructions to Kreacher in their kitchen at home that a little lemon juice solved that, so he dug in his bag for one of the lemons he'd been planning on throwing at Peeves on their way to their next lesson.

He cut a slice and held it out to her.

"Er, the colour is a bit off…one squeeze of this should fix it."

"The colour is not off. I've been doing everything perfectly," Kelly said, barely looking at him.

"Um…then why is it pale blue instead of lavender?"

"It just takes a minute."

"Add the lemon juice. I promise, it helps," he said trying to smile at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Do you really think a smile is all it takes to change my mind Black? I said, stay out of my way."

"Bloody hell," Sirius said throwing the lemon down. "Fine, I won't help."

"Good," she said, snatching up the tray of newt eyes and pouring the juice in before adding the eyeballs. Sirius opened his mouth but shut it immediately. The juice was supposed to go in second, now their Potion would blow up about seven minutes after she added the thyme. Sirius finished measuring out the remaining ingredients and leaned back on the hind legs of his chair with a smug smile. The cauldron was starting to billow thick red smoke and Kelly's deep purple-black hair was frizzing up around her head. She coughed as she continued to stir, looking around frantically.

"Miss Wood! Mr Black! Whatever did you do wrong?" Slughorn said, running towards them and fanning the smoke away.

"Nothing!" Kelly answered, her voice more high pitched than usual.

"She put the eye juice in first," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"And you knew this would happen?" Slughorn said as Kelly's mouth dropped open.

"Yup!"

"But Mr Black, this is a team effort!"

Sirius shrugged, "She wanted me to stay out of the way."

"But why Miss Wood when Black received higher marks in Potions last year?"

"I didn't know that," Kelly sulked.

"Well unless you find a way to fix it, you'll both get a zero," Slughorn said, shaking his head and walking over to where Lily and Severus were beaming at their perfect shiny grey Potion, two steps away from being silver and finished. Even James and Mary's light coloured potion looked better than Sirius' but he wasn't going to back down.

"How do we fix it?" Kelly said, flipping through her textbook.

"We?" Sirius laughed.

"Come on, you heard him! You'll get a zero too."

"Don't care. I can make it up…you though…probably won't."

Kelly stared at the Potion and back to Sirius who was still smiling.

"Just fix it ok? It looks like it's going to explode."

Sirius smiled serenely and leaned back in his chair once more. "Nah, I don't think I will."

"Look, I'll knock you off that bloody chair."

"Won't help the Potion," Sirius sing-songed.

Kelly was getting desperate as Sirius started to walk over to talk to James.

"Black!" she yelled when he was half way across the room. He turned slowly and looked expectant.

"Please," she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Sirius asked theatrically, cupping a hand to his ear.

"I said, Please!" she said louder.

Sirius grinned widely and winked at James. "And what am I?"

"Besides a git?" she snapped.

Sirius sighed dramatically and turned back to his friend.

"Ok, ok, what do you want me to say?" she asked desperately.

"That I'm the Potions Master."

Kelly glared.

"No sucking up and you'll be mucking up," he grinned, tauntingly.

"Fine, You'rethebloodyPotionsMaster….. Just Help!"

"Thank you," he said bowing and practically skipping back to her. He nudged her out of the way and began to throw some ingredients in to the cauldron. Slowly the smoke stopped billowing and Kelly saw the Potion was at least grey if not silver. He looked at the Potion and tapped his chin thoughtfully before reaching for the lemon and giving it a squeeze.

The Potion blew up in their faces.

As the smoke cleared, everyone stared at the two Gryffindors with bright purple, smoky faces and fell in to silence. Sirius blinked and then chuckled. And then burst into full blown laughter.

"Oops I guess lemon and brushian root don't mix."

The class began to laugh as he turned and shrugged at Kelly who was blinking at him in disbelief. She seemed to be lost for words as Slughorn came over.

"Ah well, at least you saved it from becoming Poison. Pop it in a vial and I'll mark it with the rest," he said, handing them both a wet towel to clean up.

"I….I…." Kelly was mumbling with fury as she cleaned her face.

"Oh relax, it won't be so bad," Sirius said with a shrug as he grabbed their towels and tossed them in the bin.

"Never…ever…" she muttered, still furiously refusing to look at him.

Sirius looked at his friends mouthing the word "nutter" and pointing to his temple with his finger going in circles. The class began packing up and Kelly was the first out of the room, slamming past Sirius forcefully as she went. Sirius rolled his eyes as he shouldered his bag and walked with the rest of the Marauders. Slughorn stopped him at the door however.

"It seems my classroom will be blown up as it is, so I suppose you and Potter can sit beside each other again next lesson. Miss MacDonald can switch places with you Black."

"Thanks Sir," Sirius said, grinning at James as they left the room. At least he'd never have to talk to that loon Kelly Wood again.

* * *

><p>James was sitting in the library hiding from Sirius. It was the last possible place he would look, he was sure. Sure, Hide and Seek was a kids game but it was really fun at Hogwarts, especially when they played "Sardines" and one person hid and everyone else seeked. When you found the person hiding, you stayed with them and hung out until the last person found everyone. The Marauders had been playing this game since the start of second year and had become rather adept at sensing where each others might hide. James had volunteered to hide this time since Quidditch trials were just a week away and he wanted to look up some strategies. He sat in the back corner, at a table behind the stack with old issues of magazines like Witch Weekly and Which Broomstick? Shrugging at the silence, James sat down and pulled out his copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages, looking up a Chaser tactic that would set him apart from the competition. Just as he was getting really in to the book, a girl cleared her throat. James looked up and flattened his hair when he saw Kelly Wood, looking at down at him as she shifted the weight from one foot to the other. She looked a little apprehensive.<p>

"Um. Hello."

James nodded.

"Pince said you have the last copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages."

James looked at it and then shrugged. "Oh, yeah."

"Do you mind if I look at it too?" she said, looking at the floor instead of him.

"Er…why?"

"Well…oh God, never mind," she said starting to walk away, her fists clenched.

"Wait. Why?" he asked curiously, half standing to stop her.

She turned and took a deep breath and muttered, "I'm trying out."

"You are?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am."

"So am I."

"I thought so. You flew well last year during lessons," she said biting her lip. For the first time James noticed that when she wasn't scowling she didn't seem as intimidating. He flattened his hair again.

"Thanks. Um, here, pull up a chair."

She stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks. I thought…." She trailed off and shook her head as she sat.

"What did you think?" he asked, pushing the book between them.

She shook her head. "Whatever."

After a few moments of silent reading, he spoke.

"I've never really talked to you before."

"Shall we keep it that way?" she said with a slight edge but he looked at her and laughed. It made her mouth twitch despite herself.

"You're funnier than you are mean, you know…" he said, looking at her with a genuine smile. She couldn't help returning it.

"Well you're nicer than you are arrogant," she said with a shrug.

"So, what position?" he asked.

"Beater."

James was surprised. "That's unusual."

"Girls are as good at boys at Quidditch."

James shook his head. "I know. Just…aren't you a bit small for Beater?"

"I have a lot of hidden rage."

James laughed. "That I can believe. I'm going for Chaser."

Kelly smiled but then hesitated. James wondered why Sirius found it so difficult to get on with her. He didn't think she was so bad.

"You don't want to practice together tomorrow, do you?" She bit her lip and scowled, as if angry at herself.

"Sure," James shrugged.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"But do you need it? Isn't your brother the captain?"

"Would you let your sister on the team if she wasn't good enough?"

"I don't have a sister."

Kelly laughed, "You know what I mean!" she said, punching his arm in a friendly way.

James grabbed it and feigned pain. "You do have a lot of hidden rage."

"Wood? James?" Sirius was standing in front of them a look of shock on his face as they laughed together.

"And there's my cue," Kelly said standing up. "Bye James."

"See you tomorrow? After Transfiguration?" James said, nodding.

Sirius was looking between the two of them, his mouth hanging open.

"Sure, I'll see you on the Pitch," she said, a half smile on her face.

"Are you guys going on a date?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

Kelly rolled her eyes, didn't answer and waved at James before leaving. Sirius sat down, still watching as she left and then turned to James.

"I thought you'd be the last to find me!" James said, ignoring Sirius' questioning look.

"Do you fancy her now too?" Sirius demanded.

James rolled his eyes. "No, she's just not as terrible as we thought. And she likes Quidditch, so she must be all right."

"I don't believe it."

"Well, her brother is captain."

"No you dolt. I don't believe she's nice. That girl is the devil reincarnated."

James shrugged. "She's ok."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You are girl-crazy."

"Have you seen the others?" James asked, changing the subject.

"Remus is on the Quidditch Pitch looking under the stands and Peter is still searching in the dormitory," Sirius snickered.

"Snap?" James said, pulling out a deck of cards.

Ten minutes later they were being chased out of the library by a livid Madam Pince and ran head first in to Remus and Peter. Deciding the game was over, Remus suggested homework and the others reluctantly agreed, trying to avoid detention that week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked it, Review please! :)**_


	8. Quidditch, Transformations and Girls

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I'm working on my grammar, but if anyone knows/is a BETA let me know if you'd like to help :) I've never had one before but if it helps, I think it would be a good idea. Anyway - enjoy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch, Transformations and Pretty Girls<strong>

"Why can't you come watch Trials before you go, though?" James said, as the boys ate dinner the next week.

"Because I have a train to catch," Remus said patiently.

"We've only been in school two months. Does it really help when you go every month?" Sirius said, as he stuffed potatoes in his mouth.

"Yes," Remus said defiantly, ending the conversation. "James, I'm sure you'll make it anyway, you don't need me!"

"By the way, how did you get us out of the detention for the Halloween Prank?" Peter asked.

James shook his head. "I didn't. I just managed to convince MG to change it to next week, because of trials. She said, she misses having the Quidditch Cup in her office."

"Only you would get away with that!" Sirius said laughing. "If I'd asked Minnie, she would've murdered me. "

"Well, he did turn his bullfrgot in to a horn faster than the rest of the year," Remus said, reasonably.

"Only five minutes before me! But did I get points?…no," Sirius sighed dramatically. They spent the next few minutes discussing James' plans for the trial and finishing their dessert when finally, Remus looked up, a nervous look on his tired face.

"Mr Lupin, it's time," Professor McGonagall said as she approached them.

"Oh, yes…" Remus said, hurriedly standing up.

"But, where's your trunk?" Peter asked, but Remus and McGonagall ignored him.

"Good luck tonight Mr Potter," she said, quickly.

"Like he needs luck Minnie," Sirius laughed.

The professor and his three friends fell in to silence and Sirius suddenly realized what he had said. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Er…"

"I think you can do your detention tonight as planned, Mr Black. And don't ever, let me hear you call me that again," she said in a quiet, dangerous voice before ushering Remus away.

"Sirius!" James groaned, slapping his forehead.

Sirius laughed. "I can't believe I said that."

James sighed. "Well, I better go. Coming Peter?" he said as he stood, grabbing his Silver Arrow carefully from the seat it occupied, beside him.

"Good luck!" Sirius called as he watched them run into that awful Kelly Wood character and leave with her. "Stupid Minnie," he sulked. He wanted to watch James make the team and Wood fail.

"Is James trying out for the team?" Mary MacDonald asked him, leaning over from her place a few feet away. Sirius nodded.

"Wonderful. Another thing to make his damn head grow," Lily Evans said rolling her eyes. "It'll be the size of Jupiter by next month."

"You know you love it Evans," Sirius joked, making her mime puking.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Mary asked, to which Sirius shook his head.

"Detention."

"Again?" Mary asked in disbelief. "What for?"

Sirius grinned. "Calling McGonagall, Minnie."

Mary burst in to laughter and even Evans hid a smile.

"Well, tell James good luck," Mary said with a smile as she stood up. Sirius saluted and glanced at the clock. Deciding it was time to go, he walked with them to the entranceway, listening vaguely as Lily talked to Mary.

"I'm supposed to go do the Potions homework with Sev. Want to come?"

Sirius snorted but Lily ignored it.

Mary shook her head. "No thanks. He gives me the creeps."

"Mary!"

"What? You've seen who he hangs out with," she said pointedly.

"Slimy Slytherin gits? Oh ,and my brother?" Sirius put in.

"This is a private conversation," Lily snapped.

"While I'm walking right next to you?"

"No one asked you to, Black."

"Lily!"

"What? I don't care. He and Potter are always acting like they're such tough guys. It's ridiculous."

"I am here, you know," Sirius said, grinning at her annoyance.

"And I wish I weren't. See you later, Mary," Lily said, stalking away.

Mary chuckled. "She isn't always so moody."

"Yeah, she is."

Mary shook her head. "So, are you going to the Christmas Ball?"

Sirius frowned. "Thought it was only for fourth years and above."

"Yeah, but Liv Terrence said she wanted to ask you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Liv Terrance was one of the few girls Sirius noticed. She was gorgeous, in Fourth Year and had a new boy after her every week.

"She was going to ask a Second Year?" he asked in a disinterested tone, though he was quite interested.

"Lots of them wanted to ask you. I suppose they think you're mature," Mary said laughing.

"They're wrong."

"I know."

Sirius laughed. "Well, I don't care either way."

"It'd be quite cool to go though, wouldn't it? I'd love to be asked," Mary said dreamily.

"I don't really fancy a Ball. I have better things to do than dance."

"Your loss I suppose – I heard they're getting really great food; the stuff Slughorn gets for that club of his. Well, see you," Mary said as they reached the Transfiguration corridor and Sirius stood in front of McGonagall's classroom.

Sirius shrugged and knocked on the door before walking in to do his detention.

* * *

><p>"Sorry to make you come down here so early, Remus. It's just, Quidditch trials will be going late and Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to take any chances," Madam Pomfrey said, as she and Remus walked through the deserted grounds. Remus simply nodded. He couldn't think right now. He could hear cheers and whistles from the Quidditch Pitch and tried to think of James acing his trial.<p>

"Oh, where's that stick," Madam Pomfrey said, looking around and grabbing the long branch on the ground. She looked around cautiously and carefully touched the knot at the bottom of the Willow, making it freeze. She and Remus then walked down the steps and through the long passageway to the end of the tunnel. She attempted small talk about his classes but Remus answered curtly and eventually, she gave up when they reached the shack. She ushered him in to the dusty bedroom.

"Hmm…we should get the House Elves in, to clean up a bit," she said, blowing some dust off the bedside table, where she conjured a glass and poured water in to it from the end of her wand. Remus wished she wouldn't. It would only give him more things to break and cut himself with. He thought of the blood leaking from his wrists and cringed.

Pomfrey looked at him pityingly and he was reminded of his mother as she fussed over him, fluffing the pillows and dusting the curtains.

"I'll be here at dawn to collect you," she said staring at him. He could see the same things as he saw in his mother's eyes. Pity, worry, fright.

"Bye then," Remus said glumly pulling a novel from inside his robes and settling on the bed to wait for dark.

Pomfrey touched his shoulder, opened her mouth to say something and glanced out of one of the windows noting the dimming sky.

"Bye Remus," she said before she hurried off to lock the door and exit through the passageway.

"Bye Remus," he muttered to himself, sardonically. It would be a few hours before he turned, but being in this room made him anxious and twitchy. He almost felt as if it was starting already, though the sun was still in the sky and the moon had yet to make an appearance. He concentrated on his copy of The Tales of Beedle and the Bard, which was worn and dog-eared from the many times he'd read it growing up, but it was no comfort to him. He wasn't any of those heroes. Soon, it was dark and Remus was holding his knees and rocking back and forth. He could see the moonlight slither in to the room, dimly from between the thick curtains and suddenly, it felt like his bones were cracking through his skin and he was screaming and biting anything to feel as though he had control of the pain. His face was wet with tears, but it was nothing compared to the wetness he felt as the blood trickled down his arms. There was a crash as the glass of water fell to the floor and more screaming, as he cut himself and lapped at the blood. And then, Remus was no more. He didn't even hear the loud whistle from the Quidditch Pitch and the raucous clapping, as three new Gryffindors made the team.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Kelly asked when she and James had left Peter in the stands with the other onlookers.<p>

James shook his head. "No way!" He glanced at her and saw her biting her lip and looking at her broom as she turned it over in her hands. "You're not, are you?" he asked in disbelief as they stood around waiting for Devon and the rest of the team to begin the trials. Kelly shook her head furiously and scowled. He patted her on the back.

"You were great when we practiced. My ribs still hurt. Don't worry."

"Who's worried?" she said irritably as she narrowed her eyes to scope out her competition. They were the only second years, but there were four third years and four fourth years, two fifth and sixth years and one seventh year, who looked very bored.

"Devon says that Seventh Year has tried every year since his second," Kelly said pointing him out.

"He must not be very good," James said.

"No, there was never a Beater spot open and he wasn't better than their old one."

"Well…" James trailed off. The Seventh Year was huge: there was no way Kelly would out power him. He chose not to say anything, however and was thankful when Devon stepped forward.

"Hello everyone, I'm Devon Wood, Gryffindor Keeper and Captain this year. This is Liv Terrence, our Seeker. Jimmy Smith, Beater and Frank Longbottom, Chaser. So, there is three spots open on the team: One Beater and Two Chasers. I've decided to do this a little differently from past captains, because I want everyone to have a fair shot at making the team. We will run some basic drills: flying, catching and passing, before I eliminate people."

Devon Wood was stocky and tough looking, but he had a friendly smile on his face as he faced the many Gryffindors trying out for the team.

"It will be dark before some of you finish, so, see Liv before you leave to get a note if you run in to a Professor on your way back to the common room. Now, please line up in front of me and mount your brooms. And just as a warning, if you can't fly, you're out."

The scattering of students, including James and Kelly, hopped on to their brooms ready to take flight, as Devon blew his whistle. They spent thirty minutes going through drills and flying around the pitch following Jimmy and Frank as they darted around making exaggerated loops and dives. James and Kelly both did fine, better than most of the third years, and probably some of the rest. James was annoyed to see that the Fifth Year girl, spent three minutes holding on to his broom to keep up. He thought Jimmy might have seen, but no one stopped her, so he just managed to shake her off instead. Devon and Liv stayed on the ground, talking and pointing out players as Devon scribbled on his clipboard. When Jimmy and Frank landed, they joined them and the trials, landed in front of them. Two of the third years landed in a heap and Devon clicked his tongue.

"Sorry," he said pointing them out and gesturing to the stands. Jimmy, then whispered something in his ear and Devon looked surprised.

"Deborah, were you hanging on to someone else's broom?"

Deborah twirled her hair innocently. "Umm…no"

James kept quiet, though he wanted to scream that she was lying. Devon however, shook his head and looked at her coldly.

"I don't tolerate cheaters or liars on my team," he said, pointing to the stands. Deborah stared at him in shock and burst in to tears before she ran off the Pitch, her face in her hands.

"She's obsessed with him," Kelly whispered to James, making him chuckle.

"That's a warning to all of you," Devon said before his eyes rested on James and he smiled.

"James Potter?"

James nodded.

"That was decent of you: not to tell tales on her. Jimmy said you managed to shake her off?"

James was slightly red but he shrugged. "She didn't really get a good grip," he said with a smile making people chuckle. Devon nodded.

"Chaser, I assume?"

James nodded again, his heart racing.

"Stand over there. Everyone else trying out for Chaser, stand behind Potter. Beaters, over here."

James tried to smile at Kelly but she pushed past him, frowning and going to where Jimmy stood waiting.

"We'll try the Chasers first, since there are so many of you."

The two remaining third years, four fourth years and two sixth years stood behind James and got on their brooms, while only the seventh year, remaining fifth year and Kelly sat on the grass waiting.

Devon rose in to the air, motioning for them to follow. Frank tossed James the Quaffle, which he caught easily.

"If you miss, you're out," Devon said simply before nodding at James. The small Second year darted around, trying to confuse the much burlier Keeper, who was grinning at him in a mocking but friendly way, but finally beat him when he shot at the far post. James pumped his fist in celebration and went to the back of the line, grinning at Peter who was whooping with joy. The two third years missed and were sent to the stands followed shortly by three of the fourth years. Both sixth years made their goals easily and it was James turn again. This time, Frank marked him, but James dodged him easily and once again managed to fool Devon, who shook his head with a slight smile. Devon blocked the next two goals from the last fourth year and one sixth year and after James made another spectacular goal and the last sixth year, Sarah Bishop, managed to slip it past Devon's right glove; while both were marked by Frank and attacked with Bludgers from Jimmy, it was announced that they had made the team. Everyone cheered and Devon thumped James on the back.

"Well done kid," he said, as they all flew back to the ground.

The Beater trials were a bit more complicated. Now that they had their full team of Chasers, each of the Beater candidates had to dart around trying to either protect them from, or distract them with Bludgers, as well as keep tabs on Liv, the Seeker who was flying high up, spectacularly avoiding anything that came her way. To make things more complicated, they had to work with Jimmy, the current Beater. The Fifth Year was eliminated almost instantly when he somehow knocked himself out with his own Beater Bat. So, it was down to Kelly and Mickey, the surly seventh year. He went first, flying around the Pitch grazing almost all of the Chasers with well-aimed Bludgers, as he darted around with confidence. James glanced at Kelly, who had a determined look on her face, but she was biting her lip almost drawing blood. Mickey's trial seemed to go perfectly, though James thought he was a quite unaware of his partner, Jimmy, who twice, had to dart down out of Mickey's way when he pushed past him to get to a Bludger.

Kelly flew a little differently. She was less confident, sometimes allowing a nearby Bludger to get too close to a Chaser before she protected them, but she called out to Jimmy whenever it was more convenient for him to get it, and they worked well together. She managed to throw Devon off with a well-aimed and painful Bludger, just as James was approaching the goal and as he grabbed his shin, Devon announced he'd made a decision. They flew to the ground and he talked with Liv and Jimmy for a few minutes before turning to the rest of the team.

"Ok, I've decided that Kelly is best suited for our team."

A few people in the crowd gasped and Kelly's mouth fell open as James clapped her on the back in congratulations.

"WHAT? Devon, this is crap!" Mickey said, throwing his Beater bat to the ground. "She's a little, weak Second Year. I've been a reserve for years!"

"Well…I'm sorry but I think you'll be a reserve again this year," Devon said coolly.

"It's just because she's your sister! This isn't fair. I fly better, hit better: I was doing everything!"

"Exactly. You forgot that you had a teammate, something my sister didn't. Sure, she needs some work…but I want people who play well with others."

Mickey spat on the ground at Kelly and both she and Devon angrily lunged toward him, but since James was closer, he got there first and stepped in front of Kelly. Though Mickey towered over him, James was defiant.

"I think you should apologize," he glowered in his toughest tone.

"Excuse me?" Mickey said, glancing at James like he was a fly.

"You heard me."

"Look, I don't take orders from puny Second years, so just get the hell out of my way," he said, pushing James and walking away.

"Oh, he'll regret that," James muttered, glaring at his back.

"He definitely will," Devon said, standing beside him and putting a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Congrats, Kel."

"Thanks…" Kelly said, her eyes on James, watching his irritated expression in surprise.

"Ok, back to your towers," Devon said, thrusting notes at them. "See you all next week for practice."

"You didn't have to do that," Kelly said after they had walked in silence and stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"People don't mess with my friends," James said curtly.

"But…"

"Or teammates. Whatever."

"I could've handled it," She said stiffly.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Whatever! See you at practice!" she said irritably, hurriedly saying the password and pushing past him, disappearing up her dormitory steps without a word to anyone.

Sirius and Peter were sitting together waving at him as he approached, his mind on Kelly. He didn't even notice that he bumped in to Lily, so that her inkbottle splattered all over her essay as he passed.

"You did it James!" Peter said happily, clapping his hands.

"Good one mate!" Sirius grinned, patting him on the back.

James grinned bac,k though what he said next, surprised them.

"I want to play a prank on a Seventh Year."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "To, er…celebrate?"

James nodded. He didn't think Sirius would help if he knew it was for Kelly's benefit.

Sirius shrugged. "Why not? What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Mickey arrived at Breakfast to a package sitting on the table at his usual place. There was a note attached and he read it, as he sat down with his friends.<p>

_" So sorry you didn't make the team! You were the best one there,_

_- J "_

Mickey wondered who "J" was, but then remembered that his Hogsmeade date that weekend was called Jane and he smiled. He opened the box to find a bottle of what looked like, expensive cologne. Grinning, he splashed some on liberally, making a note to buy Jane something really nice at Hogsmeade. But as he dug in to his food, his friends started to groan.

"What is that smell? Oh Merlin, Mickey is that you? That's disgusting."

"What? It's only a bit of cologne!" Mickey protested, but he too, noticed a putrid smell that burnt his nostril hairs. Rubbing at his neck, he glared furiously at the bottle and then at the Hufflepuff table, where Jane sat with a confused expression on her face.

"Who sent you it?" his friend said, reluctantly reaching over him to look at the note as he pinched his nose shut. His eyes widened and he said nasally, "Uh, mate, have you pissed anyone off lately?"

Mickey shook his head in confusion and grabbed the note. The words had changed.

"Since you don't like to play with others, maybe you shouldn't play at all."

"Urgh, sorry mate, I have to go!" his friend said, standing and hurrying away. The surrounding people also got up and moved down the table away from Mickey. Only three boys remained in fairly close proximity and they all wore clothes pegs over their noses as they laughed. Mickey immediately noticed that one of them was the Potter kid who'd made Chaser at trials and had tried to defend Devon's little sister. Potter waved and mimed puking as he and his friends also moved down the bench, away from him. People began to laugh as Mickey furiously rubbed at his neck, threw a jug of water on himself and finally ran out of the hall, pushing people out of the way as they yelped in disgust at his odor.

"Good one James," Devon Wood said, clapping him on the back as he and his friends moved over to the open spot. "Now I feel so sorry for him, I won't beat him to a bloody pulp."

James laughed and bowed as Devon's friends congratulated him. Even Kelly caught his eye and gave him a small smile of thanks. He nodded back but frowned as Lily Evans rolled her eyes and whispered something to Mary. As he watched her walk to the exit to meet Snape, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the team Seeker, Liv Terrence. Sirius busied himself with his porridge as she patted James' back.

"Hi everyone! Devon, McGonagall says we can't book the pitch for next Tuesday, so we either need to have our first practice tomorrow, or wait until Friday next," Liv said in her soft, airy voice. All of Devon's friends were watching her every move as she twirled her hair and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Liv was beautiful in an old fashioned, movie star sort of way with large brown eyes and caramel coloured hair that curled at the ends and never seemed a bit out of place, even as she zoomed around on her broom. Only Devon seemed unphased by her presence but more annoyed at the news.

"Damn! That's annoying. Well, I suppose we'll have to do tomorrow. James, you free?" Devon said, turning his head sharply to James who nodded, immediately feeling excitement bubble in his stomach.

"Kel! Quidditch tomorrow at six!" Devon yelled down the table to his sister who nodded but said nothing. "Liv, if you can round up the others and let them know; I'll owe you a million. I'll let McGonagall know we'll practice tomorrow and Friday," Devon said, jumping up to go to the teacher's table.

"Sure," Liv said smiling, as Devon patted her on the back. "See you later then, everyone," she said to the group of boys still watching her every move waving at her. Then she hesitated and said,

"Hi Sirius," with a small, shy smile.

Sirius looked up in slight surprise as the others watched in open awe. He gave her a half smile and said comfortably (though his ears were warm),

"Hi Liv".

She beamed and hurried off to her first class while Devon's friends, James and Peter stared at Sirius. One of Devon's friends let out a low whistle.

"Wow little man, looks like you're on Liv Terrence's radar," he said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Too bad you aren't, big man."

The older boy looked annoyed. "Merlin knows what a girl like that, sees in a kid like you though."

Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged as the first bell rang. He, James and Peter got up, leaving the older boys to quibble about the second year but as soon as they left the Hall, Peter turned on Sirius excitedly.

"Blimey! Liv Terrence, mate! Liv, bloody, Terrence."

"She's so hot," James agreed, thumping his friend on the back. Sirius, though he tried to play it cool, couldn't help grinning.

"It's nothing," he said, trying to shake off their excitement and raising his arms trying to calm them down.

"But, you've seen….her…thingies, right?" Peter said gesturing to his chest with two cupped hands. Sirius laughed.

"That, I have."

"Oh man, I can't believe she might like you," James said shaking his head as they stepped in to the Charms corridor and stood outside Flitwick's classroom, not bothering to lower their voices as their classmates passed them.

"She just said hi, what the hell are you all talking about?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. But he couldn't help but remember, that Mary said Liv was going to ask him to the Ball.

"James can find out though, can't you James? At Quidditch?" Peter said.

"Leave it," Sirius said, a hint of a whine entering his voice as they entered the full classroom. But as they sat down, and James reluctantly began to take notes for Remus, his mind drifted to the beautiful girl and his face was smug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you guys thought! Cheers :)**


	9. A girlfriend and some suspicions

_**A/N: Just a note: My beta pointed out that the Yule Ball only takes place if there is a Triward Tournament, so I have changed the name to Christmas Ball: though I don't think it will be an annual event...maybe every two years instead since I really don't want to deal with writing about so many balls. **_

_**Speaking of my beta: BIG thanks to swimdiva87 for being a great critic and helping me out :)**_

_**Ok, Enjoy guys:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius has a girlfriend and some suspicions<strong>

Sirius' birthday was at the end of November. He turned thirteen, and it was also the day he got his first girlfriend. For the last couple of weeks, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been going to Quidditch practices to support James, and Liv would come over to the stands and chat with Sirius on her breaks. Soon, Sirius found himself running in to her everywhere: the common room, outside classes, at breakfast. Though people asked about their friendship constantly, Sirius always shrugged and said she was just being nice. He thought she was pretty and chatty, but he hadn't really thought of asking her out at all until she gave him a present for his birthday. It was a black leather wrist cuff with a small silver lion embedded in the middle. She gave it to him nervously at breakfast as Sirius sat surrounded in the wrappings of the joke products, sweets, and gifts from his friends. With one of her friends awkwardly snapping her gum behind them, tapping her foot and looking impatient, Peter and James moved over so Liv could sit between them, facing Sirius and hand over the small white box.

"You really didn't…" Sirius trailed off, taking the box in surprise and glancing at James for a second.

"I wanted to," she said, biting her lip and watching as he opened it.

"Hey…cool. Thanks," Sirius said, pulling it out and cuffing it around his wrist.

"Nice," James agreed as Liv beamed, her face bright red. After examining it for a moment, Sirius looked up and smiled as she looked expectantly at him.

"You really like it?" she asked as her friend let out a whoosh of irritated air. Sirius glanced up at her before looking at Liv and nodding.

"It's great. Thanks."

She watched him for a few moments and Sirius awkwardly returned to eating.

"Come on Liv, he doesn't get it. He's just a kid," her friend said a little too loudly as she grabbed her friend's elbow. Liv watched him for another second before nodding and saying rather sadly, "Well happy birthday, Sirius." She sighed heavily and started to walk away with her friend who seemed to be patting her back consolingly.

"Are you extraordinarily dim?" Remus demanded, once they were out of earshot.

"What?" Sirius asked in surprise, as he swallowed a mouthful of cereal.

"I'm with Remus on this mate, you're a real idiot," James said, shaking his head and looking at where Liv was now with a group of her friends. They surrounded her; casting Sirius scathing looks every few moments, though he didn't understand why.

"Why?"

Even Peter sighed. "Liv is obsessed with you. Why won't you just ask her out?"

Sirius shook his head. "Shut up guys."

Remus sighed in irritation. "One of the prettiest girls in the whole school, who also happens to be two years older, buys you a birthday gift and you just say thanks."

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to say?" Sirius said in equal irritation.

"Just find her later and ask her to the ball," James said, shrugging.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll ask her now." He got up before anyone could say anything and walked over to where Liv was being shielded by her friends.

"Hey Liv, can I have a word?"

She looked up, her face eager but her friend stepped in front and shook her head. "Look, why don't you grow up?"

"Danielle! No!" Liv said hurriedly, trying to get past her.

"What? He's been messing you about for weeks!"

Sirius was inwardly, quite shocked at this. He'd never made the first move. She had come over to him, she always found him… it seemed a bit of a stretch to say he was messing with her.

"Ok look, since your friend won't let me past…can I…take you to that Ball thing?"

Her friend's mouths dropped and Liv beamed with glee as she ran over and threw her arms around him before stepping back quickly.

"Oh yes! Does this mean we're like…boyfriend/girlfriend now?"

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, considering, but finally nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Oh, ok then," she said, smiling widely.

"Um, yeah…see you later then?" Sirius said, pushing his hands in his pockets and looking distractedly at the teacher's table.

"Aren't you going to walk her to class?" the annoying friend asked. Sirius wanted to push her or something, but he contained himself and nodded.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag, okay?" he said to Liv, who nodded excitedly. As he turned, he heard them all squeal and he sighed.

"What happened?" Peter demanded as Sirius walked back to them and picked up his bag, shouldering it.

"She's my girlfriend. And I'm going to that Ball thing. Oh Merlin, please can you guys gatecrash or something? I can't handle all her friends, they're either shrieking or giggling or…." Sirius sighed, looking back at where Liv stood, smiling widely at him.

"It's a good thing she's so pretty," he muttered as he went to join her.

* * *

><p>It was a week before the Christmas Ball and the older students were buzzing with excitement. There was a Hogsmeade visit, so Liv told Sirius she would pick him up some dress robes while she sat with the Marauders at breakfast that morning. They had been dating a couple of weeks, though it was mostly holding hands and walking around the castle together. Sirius rolled his eyes at James, before shrugging.<p>

"I mean, I have some my mum gave me," he said as she grabbed his hand and looked around. He glanced at it with an air of exhaustion but did not let go as she pulled a face.

"But Sirius, I need you to match my robes!" Liv said, pouting. He shrugged again.

"Whatever."

"Great! You're the best!" she said, kissing him on the cheek and running off with her friends. Sirius was slightly red as his friends laughed at him.

"Oh shut up," he groaned, stretching. "I don't know how the older lads deal with having girlfriends, they're exhausting."

"I suppose it's because they do more than hold hands," Remus said, laughing.

"Am I supposed to be kissing her all the time?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

His three friends looked at him in disbelief and said, "YES!"

Sirius laughed, unconcerned. "Oops. No wonder her friends think I'm immature."

Not only had Liv's friends complained about his lack of maturity, but also many people around the school wondered why Liv was dating a second year when she was so popular. It had only boosted Sirius' popularity but Liv had told him repeatedly that people were laughing at her for dating someone so young. Sirius had shrugged, ignoring her hints. In fact, he regretted asking her out, being more interested in hanging out with his friends and causing trouble. But, because people seemed so envious of him, he couldn't help but enjoy the attention.

"I wish one of you could come, I'm going to be bored out of my mind," Sirius whined for the billionth time, later that afternoon.

"Well we needed someone to ask us, didn't we?" James said, though he wasn't really interested in any of the older girls, considering his quiet, but still strong crush was still on a certain redhead.

"Remus got asked," Peter put in, elbowing his friend playfully.

"Really?" James and Sirius asked, turning on Remus, who was fidgeting and blushing.

"By Eloise Drummel," he said, frowning at their grins. "But she said it was only because I was taller than most of the boys in fourth year."

"That you are, Stretch!" James said teasingly.

"Why didn't you say yes? I need you!" Sirius said dramatically, grabbing Remus' hand and laughing as he shook it off.

"I can't. I'm tired and I have to see my mum next weekend anyway," he said quietly, rubbing his temples.

"Oh come on! Can't you just wait for Christmas?" Sirius begged.

"No."

"It doesn't matter anyway, Eloise is going with someone else," Peter said.

"I hate you guys," Sirius sighed, leaning back in the armchair, covering his face and groaning. "Why did I agree to this?"

As Sirius sulked and the others laughed at him, James noticed Lily walking over to them, without Mary by her side for once. He flattened his hair unsuccessfully and nodded at her when she stopped by their chairs. She ignored him and instead, spoke to Remus.

"Hi Remus, are you done with my Charms notes?" she said, smiling.

Remus nodded, grabbing his bag and rummaging around in it.

"You gave him notes?" James asked. She nodded stiffly in response.

"Apparently yours weren't thorough enough."

"What?" James said, staring at Remus, who smiled at Lily as he handed her the notes.

"Sorry mate, but she's better at Charms, and it must have been one of the lessons that you and Sirius played hangman in, because your notes are covered in little, strangled stick figures."

Sirius laughed but James frowned.

"Kind of a show off, aren't you Evans?"

Lily glared in disbelief. "Me? That's a laugh. Who's been walking around like they're the King of the Universe since you won the last Quidditch match?"

"Well I scored 10 goals!" he shot back.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ok, bye Remus," she said, as usual ignoring the other three and spun on her heel before she walked away.

"She's such a…" James struggled for the next words.

"Loser?" Peter provided.

"Over achiever?" Sirius added.

"Challenge?" Remus teased.

"Shut up."

"Why James? It's clear you still fancy her."

"No, I don't. That was temporary insanity," James said irritably, pushing away the Gobstones, he'd been playing with Peter.

"Temporary?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned, momentarily excited, thinking Lily had come back but slid in to a small smile as he saw Kelly and Sarah Bishop the Sixth Year Chaser, approach him.

"What is this? Unwanted losers day?" Sirius groaned.

Kelly rolled her eyes at him. "You're so witty, Black. You'd think dating a Fourth Year might improve your intelligence, but I guess not."

"Jealous?" Sirius said, winking, though he felt nauseous even pretending to flirt with her.

Kelly exhaled sharply. "Oh my God, yes. You caught me, I've never felt this way before." She then turned to roll her eyes at Sarah who was laughing, though looked a little awkward being around so many second years.

"Ready for practice, James?" Kelly said, turning away from an annoyed Sirius. James nodded enthusiastically and jumped up.

"You have practice on a Saturday as well? You had one on Thursday," Sirius complained, nodding his head significantly towards Remus who was buried in his schoolwork and Peter who was watching his toad jump around the Gobstones board and get sprayed. James shrugged but Kelly spoke first.

"Give the guy a prize someone, that man knows his days of the week. What intelligence," she said, putting on a large fake smile.

"Hang on…didn't you fail your last Potions test?" Sirius mocked back.

"Look, I'll leave you guys to it…See you two at the Pitch," Sarah said uncomfortably, walking away hurriedly with Jimmy Smith and Frank Longbottom.

"Wait, didn't Liv go to Hogsmeade?" James said, glancing at Sirius.

"All the older players did. But she's probably back and on the Pitch already," Kelly said impatiently.

"Ok, ok…see you lads later," James said, waving and leaving with Kelly, who did not even glance at any of the others.

"God, it must be horrible to be her," Sirius said rolling his eyes. Peter nodded but Remus just leaned back from his work, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Why don't you just hang around a bit longer, the ball is only a few days before the holidays begin," Sirius said, eyeing the piles of work Remus had around him. "Then you could hand everything in on Monday, not Friday."

Remus sighed. "Shut up about it. I'm leaving on Saturday, that's it. It's not like I have a choice."

"I thought you were going to stay for Christmas this year, like the rest of us," Peter put in.

"Well, I can't, all right?" Remus snapped.

"You look worried about something though, mate…" Sirius pushed, watching his friend's face carefully.

"Well, not everyone doesn't care if they don't hand something in."

"No…it's like you don't want to go. You never really do."

"Yes I do!" Remus protested.

"Yeah, I know you love your mum and everything…but you never have any fun. It's like you don't want to go…but…"

"I have to? Yes, Sirius, what exactly is your point?" Remus said, slamming his books shut and thrusting them in his bag.

"Well, why don't you just tell your mum you'll come home a little later than expected?" Sirius shrugged.

"I can't," he said briskly, standing up.

"You're keeping something from us, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, I'm making up that my mother's ill, am I?" Remus said coldly, his face red as he glared at Sirius. But Sirius, being very used to analyzing expressions, noticed he did not look in to his eyes, but looked right through him instead.

"I think you're lying about something."

"Look, just because you're grumpy because you're sick of your girlfriend, doesn't mean you get to take it out on me."

"Can we stop fighting please? Sirius, give him a break," Peter pleaded. But Sirius' mind was too full; racing through all of the things Remus might be lying about.

"They aren't…forcing you to come back are they?" Sirius said as delicately as he could. But by most standards, this did not come out delicate in the least.

Remus looked appalled at the accusation and shook his head.

"I'm going to work somewhere else."

Sirius watched him as Peter tried to convince him to stay, but made no move to do the same. When Remus had left and Peter had half heartedly tried to get him to go apologize, Sirius stared out of the window and thought. Peter watched him in silence, but didn't dare ask what was on his mind, as Sirius seemed very deep in thought. Eventually, Peter decided to get on with one of his late homework assignments and leave Sirius to it.

'Why does he go every single month?' Sirius thought. 'How come he was never allowed to adjust the dates of his visits?' 'How did the teachers allow it?' 'Why did he always look so worried and tired and…scared just before he left.' And Remus always came back looking relieved, but a little worse for the wear. Could it be his parents? Having parents like his, Sirius found no reason to believe Remus' were any different. Maybe the Lupins were even more controlling than the Blacks. But there was another inkling there…mostly to do with the essay they'd been set in Defence Against the Dark Arts that week. Remus had already started it but he'd also looked upset when it was set. And then there was the weird interaction with the Professor they had that year. Professor Trumple was old and was one of the few teachers who seemed to dislike Remus. He never called on him in class, made a big deal about his absences and when he set the essay and had stopped Remus to say, he expected a perfect essay from him. But that essay was about werewolves and Sirius hardly thought one of his best friends was a monster. If Remus were a monster it would be something like a Hinkypunk or something. But then….

Sirius pulled out the heavily unused homework planner Remus had given him and flipped to the pristine calendar pages. He checked the date against the lunar calendar they'd made in class, but couldn't remember the date of Remus' last absence. He shut the book, his hands shaking slightly and shook his head. No, that was ridiculous. A stupid theory. So, for the next hour and a half, he thought about how Remus didn't talk about his home life much and how none of the Marauders had ever met his parents. Maybe he and Remus had a lot more in common than he'd thought.

"Look who I pushed in the mud!" came James' cheery voice later, startling Sirius from his thoughts and causing Peter to laugh. Remus was pulling faces but he laughed with James and Peter. A freshly showered James had an arm around Remus, whose shirt was covered in mud and quite a sight to see. Sirius smiled at his friend and Remus shrugged, indicating that all was forgotten from earlier. Though for Sirius this was not the case, he nodded back, prepared to let it go for the time being.

"All right, I have to go upstairs to change before dinner."

So, the four went upstairs together, still laughing at Remus and listening to James chatter on about Quidditch practice. When they got to the dormitory, the three boys sat on Remus' bed as it was certainly the neatest, and Remus pulled out a clean t-shirt from his drawers. Just as James was telling them about Devon calling him the best Chaser their team had had in years, Sirius noticed something on Remus' bare back as he changed.

"Hang on," he said loudly jumping up and pointing to the large but fairly faint scar on Remus' back. "What's that from?"

Remus twisted his head to look, reddened but shook his head. "Oh, I fell over."

"Looks like a serious fall," James said joining Sirius in the examination.

"Will you all stop staring at me?" Remus joked, pulling his shirt over his head in a hurry.

"Looks like someone hurt you," Sirius said darkly.

"What?" Remus, Peter and James all said together.

"Is that why you go back every month? So they can punish you and knock you around a bit?" Sirius said in a controlled voice, though he felt his blood boiling.

Remus stared, as the other two watched with their mouths open.

"Sirius, mate…that's…"

"What, true? Who is it Remus? Your mum isn't ill is she? She's sick…hitting you that hard! Did you bleed?" Sirius accused.

"This, coming from the boy who had ten scars on his back at the end of the summer? What was it, your Mum or your Dad?" Remus shot back angrily.

"My dad, though my mum held me in place. Which is why I'm worried for you. You've got to stay here Remus…like I do. Only go back when you absolutely need to," Sirius said solemnly.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're crazy! My parents don't hit me."

"So where's the scar from?"

"I fell!"

"You're lying! What are you lying about?" Sirius yelled, his mind racing once more. Maybe he was right before…maybe it wasn't his parents. But, no…it couldn't be. Not their Remus.

"Sirius, you're out of order. Remus hasn't done anything," Peter said.

"Yeah mate, you're losing it," James said quietly.

"What the hell are you keeping from us?" Sirius demanded, ignoring them.

"NOTHING!" Remus roared as the door to the dormitory flung open and Liv popped merrily in, her hair wet from the showers. She seemed to be completely oblivious to the argument as Remus turned away and James and Peter looked at the floor. Sirius didn't look at her, his eyes still on Remus' covered back.

"Hi Sirius, I have your robes! They're so nice, try them on so we can make alterations before the Ball," she said, coming over to him and thrusting a box in to his hands.

"I'm going to dinner," Remus said.

"Yeah, we'll come," Peter said, following him.

"Um…see you there okay?" James said, looking at Sirius who nodded, his jaw tight.

"Everything okay?" Liv asked, as the door closed and Sirius headed to the bathroom to change. He didn't answer. His head was swimming.

Sirius didn't apologize to Remus the next day, but the two pretended like nothing had happened. In fact, James and Peter saw very little of the other two Marauders outside of lessons that last week of the term before the Ball. Sirius had reluctantly been forced to sit with Liv and her friends at every opportunity and though he pulled faces across the room at James, he and Liv had also moved forward in their relationship. He arrived in the dormitory one evening, his hands in his pockets, whistling to himself and James immediately demanded to know what had happened.

"Well, we snogged," Sirius said, a shifty smile on his face, growing wider when the other three whooped and whistled.

"How was it?" Peter demanded.

Sirius shrugged though his smile was secretive as he continued to whistle and get ready for bed. Remus was the only one, still sitting at his desk by the time midnight rolled around. This was quite usual behavior for him that week, always studying or in the library, buried in his books.

"Turn out the lights will you?" Sirius said sleepily.

"I'm working!" Remus protested.

"Well you wouldn't be, if you just stayed until the end of the term like the rest of us."

Remus whipped around to glare at Sirius but the dark haired boy was already buried under his sheets, drifting off to sleep.

"Maybe he's right mate…will you even get to see the Quidditch match the day before the Ball?" James asked, tentatively.

"Of course I will!" Remus said, softening. "I've never missed one, have I?"

James shrugged. "There's still time," he said, pulling the covers over his head. Remus turned to Peter but he too, was already asleep. Remus' fist tightened around his quill as he took a deep, shaky breath. Things were getting risky…he'd need to invent more excuses, Sirius was already suspicious and now James was too. He scoffed to himself thinking how those two would agree with each other regardless, but then put his head in his hands.

He didn't want to lie anymore. Would they really accept him? Was telling the truth about his transformations be better than losing their trust completely? He shook his head and continued to write the werewolf essay for Defense. It came easily to him of course, but it also pained him to think about it. He was classified as a dark creature, something to be feared. He just wanted to talk to somebody about it, but not his best friends. If only there was someone else he could talk to…maybe even a girlfriend like Sirius had. Only, Remus might enjoy having a girlfriend. But then, he laughed bitterly to himself. As if he could even begin to put himself in that situation. He'd take his secret until they left Hogwarts. He would not lose his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Review, please :)**_


	10. The Truth About Remus

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone who isn't reviewing is enjoying it too. This one if particularly long. **_

**_Thanks again to my beta: swimdiva87. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth about Remus<strong>

James was zooming down the Pitch, his eye on the Quaffle in Sarah's hands as she darted around one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. He was distracted and hadn't been playing his best game. Devon had already yelled at him twice for missing a scoring opportunity, but he was thinking about Remus and his Defense essay. He'd counted the days, but knew it was just a coincidence even though he could see Sirius' point: Remus was hiding something from them. As much as he felt compelled to trust his three friends, Remus was still a mystery. Dodging a Bludger, James flew near the stands, raising his arm to Frank Longbottom, who now had the possession of the Quaffle. He heard Sirius and Peter yelling "Go James!" and distractedly glanced back to grin at them but his eyes rested on Remus, who wasn't watching but closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Not one to let his thoughts get completely in the way of Quidditch, however, James ducked around another Ravenclaw Chaser and easily caught Frank's pass. As he sped off to the goal, his thoughts of Remus left him, feeling the usual elation when he scored and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Even on his off days this kid is amazing to watch!" came the commentator's voice, some fourth year he didn't really know.

James raised his arms in triumph, grinning at the stands before flying at the Ravenclaw Chaser and causing him to drop the Quaffle back in to his hands. Holding on to the red orb tightly, James spun and dashed back to the goals, scoring again.

"Brilliant, James!" he heard Devon yell as he, Sarah, and Frank followed the Ravenclaws back to their side of the Pitch. Devon stopped the goal easily and tossed it out to Frank before yelling. "James, check on Liv!"

Nodding, James sped over to where Liv was hovering near his friends in the stands. She was waving at Sirius.

"What are you doing?" he said, yanking her arm and pulling her away. He noticed but tried to ignore Remus' exhausted face and yelled at Liv.

"Why aren't you looking for the Snitch?"

"Of course I'm looking!" she snapped, her eyes whirling around the stadium.

"Looked like you were looking at Sirius," James said knowingly.

"Shut up, you're just a new Second Year. I know what I'm doing!" she yelled irritably.

"Same year as your boyfriend," James yelled back. She glared at him, but James noticed that the Ravenclaw Seeker was going in to a dive.

"Liv!" he shouted, pointing and racing with her to where the Seeker was, as James flew in the Ravenclaw's way, Liv caught sight of the Snitch and snatched it up, luckily winning the game by a hair. Devon gave her an earful and she sulkily apologized to James. Now that they'd won and were back on the ground, however, James was back to thinking about Remus. He jumped off his broom, pushed past someone and ran over to where his friends were approaching. He didn't notice that Lily Evans was glaring at him, as she picked herself off the floor in annoyance.

"Remus, what's wrong?" he said after they'd congratulated him.

"Nothing, but I have to leave now," Remus said weakly, glancing up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late." And then without another word, he was running off to the castle leaving his three friends very confused.

"I think you're right about him lying, you know?" James quietly said to Sirius in a dark tone. Sirius nodded and then cringed as a girl with long hair threw her arms around his neck. James rolled his eyes, said goodbye to Peter and went to change as Liv complained to Sirius about him. He grinned when Sirius spoke in a stiff voice.

"Well he's right, isn't he? Why weren't you looking for the Snitch?"

"What does he know? He's so young."

"Same age as me, and he's my best mate, in case you forgot. Come on, Peter," Sirius said, turning away and dragging Peter behind him.

"Oh Sirius, wait! I'm sorry."

"Apologize to James, not to me."

* * *

><p>In true Sirius fashion, he ignored the argument they'd had the night before and indulgently let Liv chatter on about the Ball at lunch the next day. When she left the common room to get ready, however he turned to James while Peter went off to do his last detention of the term with Professor McGonagall.<p>

"We've got to talk about Remus."

James sighed and nodded. "What does he do every month?"

"I had a theory about that," Sirius said.

"It's not about his parents again, is it?" James said wearily.

"I haven't completely ruled it out, but I have been tiptoeing around another theory".

"Me too…but mine's ridiculous."

"Mine too…you first," Sirius goaded.

"Well, have you noticed that he's always leaving around the same time every month?" James said carefully.

"Yes…but it hasn't been many months that we've known him…" Sirius said slowly.

"A year and a half…but anyway…every time he says his mother is sick…doesn't he…well, look sick?"

"It's not always his mother though," Sirius said, playing devil's advocate.

"It's the full moon. Every time," James said darkly.

"I know. I thought the same thing. And how he went all stiff when Professor Trumple mentioned the werewolf essay…" Sirius said, biting his lip and lowering his voice to ensure no one overheard them.

"It can't be," James breathed, staring at Sirius with worry.

"Not Remus…"

"My dad's told me horror stories. But somehow, I always feel bad for them," James said, ruffling his hair, a habit he'd picked up since joining the Quidditch team.

"Feel bad for them? James, werewolves are dangerous!" Sirius shot back, his voice still low. The common room was buzzing loudly however, so there was little chance of successful eavesdroppers.

"I know, but it's not their fault they got bitten, is it?"

"We're being ridiculous. His mother's just sick…" Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Do you think we ought to keep watch though?"

"What would we do?" Sirius wondered.

"Be there for him. 'Through thick and thin'," James said at once.

"Oh come on, I was only joking that time," Sirius reasoned, remembering the silly phrase they'd used last year before their first Halloween prank.

"He's still our friend. He's been nothing but a good friend to us."

"I know…"

"Let's just watch ok?" James said staring at Sirius.

"Deal with it later?" Sirius proposed. They shook on it.

* * *

><p>James whistled loudly, drawing a lot of attention to he and Peter, who started cat calling as Sirius descended the dormitory stairs frowning and pulling at the collar of his charcoal grey dress robes. He scowled as his friends laughed at him and he joined them, glaring at the clock on the wall.<p>

"Stop it. You've seen me seven times already," he said glaring around the room at the Gryffindors who were laughing at their display. Sirius had indeed been up and down the stairs seven times as Liv's friend had been sent to approve his appearance. Either the robes were too crumpled or too neat; or his hair was too slick or not styled enough but Sirius had been told to change what he thought, was about a million things about his appearance and Liv wasn't even ready yet. James and Peter, who had found this incredibly amusing, brought more attention to the fact by applauding the changes loudly to the whole common room.

"Your hair looks brilliant this time, mate," James teased, grinning and ducking as Sirius swiped at his head with a clenched fist.

Danielle, Liv's right hand woman, finally nodded at him.

"Ok, you look fine. Wait until you see her, she looks amazing!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She could be wearing a brown paper bag at this point and I wouldn't care."

Danielle glared. "You are such a child."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Sirius taunted back, annoyingly.

James and Peter laughed as Danielle huffed upstairs and Sirius slipped in to a lazy smile.

"This is really not worth it," he sighed.

"Want to play Snap while you wait?" Peter asked but Sirius mournfully declined.

"I won't make it until Christmas if I lose and get soot all over me," he groaned.

Finally Liv arrived, three giggling friends behind her. Sirius made no move to get up but most male eyes in the room were on her. She cleared her throat, ignoring all of the bulging eyes and smiled sweetly at Sirius, though her friends began to whisper. Finally Sirius got up.

"You ready then?"

She stared at him, her mouth dropping open slightly in disbelief, but he made no move to compliment her. He did think she looked gorgeous but he hated being kept waiting. And more than that, he hated being told to change.

"Aren't you going to say she looks nice?" Danielle demanded.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, you look nice."

Liv looked like she was going to cry as she bit her lip and looked at the floor. Somewhat unfortunately for Sirius, he could not handle crying girls. He moved to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it until she looked at him.

"Really, really nice," he whispered to her making her break in to a shaky laugh.

"Let's go, ok?" he said to which she nodded.

"Bye mates," Sirius said, shooting James and Peter a disbelieving look as Liv's friends followed behind them closely. They saluted him and went back to their game of Snap as Sirius loosened his collar once more and sighed.

"Thanks for coming," Liv said as they walked ahead of her friends, holding hands. Sirius shrugged, feeling his stomach churn as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He was a little worried about the night; though he was sure he would never admit it and simply say he thought it was going to be boring. He felt all eyes on him as they arrived in the Entranceway and waited for Liv's friends' dates. He leaned against the wall, kicking up one leg and staring around the space, his now signature look of indifference on his face as Liv and her friends giggled excitedly. Danielle was hugging her date, Tom something, a Gryffindor Fourth year.

"Hey Black," he said, when they separated.

Sirius nodded.

"Tell your friend I hope he feels better. What the hell happened to him anyway?" he said, causing the group to raise their eyebrows in interest. Sirius raised his own eyebrows.

"What?" he said, in confusion.

"That tall, skinny kid you're always with. The peaky looking one."

"You mean Remus?" Sirius asked, scratching the back of his well-groomed head. Liv slapped his wrist lightly and though he dropped his hand, he ignored her.

"Remus isn't sick. He went home early," he said, his mind swimming with his usual Remus concerns.

Tom shook his head. "No, I was just in the Hospital Wing doing a detention. He looks like he fell fifty feet."

Sirius mouth dropped open. "But…"

"They say he was riding his broom, there's blood everywhere." Tom shrugged before offering his arm to his date and leading Danielle and the rest of the girls in to the Great hall.

"Remus doesn't…" Sirius began but drifted off as he thought carefully through what seemed like quite an elaborate cover story.

"Sirius," Liv hissed, tugging at his sleeve. "Come on!"

In a daze, he began to walk with her but paused again when he heard loud, hysterical shrieking from a nearby corridor. Liv stamped her foot impatiently, looking embarrassedly at the older students who were passing by them, watching with interest.

"Come on!" she said, pulling him once more. This time, he shook her off and listened, carefully to the voices. He heard McGonagall now, too.

"Mrs.. Lupin! Please, keep your voice down. There are students around. The Christmas Ball…"

"Where is he? Oh Merlin! I knew I should've never let him come."

Sirius began to walk to the corridor, leaving Liv appalled. Just as he was about to turn the corner, she yelled at him across the space.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

The voices of McGonagall and Mrs Lupin stopped abruptly and the Entrance way fell silent from the flutter of conversation and the students all turned to watch. He turned in annoyance.

"WHAT?" he said, looking at her, impatiently.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Liv shouted, seething, her hair practically standing on end. Her usual quiet, sweet demeanor was long gone and for once, Sirius thought she looked fake and ugly.

He looked at her, a dangerous look on his own face, but she didn't back down, stepping forward and clenching her fists. Just as she began to shout, a woman with chestnut coloured hair and a strained face whirled around the corner with Professor McGonagall huffing behind her, looking scandalized. The two older women stopped short, watching as Liv screamed. McGonagall's face looked torn between stopping the fight and leaving them to it.

"I've been making excuses for you for weeks! Everyone told me I was an idiot for dating someone so young and immature. I could have anyone I want, don't you get that?" she yelled at Sirius, who though he felt uncomfortable, looked at ease. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, ignoring their audience and listened with mock patience to Liv berating him.

"It's not enough to be good looking or cool! Do you even give a damn about me? Why did you ask me out in the first place!"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but clamped it shut when she carried on.

"I've practically begged you to act like a normal boyfriend but all you want to do is PLAY with your stupid little friends! HOW can you treat me like this?" Finally she glared, her chest heaving and her eyes bulging.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Are you finished?"

One person gasped but a couple of boys chuckled quietly.

"What have you got to say for yourself!" Liv yelled, ignoring the whispers.

"I've got to go," Sirius shrugged.

"You're leaving me here? Right before the Ball?" she said, her lip starting to tremble. Her eyes glistened but Sirius didn't pay attention.

"Yeah. Sorry," he said shortly, not feeling sorry at all.

She stared in disbelief as Sirius stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around the room in apparent interest. Then the real waterworks started and Sirius fought not to roll his eyes. She played that card far too much in his opinion. Soon, Danielle and the others were there, comfortingly dragging her away and he sighed heavily and chuckled uncomfortably. Their audience was staring at him in awe. No one seemed sure if they should be impressed or thoroughly disgusted by his behavior. He was after all a Second Year who seemed like he didn't care in the least about what they might think.

"Move along there. Go to the Ball or your dormitories!" Professor McGonagall said, finally finding her voice and clapping her hand authoritatively at the crowd. "Mr Black, I suppose you ought to go back to Gryffindor Tower as you no longer have a dancing partner, you are not allowed to go to the Ball."

Sirius grinned and shrugged at her before his eyes turned with interest to Mrs Lupin. She had a similar look of interest on her face, though she seemed distracted.

"Black? Sirius?" she said, hoarsely.

Sirius nodded. "At your service. Who are you?"

"Mr Black! Manners," McGonagall reprimanded.

"I'm Remus' Mum. You're a friend of his, aren't you?"

Sirius nodded, and she grabbed at his hand. He was disconcerted by her touch but more so by her face. She looked worried, yes but not ill. Wasn't she supposed to be ill? What was going on?

"Have you seen him? Is he alright?"

Sirius stared. "What are you talking about? He's supposed to be visiting you."

"What?" Mrs Lupin asked, glancing at Professor McGonagall who looked equally confused.

"You're the one who's supposed to be ill all the time," Sirius said, accusation creeping in to his voice.

"What? Remus…he's….he's the ill one," Mrs Lupin, said vaguely sounding faint.

"Fell off his Broomstick," McGonagall said. "Now, Black, back to your dormitory."

"Remus doesn't fly. He doesn't even have a broomstick," Sirius said obstinately.

Mrs Lupin shook on spot and both McGonagall and Sirius moved to support her.

"We'd better get to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said quietly, leading Mrs Lupin away.

"Can I come?"

"No! To your common room, now!" the professor replied briskly.

"What? He's my friend. I suppose you don't care if I want to check on him?" Sirius argued, glaring at her suspiciously.

"I'll take points for your cheek, Black," McGonagall said tightly, though her face faltered.

"What? Because I want to see my ill friend?"

"COMMON ROOM. NOW!" McGonagall yelled, finally losing her temper thoroughly.

"Fine. Bye Minnie," Sirius said cheekily, walking in the opposite direction, ignoring her red, furious face. "Hey Mrs Lupin, tell Remus that me, James and Peter are worried about him. Please."

Mrs. Lupin nodded and choked back a sob as McGonagall led her firmly by the arm to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius watched them go before hurrying to the Common Room to tell the others.

* * *

><p>James and Peter in fact were not in the common room, but standing near the staircase to the Dungeons. They'd fancied a walk after Sirius had left; both of them exhausted with Gobstones and Snap and had run in to Severus Snape and Lily Evans.<p>

"Out after hours Evans?" James said, ignoring Snape altogether.

"We still have ten minutes before curfew Potter," Lily said coolly.

"But what if you get a detention?" James mocked, egged on by Peter's laughter.

"I suppose you don't care about one either," she said, turning to Snape trying to ignore the others.

"I hate to admit it though Sev, he's right. I don't want a detention right before Christmas."

Snape nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you on the train?"

James whistled loudly making Peter laugh again and Snape twitch in annoyance.

Lily ignored their teasing and smiled, squeezing Snape's arm. "Of course! Save me a seat!"

Snape smiled, his yellow teeth showing. "Don't I always?"

Lily laughed. "Not one with Mulciber though," she said, her face straightening.

"Of course not," Snape replied quickly.

"Bye then! See you tomorrow," she said, waving as she walked away. She did not spare Peter or James a second glance, thoroughly annoying the latter.

"Oooh, so Snivelly's got a date has he?" James said, adjusting his face in a grin. "How'd you manage that? Brew up a love potion?"

"At least I don't have to show off to get any attention," Snape said, his lip curling.

"Showing off am I? Sorry Snivellus, I don't much fancy impressing you."

"Why don't you stick that expensive broomstick up your behind and leave Lily alone?" Snape said, stepping forward dangerously.

"Evans? What's she got to do with it?" James shrugged.

"Oh shut up, Potter," Snape said. "Everyone knows you fancy her. She'll never like you, no matter how many Quidditch games you win."

"Well no one will ever like you, no matter how many times you wash your hair!" Peter put in, making James laugh loudly.

"Yeah go on, Snivellus, do something useful and take a shower."

Snape raised his wand threateningly but James already had his out.

"Ah..ah…ah…. do you really want to do that?" James said, twirling his wand and glancing at Peter who had scrambled to draw his own wand.

"It's two against one," Peter pointed out to which Snape laughed bitterly.

"I'd only be aiming for one," he said, glaring at James.

"And what if it were three against one?" came a voice from behind them. James and Peter turned to see Sirius striding up, his wand out and dress robes billowing around him. Seeing that Sirius was several inches taller than all of the boys present, Snape lowered his wand and scowled.

"Face me man to man some time Potter and you won't be laughing anymore."

James laughed in response. "Oh, I'll be laughing."

With another scowl, Snape turned and descended the staircase to the Dungeons leaving the three boys alone in the corridor.

"Excellent work, mate!" Peter said raising his hand for a high five from Sirius. Sirius shook his head.

"We've got to talk. This is important."

They stood in a dark alcove listening to Sirius describe his meeting with Mrs Lupin, their faces solemn but confused.

"Why aren't you at the Ball though?" Peter asked when Sirius had finished. The taller boy rolled his eyes.

"Ditched that idiot Liv. Who needs a flippin' Ball when our friend could be in danger?"

"Or could he be the one that's dangerous?" James said stiffly, addressing the elephant in the room. Sirius nodded, looking at the floor.

"I just…I can't believe it. Remus is like…a hinkypunk. Not a…." he trailed off and James nodded. Peter however was staring between the two looking confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Have you gone mad?" Peter said, scratching his head.

Sirius groaned in frustration. "Think about it, you dimwit!"

"What, Remus being a hinkypunk? Don't they only have one leg?"

"As shocked as I am that you actually remembered something from Defense against The Dark Arts, mate…use your bloody head will you?" James said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Peter whined.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Oh forget it. James, what are we going to do?"

"Why are you talking behind Remus' back? He's our friend!" Peter said, annoyed at the exclusion.

James was slightly moved by this comment. He and Sirius had always thought of Peter as a tag along: for amusement and ego stroking but here he was defending their friend against them. He looked at Sirius who seemed equally surprised.

"We're not exactly talking behind his back," Sirius said, looking at Peter with new respect.

"We're just worried about him. We think…he's not telling us something," James added.

"So? You don't tell me everything," Peter said pointedly.

"Like what?" Sirius demanded.

"Well you didn't say what kissing Liv was like…and James didn't tell me his Potions mark last week."

James and Sirius exchanged a look.

"You Div! I didn't want to go on and on about my stupid girlfriend," Sirius sighed.

"Ex," Peter corrected annoyingly.

"And I didn't tell you my Potions mark because it was terrible and…" James ruffled his hair and shrugged.

"And Perfect Evans was around when you asked," Sirius finished with a smirk. He got a shove in return and chuckled but Peter was looking very serious.

"So why is Remus any different?"

"Because his mum is not ill!" Sirius snapped.

"Well…you don't think she's hitting him like you thought before, do you?" Peter said, carefully.

Sirius shook his head. "No…she was…well, quite nice. And worried about him."

"So what's wrong? He's my friend too, I want to help."

James and Sirius were quiet for a moment.

"We have a theory. But you have to promise not to be scared."

"Shut up!" Peter said, blushing.

"Well, it's scary, Pete. I'm scared," Sirius admitted.

"So, why do I have to promise not to be?"

"Will you stop asking so many bloody questions?" The usually patient James was at the end of his rope. "We think…Remus might be…"

"Well, to put it lightly… a werewolf," Sirius said, cringing as the words were said out loud.

Peter's normally tiny eyes grew large and round as his jaw dropped.

"Are you having a laugh?"

James shook his head. "I wish. But think about it…every time he's away…"

"He's tired, sick…" Peter realized, stumbling back in to the wall.

"And it's always the full moon…"

"Not our Remus!" Peter said. "They're…monsters! Evil!"

"Not Remus," James said firmly.

"It wasn't his fault, he wasn't born that way," Sirius agreed, though he'd said the same thing as Peter, the last time he and James had talked.

"But…how…"

"Look, we don't know anything for sure yet. Are you guys up for an adventure?" James said, pulling his Invisibility cloak from his robes and holding it up.

* * *

><p>"Damn James, that was my foot!" Sirius grumbled.<p>

"Sorry…I'm not used to having three people under here," James apologized.

"Under where?" Peter said and James and Sirius laughed despite their current discomfort.

"Underwear!" Sirius gasped.

"Ok, ok, shut up," Peter said blushing. "How are we going to get in unnoticed?" he said indicating the closed door to the Hospital Wing.

"We're supposed to be in the common room," James said biting his lip, thinking. "Distraction, Marauders! Sirius do you have anything on you?"

"Just a firecracker I'd planned on setting off at the Ball," Sirius shrugged.

"That's perfect. Now we'll need to jam the door so they have to open it all the way to check on the disturbance. And then, when it's open, we slip by. Got it?" James recited his plan.

"Here, I have some Spello tape," Peter said.

"Hopefully they won't notice?" Sirius said doubtfully.

"Whatever, we're under the cloak, they won't," James said, taping the bottom of the door generously. "Ok, now."

Sirius nodded, and pulled a string on the firecracker and threw it away from them. A moment later, a large piercing bang exploded making the muffled voices in the Hospital Wing halt. A few seconds later, they heard Madam Pomfrey bustling over to the door.

"What in the world?" she was muttering as she pushed at the stuck door. Finally they heard her put her entire weight against it firmly and the door swung open abruptly. Carefully, the three boys, slipped by her as she walked in to the corridor, careful to check the cloak was still covering them all.

"Peeves?" they heard her ask in to nothingness as they approached the bed in the back with the curtains drawn halfway. Peeking through the gap, they held back gasps as they saw their friend lying on blood stained sheets, deep cuts and green bruises lining his arms and face. Remus was pale and sweaty and completely unconscious as his mother, wept loudly beside him.

With the loud sobbing, Peter took the chance to whisper.

"He's not dead…is he?"

Sirius and James shook their heads violently, but both boys felt as though their hearts had jumped to their throats. He wasn't…was he?

Professor Dumbledore was solemn as he listened to Professor McGonagall talk to him quietly and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled around Remus, trying to wake him.

"Oh please, let him sleep! He'll be in so much pain," Mrs Lupin, said between teary hiccoughs.

"I must give him this blood replenishing Potion and he can take something for the pain if he wakes too. It's quite alright; we've managed every month so far."

"But this time was the worst! Why?"

"He seemed angrier when I took him down last night. Irritated at everything. I put it down to the excessive homework assignments he had to complete before the transformation this month."

"End of term pressure, indeed," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. He looked concerned as Remus began to stir. When his eyes finally opened, Remus groaned and the boys under the invisibility cloak cringed as they saw tears fall down his pained face.

"Remus, take this my dear, take this," Pomfrey said, thrusting a Potion at him. He mumbled as he sipped down three different Potions and finally he turned to his mother who was sobbing inconsolably now, with McGonagall's hand uncomfortably on her shoulder.

"Oh, Mum…why are you here?" he gasped, putting his face in his hands and cringing again as one of his open cuts, brushed against the sheets.

"I wanted to bring you home myself this time, I..." she couldn't finish and Remus looked up to glare at the Professors. Though they seemed to understand, they said nothing.

"Mum…it's not that bad," he whispered.

"You've been lying! You said you'd got it under control and it wasn't as bad anymore," she accused.

"Remus! A million times I asked if I should write to your mother!" Pomfrey accused in a similar fashion.

Remus groaned and leaned against the pillows, his face still covered.

"Now, now let's not berate the boy for being brave," Dumbledore said softly.

"I just didn't want to worry anyone," Remus mumbled.

"But we're already worried, Remus. Your friends too!" Mrs. Lupin said, clutching his hand.

And then, if possible Remus turned paler.

"What?" he said, slowly, his blood shot eyes growing wide.

"I ran in to your friend Sirius. He asked me to tell you that he and the others were worried about you. I'm so happy you've found such good friends."

"Oh God…" Remus said, barely audibly, staring in to space. "Mum…what have you done?"

"What, dear?"

"You…you told them?"

"Haven't you?" Mrs. Lupin asked in confusion.

"Of course not! They can't know! No one can know!" Remus said desperately.

Peter was digging his fingernails in to the forearms of James and Sirius, but they said nothing, as they too felt like clutching tight to something real.

"Remus, your lythancropy is not something you can control," Madam Pomfrey tried to say soothingly as she brushed his hair from his face in a motherly fashion. Mrs Lupin stood and took over quickly from the nurse.

"But, I can control who knows about me."

"Don't you trust your friends, Remus?" Mrs. Lupin said.

"Of course I do. I'm just not sure they'd trust me," Remus said in a small voice. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Of course I understand. If the news of your condition were to get out, it might make your time here very difficult."

Remus laughed bitterly and Dumbledore indulged him with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course, it is difficult as it is. I will not forbid you from telling your friends. But I will advise you to choose carefully when it comes to divulging this information, for your own good."

"I'm not telling anyone," Remus insisted and Dumbledore nodded. "I just wish I could have someone with me…" Remus said very quietly. Everyone seemed to hear this but had no way to address it. After a few moments, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well Mr Lupin, when you feel up to it, we can arrange a Portkey for you and your mother to return home. Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

Remus shook his head. "No thank you, Professor."

"Happy Christmas, Mr Lupin," he said, bowing once more and leaving the bedside with an extraordinarily quiet McGonagall.

James, Sirius and Peter watched Mrs Lupin hug her son and Madam Pomfrey fuss about some more Potions for a minute, but all were disturbed by the very dead, hopeless look in Remus' eyes as he allowed the two women to flutter around him. Sirius looked away as Pomfrey started to tend to one of the deeper gashes and noticed Dumbledore and McGonagall talking quietly at the door of the Hospital Wing. Beckoning to the others, they moved slowly towards the two Professors standing in the doorway. They only had a few moments to get out of the Hospital Wing with them, but as they passed, they overheard the conversation and James motioned for them to stop in the corridor to listen.

"But Albus, the child will destroy himself. We have to find something to help him."

"Ah Minerva, I over anyone wish for his time here to be as happy as any other student, but what can we do? The Wolfsbane Potion is years from being fully developed and there is no better option than that. You listened to Mrs Lupin's explanation of the numerous Healer visits, no doubt."

McGonagall sighed and looked away. The boys were shocked to see the usually severe Professor look so sad.

"Then, perhaps I can accompany him next time, in my Animagus form."

"No Minerva. We cannot be sure he will not harm you, even in your Animal form. Remus is not himself during the transformations. He is not the quiet and thoughtful boy we just saw. He doesn't have control and I cannot risk anyone's life," Dumbledore said, sighing heavily and closing his eyes.

"It has been proven that werewolves are more calm around other animals. Perhaps he won't hurt himself if I'm in his presence. I can help him keep control."

"Unfortunately, while your form is impressive, Minerva, a simple house cat could not keep a werewolf at bay."

McGonagall scowled and Dumbledore chuckled half heartedly before sighing again.

"Alas, let us return to the Ball. It's about time we break up any indecency, don't you agree?"

And with that, the two Professors left, leaving the three Invisible boys with a lot to think about.

With the common room full of students buzzing with excitement after the Ball, the Marauders headed straight for the dormitories, ignoring Liv's friends who were glaring daggers at Sirius and Liv herself, who was trying to ignore him as she listened to a plain looking Fifth Year boy talk to her about something. She laughed loudly at something, grabbing his arm and staring at Sirius, but he simply rolled his eyes.

"What an enormous Git," he said to his friends as they ascended the staircase. The others said nothing but as they retreated to the dormitory, the air was full of tension. They settled on James' bed, though it wasn't made. Somehow, they didn't have the heart to sit in Remus' perfectly arranged area of the room.

"So…what do we do?" James said, taking charge.

"What can we do?" Sirius said listlessly, loosening the collar of his dress robes and kicking off his shoes.

"We have to find a way to help," James said determinedly

"But we're only 12!" Peter argued.

"I'm 13," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh yes, Sirius half a year really helps!" Peter scowled.

Sirius shrugged. "Wow Pettigrew, I didn't think you were capable of sarcasm."

Peter groaned and leaned back on to James' pillows. "How can this be happening?"

James shook his head. "It's an adventure. It's just another adventure guys."

"Well, what about that Potion that Dumble and Minnie were talking about?" Sirius said with a shrug.

"Wolf's pain or something?" Peter said.

"Bane. Wolfsbane. Well you heard them. It is years from being perfected. And we don't even know what it does," James said.

"We could look it up?" Sirius suggested.

"Now, I never thought you were capable of studying," James joked making Sirius chuckle and shrug.

"We have to help."

"We're all useless at Potions though," Peter said hopelessly.

"Remus isn't," James said.

"Hey! I'm better!" Sirius put in.

"But are any of us good enough to try it?"

"We could just try a jumble or something of things…"

"We'd need Remus."

"Well, so we'll work on it with him. It's for him anyway!" Peter said.

"It would be cool to turn in to an animal like Minnie though, wouldn't it?" Sirius said, sighing.

"So cool," James agreed.

"Oh, yeah right! Didn't she say in Transfiguration that there were only like, four in existence?" Peter said.

"You're right. We'll have to try the Potion thing," James nodded rubbing his hands together. "So, when Remus comes back, we tell him that we aren't scared and we want to help."

The other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Blimey, who would've thought…Remus..a…a.." Peter trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

"He has a little problem. That's all," Sirius cut in, though doubtfully.

"A furry little one," James joked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Review, pleaaaaaase :)**_


	11. Confrontations

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm getting dangerously closer to slowing down with my updates, but I'm trying to keep it up! Hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**swimdiva87: you are awesome.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontations<strong>

"Have you looked at this one?" Sirius said yawning, approaching the table at the back of the library and holding up a heavy book about the size of his torso.

James barely glanced away from the book he had open in front of him.

"Checked it yesterday," he murmured, going back to tracing the sentences with his finger.

Peter was looking at a very skinny, tall book, which he had propped up in front of him on the desk. His eyes were more watery than usual and he had the glazed look of someone who had no idea what he was reading about.

"Read that one yesterday, Pete," Sirius said, as he sat down with a stack of loose papers bound with thick rope. Peter shrugged.

"Maybe you missed something."

Sirius rolled his eyes at James, but the latter was not paying attention.

"Here's something. The juice of ten leaves on a holly plant picked at midnight five days before the full moon is supposed to have calming properties," James looked up excitedly, his glasses askew.

"Do we have to do a naked dance while we pick it?" Sirius said listlessly. James stared at him in disbelief and looked back at the book.

"How did you guess?"

"Saw it three days ago," Sirius said bored, pushing his reading material away from him. "What a way to spend Christmas morning," he groaned.

"Well, it's almost lunch time. Let's take a break," Peter said, eagerly pushing away his own books.

James sighed. "All right, but straight back after."

"Yes Sir!" Sirius saluted as the three boys got up.

"What we really need is access to the restricted section," James said as they walked through the deserted corridors.

"Too bad all of the teachers hate us," Peter chuckled.

"Oh, they don't hate us. They just don't trust us," Sirius said, waving off the comment. "Although…I bet we could get Binns to sign a note."

"Really? That old fart? He hates us the most," James said.

"Only because we sang carols in his class for thirty minutes before he noticed," Sirius protested.

"Oh I'm sorry Sirius, I forgot it wasn't the worst offense," James rolled his eyes. "That changes everything."

"Look, we just have to maraud him in to it," Sirius said as they approached the Hall. "We need to tell him McGonagall needs his signature to punish us."

Peter rolled his eyes. "That won't work."

"Bet?" Sirius challenged, holding out his hand.

"How much?"

"I get to punch you if it doesn't work," Sirius said, grinning as they took their seats at the small table being used for Christmas lunch. Some of the professors were already sitting and eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh fine," Peter said, shaking his hand.

"What on earth are you up to this time?" Miss Sprout, the young Herbology Professor said, leaving a smudge of dirt on her head as she moved her hair off her face. Sirius bit back a laugh and shrugged.

"Who, us?"

Professor McGonagall, who was watching, gave him a stern look but smiled tightly as food appeared on the table.

"We'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time since it's Christmas. Pass the potatoes, Mr Black."

Soon, the three Marauders were laughing with the few students and professors as Dumbledore pulled crackers with James, fighting over who got to wear the witch's hat with a stuffed frog on top. Finally, James won and stuck it on Peter's head, earning a hearty laugh from the Headmaster and the professors, who seemed to forget they were with notorious troublemakers.

"Get him, as he leaves," Sirius whispered to James, forcing a forged note in to his friend's hand as they watched Professor Binns walk slowly towards the entrance.

"Oh, I forgot I had a History question!" James said, convincingly, springing from his seat and rushing off to catch up with the elderly teacher.

Sirius jumped in to action as he noticed McGonagall's eyes dart after James.

"Professor Minnie, pass the apple pie please!"

"Black!" she said, turning to him. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. It is entirely inappropriate for you to call me that nickname!"

"But it's Christmas!"

"Nevertheless!"

Sirius glanced up to see James approaching with the thumbs up and he grinned.

"Oh ok, Professor M."

And then he punched Peter's arm. The smaller boy cried out and scowled at him friend, but said nothing.

McGonagall sighed and massaged her temple with one hand as Sirius and Peter got up.

"Bye everyone! See you at dinner," James said waving, as the three followed the rest of the few leaving students.

"Those boys," McGonagall said, quite fondly to Professor Flitwick.

* * *

><p>"S-So…we have it all?" James said, yawning widely the evening Remus was expected back from the holidays. Sirius nodded blankly, leaning his head on the table covered in charts and books. Peter was napping sitting upright in his chair, a little drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. The three boys hadn't slept in over 24 hours, preparing their plan for Remus' return.<p>

"I wonder if he'll look all banged up like the last time we saw him," James wondered sleepily as he leaned against his propped up elbow.

Sirius shrugged. "I wonder what his story will be."

"You think we should even bother letting him explain?"

"Who knows? He'll have to come up with another story soon, so we might as well save him the trouble."

The door to the dormitory opened and the two boys sat up straight, Sirius kicking Peter awake. The chubby boy rubbed his eyes tiredly but sat up straight all the same.

"Hi lads!" Remus said in an uncharacteristically cheerful voice, waving but turning away immediately to put his stuff away.

"Remus, we have to have a chat," James said, indicating the empty chair at the round table they were sitting at.

"Hang on, I just want to unpack," Remus said. "Did you all have a nice Christmas? I wish I were here. I was bored to tears at home."

"Remus," Sirius said sharply. "Sit."

"Oh, hold your bloody horses," Remus replied jokingly, as he opened his trunk.

"Remus!" Peter yelled sternly, to general astonishment.

Finally, Remus turned, looking altogether in one piece, with the exception of a faint scar over his eye. He approached them slowly trying to push his hair over it.

"What is it?" he said, sitting down stiffly, not meeting their eyes.

"Nice scar. What? Were you mauled by a bear?" Sirius said, with slight sarcasm.

"I live in the woods. My parents do NOT hit me," Remus replied, bluntly.

Sirius nodded. "Oh, I know. I met your mum."

"Oh yeah, she said," Remus said vaguely, fiddling with one of the papers on the table, though he was not reading it.

"So, let's chat," James said, putting his hands on the table, facing Remus.

"Sure, what about?"

"Remus…"

He laughed nervously. "Are you kicking me out of the group?" he joked, looking past them at the door. "If you are, I guess I'll just go get some dinner. The food on the train was..."

"Stop it," James cut him off. "Remus, we know."

"What?"

"You know what! We figured it out."

"Well you'll have to spit it out, because I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Remus said irritably.

"We know you have a problem," Peter said.

"And we're going to help," James continued.

Remus stared at them. "What are you saying?"

"Bloody hell mate, we know you're a werewolf," Sirius said impatiently.

Remus cringed. "That's…that's absurd."

"Yes, yes, we can pretend we're wrong for hours, but it'll be quicker if you just admit it now," Sirius replied, with a hint of boredom.

Remus said nothing.

"I don't know why you lied to us Remus, surely you thought we were better friends than that," James said nonchalantly.

"I…"

"The point is…we know. We still want to be mates and we want to help you," Sirius said briskly.

"You…"

"We've been researching things for weeks," Peter said, uncovering some of the diagrams spread out on the table. Remus stared at the papers, a dazed look on his face.

"Remus' furry little problem," He read the title on a piece of parchment. "What is this?"

"Well we've got a chart showing all the times you'll be away, there. A list of new excuses, because honestly, no one will buy the sick mother excuse for much longer. Also, some potions we can try to make to help the transformations go easier. More research…and here's a notebook we'll use once we start figuring out your reactions to the different potions we brew. We just need you so we can start filling it out," James said proudly pointing each item out.

"I've been working on a potion with calming properties, for the last week. It's almost ready to test," Sirius put in. "Bloody hard too…I reckon almost OWL level."

"Wait…wait…wait," Remus said, holding up his hands.

James, Sirius and Peter stopped moving and looked at him.

"You…don't care?"

James shrugged easily. "Why would we?"

"Because I'm a monster!" Remus yelled.

"Oh come on mate, no you aren't. Maybe a Boggart, at best," Sirius joked.

Remus could say nothing. He stayed very still as the boys continued to explain their plans when suddenly he could bear it no more. His eyes began to glisten and he covered his face in a sudden, jerky motion. The others fell silent. After several moments of trying to ignore Remus' uncontrollably shaking shoulders, James spoke in his most soothing voice.

"Mate. You're a Marauder. And Marauders stick together," he said, patting his shaking friend's back.

"Through thick and thin," Sirius agreed.

"Always," Peter reinforced.

Remus nodded into his hands, still shaking as James patted him on the back and the four boys sat together in silence until he collected himself, noisily wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. The others looked away, pretending he simply had a cold.

"Well, dinner I think," Sirius said, standing as Remus' eyes finally began to lose their redness and he was breathing evenly again.

"And then bed. We haven't slept in 36 hours!" Peter said as they got up.

"I'll never be able to thank you," Remus said softly as James opened the door.

"You'll never have to," James answered as they left the room.

* * *

><p>With Remus' transformation a few weeks away, The Marauders were able to focus on other things. They continued to work on Sirius' Holly Leaf Potion, getting Remus to try it at different phases to see his reaction, but soon they had another event to focus on. James' next Quidditch match was coming up and practice had not been going well since Sirius had broken up with Liv.<p>

"She's crying again," Kelly Wood said, after Practice early one morning. She'd left the changing rooms at the same time as James and walked with him and his friends to breakfast.

James groaned. "We won't even beat Hufflepuff at this rate!"

"What are you talking about? You flattened them at the beginning of the year," Peter said.

"But they have a new Seeker and ours is useless these days," James said sighing.

"Oops?" Sirius said with a half guilty grin.

"She's ridiculous. The worst thing is, she used to be really good. Who'd be that devastated over you?" Kelly wondered, gaining chuckles from three of the Marauders.

"I devastate people, Wood. It's what I do," Sirius said, shrugging.

Kelly mimed puking. "Maybe with your face."

"Why don't you run along and find your friends," Sirius said. "Oh hang on…you don't have any."

Kelly glared at him and walked away quickly, not even saying goodbye to James who sighed.

"Sirius, everyone on my team is going to hate you if you keep this up."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I didn't start it."

James shrugged. "I'm going to have to score a thousand points singlehandedly just to make up for your sad ex-girlfriend."

"Don't worry James, Devon will sort her out," Remus said, patting him on the back.

"Hey, when do I ever worry?" James said, grinning.

"Showing off as usual, Potter?" came a snide voice from behind them and James turned, drawing his wand.

"Snivellus, I know you're tremendously unpopular but following us around isn't going to help your case."

Snape scowled. "Like I'd follow you. I'm looking for someone."

"At seven in the morning? Bit early to look for your very first friend isn't it? Try a party, or breakfast even." Sirius said.

"Oh shut up Black."

"It's astonishing how witty you are."

"Sev!" came a voice from one of the castle doors, and Snape raised his arm in greeting. James turned seeing Lily Evans waiting for Snape and he felt the usual boil of annoyance in his veins.

"Go on Snivelly, your girlfriend's waiting."

Snape pushed past them roughly to walk over to her, making Sirius cry out.

"Oh bloody hell; did he get any of it on me?"

"What?" Peter prompted.

Lily was within earshot now and she narrowed her eyes as Sirius finished his joke.

"Oh you know, the loser germ."

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on Sev."

Unfortunately for Snape, he missed the step she was standing on and face planted on the ground. Lily bit her lip, trying to help him up as the Marauders burst in to laughter.

"Blimey! Did you see that coordination? Trying out for the Slytherin team, Snivellus? I'd like a chance to destroy you without getting detention," James laughed.

"It's a shame Quidditch is the only thing you're mildly good at. See if you can make a Potion better than me, Potter!" Snape said defensively, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh no! He can play with a chemistry set better than me, Sirius, what should I do?" James mocked, feigning concern.

Sirius scratched his head dramatically before sighing. "I suppose you'll just have to live with yourself."

"Come on Severus, they aren't worth it," Lily said firmly as the Slytherin drew his wand.

"Is that McGonagall?" Remus said, looking behind them, making Snape turn quickly. He scowled at the empty corridor and walked away, leaving Lily behind with her hands on her hips.

"Them, I expect it from but I thought you were all right Remus!" she said, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"I think you have it twisted, Evans. We're all right. It's your slimy buddy who's got the problem," James said stepping forward.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, Potter."

"Why? Don't you loooove him?" Sirius teased.

Lily frowned. "Don't make me sick."

"You and Wood ought to get together, Evans. Have a 'Losers Only' party."

James stepped subtly on Sirius's foot to stop him, but Lily didn't see.

"Kelly Wood is not a loser. And neither am I."

"Whatever you say," Sirius shrugged, reluctantly catching James' hint.

Lily sighed in annoyance and turned to walk away from them, but the boys followed as they were all headed in the same direction.

"Nice pigtails, Evans," James said pulling one of them.

She ground her teeth but said nothing as the five Second Years entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"See you in Potions, Lily," Remus called tentatively as she sat down with Mary MacDonald, but she didn't even look at them.

"Why does she think you're all right?" James wondered as they sat down further along the table.

"She borrows his Defense notes," Peter said as Remus shrugged.

"Your Defense notes? What about mine?" James said, as he stabbed some sausages on his plate.

"Because you and Sirius don't write anything down. You just know it all."

"I'm good at Transfiguration. She's useless…how come she never asks me for help?"

"Mate, you sound like a girl," Sirius sing-songed, making James turn red and grumble in to his morning tea.

"Let's just forget about stupid Lily Evans," he said as they ate.

As it turned out, this was impossible that day.

"As some of you may know, today is a very special day for one amongst us," Professor Slughorn said during their first class. The Slytherins looked up in boredom while the Gryffindors whispered together wondered what he was talking about.

With his mustache twitching over his large smile, the Potions master waved his wand and a large cake appeared in front of Lily, who went as red as her hair. He began to sing Happy Birthday, with only Mary joining in enthusiastically, though Snape clapped along from beside Lily. She covered her face in embarrassment but laughed as Slughorn told her to blow out the candles and encouraged the rest of the classroom to clap as she did. The majority of the room did so reluctantly (being filled with Slytherins and Marauders), but the normally sour, Kelly Wood smiled at Lily as she grinned at her gratefully.

"It's her birthday," James said under his breath.

"Older women are bad news mate," Sirius joked.

"Now, we will continue with our Hair Raising Potion after everyone comes to the front and collects some cake. Wish Miss Evans a very Happy Birthday all!"

The class lined up beside Lily who was handing out generous amounts of cake, but only James stayed put.

"I don't want any," he said to the others who looked at him in shock. James never passed up dessert. When she had given the last person a piece of cake, Lily looked around to see who she had missed and saw James sitting by himself with a sour look on her face. She frowned in response before smiling at Mary who offered her the biggest piece of all. The frown did not go unnoticed and James could think of nothing else for the rest of the lesson.

At lunch, James ran off to the broom shed to return his precious broomstick to the dormitory and on his way back saw Lily sitting alone, with a smile on her face. It was brisk weather but sun was shining right on her face and James felt his stomach go funny as he watched her. Glancing to his left, he saw a patch of pretty spring flowers, which he picked on a whim and hid them behind his back as he approached her. She was humming to herself, her eyes closed, contentedly when Snape appeared beside her, a present in his hands. From afar, James saw her shriek and clap her hands together happily.

"Oh Sev, I said you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to. You got me one last year."

James clutched the flowers in his hand tightly, suddenly feeling very stupid as he stormed past them. Lily was examining the heavily used novel Snape had given her in delight. He knew he should have ignored it, but he scoffed as he tried to pass them.

"Got a problem, Potter?" Snape called, making Lily look up in vague interest.

Feeling trapped, James stopped and shrugged. "Just looking at your gift, Snivelly. Did you use all of your pocket money on that old thing?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Lily turned to him in astonishment but his eyes were locked on James with disdain.

James snickered, though he felt a bit idiotic doing so. It's not like he even knew it was Evans' birthday: it shouldn't have bothered him.

"Problem with my taste in gifts, have you?" Snape said angrily, ignoring the hand Lily lay on his.

"Well if she were my friend, I would've at least bothered to buy her a new book. Or something better."

"It's a first edition of her favorite novel, Potter. You wouldn't know anything about it. Unless it was about your precious Quidditch, of course."

James shrugged. "An old book doesn't seem like a great gift, that's all," he said breezily, trying in vain to ignore the jab at his intelligence.

"Look, do you want something Potter?" Lily said pointedly.

Snape burst into cruel laughter. "Look! He's brought you flowers!" he said pointing to the now crushed bunch, James held tightly in his hand. Lily's face flickered for a moment as she stared at James in confusion.

"Is this your brilliant, expensive gift? Stolen flowers from the Hogwarts garden?" Snape taunted.

"No," James said stiffly. "Some first year told me to give them to you, Evans," he said throwing them at her. She stared at the fallen pile, her mouth turning down before she looked back up curiously.

"If I cared about your birthday, I would've at least gotten you some expensive ones," he said, barely looking at her. She said nothing, just looked back down at the flowers at her feet.

"Ugh, he thinks money will impress you," Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, judging by present company, I don't think I need to do much to impress her," James shot back in irritation.

Lily shook her head, as if trying to clear away a headache. "Potter, do you want something?" she repeated, her tone, sharp.

James shrugged and walked away abruptly, cringing to himself as he heard Snape laugh rudely. He wouldn't let that git get another leg up on him. If he had to watch Lily Evans for every minute of every day just to figure out what she liked, he'd do it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here you go! Review please! Thank you so much to all my consistent reviewers, if anything I'm writing for you guys.**_


	12. Searching for the Cure

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Big thanks as usual to my beta, swimdiva87 - my grammar is good thanks to her!**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Searching for The Cure<strong>

"So what's the last ingredient for the Potion, Sirius?" James said, after the big Quidditch match that weekend. Gryffindor House had been celebrating their win all evening but it was now approaching midnight and the common room was emptying out, leaving only a few groups of students, sitting around. The Marauders had snagged the coveted sofas by the fire, usually reserved for older students and were crowding over a bunch of notes. James was lounging in the largest sofa at ease, ruffling his hair and glancing around the room pretending not to notice the looks of admiration he was getting from a group of first year girls giggling nearby. Sirius was frowning at his notebook, mouthing something to himself, while Peter looked over his shoulder and Remus sat wearily beside them.

"It's that damn naked holly," Sirius muttered.

"Who's going to do it?" Peter wondered while James winked at one of the staring girls. She turned red and let out a high pitched squeak.

"Guys, it probably won't even work. Let's not even bother," Remus said tiredly. "I'll be fine."

"Remus, we have five days before the night and that means we need to pick the holly now, to let it stew" Sirius said.

"Yeah, what use will it be if we let the Potion go to waste this month?" James agreed, putting his feet on the floor and looking at him.

"Well, I'm not running anywhere naked," Sirius said, looking warily at the first years who were still watching them.

"Not it!" Peter said hurriedly, touching his nose.

"I don't want anyone doing it," Remus said when they turned to him.

James laughed. "Really? I score 20 goals tonight and I have to do this too?"

"Hey Potter!" said the Fourth Year Quidditch commentator from his group of friends in the corner. "Brilliant match! If it wasn't for you, I'd be hunting down that Liv Terrance and giving her a piece of my mind!"

Liv had not caught the Snitch that ended the game. The Hufflepuff Seeker, a talented, skinny Sixth Year had decided to end the match on his terms despite being over 200 points behind Gryffindor at the time. They'd lost the game, marginally with the capture of the Snitch, and so, while Liv had been ignored, James had been Gryffindor's hero that night.

James shrugged with a smile. "Glad to be of service."

"Seriously, at this rate, you could play for England," one of the other boys said.

James grinned and looked at his friends who were smiling with amusement. "Ok, ok, I'll do it," James said, getting up. "So, the greenhouses then?"

"Should we use the Cloak?" Peter asked in a whisper.

"Let's not bother. Minnie was just in yelling at everyone, so she'll be back in bed. And Filch usually patrols the dungeons at this time of night," Sirius said, getting up with James.

Remus sighed. "Guys, can't we just go to bed? You know I appreciate it, but this is silly."

"To the greenhouse!" James said a little too loudly, saluting.

"Where are you lot going?" a Fifth Year boy said, looking up from his homework.

"Um, nowhere," Peter answered.

The boy smiled. "My girlfriend is a Prefect: Dorcas Meadowes. She's the one with the really pale, blonde hair. She's patrolling the first floor, so try and avoid her. And well done, James. My brother used to play Chaser and you've kept up his name quite splendidly."

James grinned and puffed out his chest. "Thanks mate."

And so, the four left the room without much trouble from any of the occupants who were still quite proud of their hero of a Second Year Chaser.

* * *

><p>"So…I just have to do a dance?" James said, nervously as he began to unbutton his shirt outside an open window of Greenhouse Two.<p>

"Any dance, you'd like, mate," Sirius grinned, leaning against the wall. "This should be good."

"A free show, you mean?" James said, scowling playfully.

The boys chuckled as James undressed, covering his unmentionables and climbing awkwardly through the window, his clothes bundled in hand. They held their breath as he tiptoed across the room, carefully avoiding over enthusiastic plants and shivering with cold. When he reached the Holly plant, he gave them the thumbs up and awkwardly stood in front of it and his back to them. He shrugged and began to jump and flail his arms and legs around, humming a tune to himself as he danced. The Marauders began to roar with laughter as he pranced around the holly plant in the Greenhouse at midnight.

"God, that is priceless!" Sirius, said, doubled over.

"Blimey, if Gryffindor Tower could see him now," Remus laughed as Peter leaned on him for support.

Suddenly a throat was cleared and they froze. It was one of the blushing first year girls and she was staring at James, her eyes wide.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Sirius demanded, rushing forward and blocking her view. James, who was now bright red with embarrassment, hurriedly began to pull his clothes on and stuff the holly leaves in his pocket.

"I…um…" The girl seemed in a daze, still staring at James, who was now clambering back out of the window, and avoiding her eyes.

"I just…I fancied a walk," the girl said helplessly.

"Following us?" Sirius said dangerously. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you in to a snail this moment."

"For one, he doesn't know how," Remus whispered to James who laughed despite the awkward situation.

"I…what are you doing?" the girl turned to James, who ruffled his hair and pretended she hadn't just seen him naked.

"Never you mind! Why were you watching us?" Sirius said, gaining her attention once more.

"Spit it out," James said roughly.

"Well, I was walking and then I realized that a Prefect is just around the corner and I thought I'd warn you."

"Yes, she is," came a slightly deeper but sweet voice from behind them. The Marauders and the blushing first year whipped around to see the tall Fifth Year approach them, her Ravenclaw Prefect badge glinting in the dim moonlight.

"What are you all doing out of bed?" Dorcas Meadowes said, firmly but a curious little smirk on her face.

"We fancied a walk?" Sirius, said shiftily. He looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was very thin and willowy, much taller than he was but not in an awkward way. White blonde hair fell around her face almost in a cloud like shape and her pale skin looked like porcelain. Her pale blue eyes shone right off her face and seemingly in to Sirius' brain. If he had found Liv attractive, Dorcas was practically an angel in his eyes. Only, she didn't look at him the same way as Liv had. She looked at him like he was a very young bug, she'd like to squash. Somehow, to him it made her ten times more attractive.

"A walk, at midnight, near the Greenhouses?" She said skeptically, eyeing them all.

"Uh, yeah…it's a nice night," Sirius shrugged, talking for the others, who seemed to have lost their ability to speak.

Her eyes swept to James, whose shirt was still unbuttoned and he ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"And you, almost undressed? Dancing around the Greenhouse scarpers?" she said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Her mouth looked like a laugh was threatening to escape and Sirius watched in awe as she bit the corner of her bottom lip.

"Well…it was like a victory dance," James said smiling guiltily.

"He won the Quidditch match today, you see," Peter said finding his voice.

"We're sorry. We'll go back to our dormitory now," Remus said, staring at his feet.

"Look, I won't take points this time, since it was obviously some ridiculous dare. But please, save your marauding for the daylight?" Dorcas said, smiling sympathetically at Remus who looked particularly stricken.

Remus nodded, and began to pull his friends away, the first year following close behind.

"We owe you Blondie," Sirius said cheekily.

She frowned. "For that, five points from Gryffindor. Now go to bed, kid," she said, turning away in annoyance. Sirius grinned to himself and followed his friends, whistling.

"Blimey, she can catch me any time," he said to James.

* * *

><p>"When?" James whispered on Wednesday evening after lessons.<p>

Remus sighed. "Seven." He bent farther over his parchment, writing furiously.

"Oh Remus, leave it. Just hand it in late. Sprout will understand," Sirius said, ignoring his own unfinished essay.

"No. I'm not supposed to be treated any differently," Remus said vaguely, squinting as he tried to read his essay over.

"Well you are different," Peter pointed out.

Remus looked up at this, but bit his lip and looked away almost immediately.

"Furrier than others," James said, trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe with sharper teeth," Sirius added, with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" said a small voice nearby. It was the First year from the other night, looking at James nervously. He ruffled his hair and shrugged.

"Remus has to go home tonight."

Remus glared at him but the first year beamed and sat down on the arm of the empty chair beside James.

"Oh really? Why does he have to go?"

"He has a violent pet back home," Sirius said, with a straight face. Remus' face twitched in to a half smile and then in to a big one when James continued.

"Yes, a very badly behaved rabbit. It's eating all of his mother's vegetables. Only Remus can sort him out."

"Oh that's cool. At least you get a break from school," the girl said, finally tearing her eyes away from James to look at Remus who shrugged. When no one continued the conversation, the girl spoke again.

"I just wanted to tell you how brilliant you were in Quidditch this weekend, James. Is it very difficult?" she said, leaning closer to him.

James shrugged, but his chest swelled and cheeks reddened. "Oh, for some people, but I find it pretty easy."

"You were amazing! People are still talking about it."

From nearby, Lily Evans scoffed and rolled her eyes at Mary MacDonald, but James for once didn't notice.

"Thanks…." He said, looking at the girl who was quite plain but had nice straight teeth and pretty, straw colored hair.

"I'm Angie," she said, blushing as she shook his hand.

"James."

"But you already knew that," Sirius put in, a grin dancing on his face.

Angie nodded. "You all are famous. Everyone talks about you all the time."

Sirius and James laughed and high fived, though Remus and Peter looked quite surprised at this information.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite you all to my birthday party on Friday. It's a Hogsmeade trip for the older ones, so the common room will be free. Can you come?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "We'll probably be here anyway."

But James shoved him. "Yeah, we'll be there."

Angie beamed. "Great! Thanks! Good luck with your rabbit, Remus!"

As she scurried away, three sets of eyes turned to James who was ruffling his hair as he watched her leave.

"What was that?" Sirius demanded.

"What? You're the only one who can have a girlfriend?" James said breezily, feeling quite bolstered by the attention he'd been given.

"I don't have one any more. They're bloody hard work, they are," Sirius said, rolling his eyes as Liv swept by them, looking pointedly away from him.

"I think it's nice. She's obviously obsessed with him," Remus said with an encouraging smile.

"But I thought you fancied Evans," Peter said making James push him hard.

"Shhh!" he whispered, glancing back to see if Lily had noticed. But the redhead was laughing hard at something Mary MacDonald had said, and didn't even see that he existed. "Who cares about her?" he said, not meaning a word of it. He was hoping that she might get jealous seeing him with someone else. If not, he'd just have to work harder at finding things out about her. Anyway, he didn't want to go out with Evans and have no idea what he was doing. He'd much prefer being more experienced than her, so if Angie was the experience he needed, that was that.

"Where do you usually meet Pomfrey?" Peter asked, as the four boys walked quickly along the corridor at a quarter to seven.

"The Main doors. We walk to the willow together."

"I can't believe you know how to freeze it. Think of the bets we could've made," Sirius said.

"And then everyone would know and accidentally stumble upon werewolf, I suppose?" Remus bit back, to which Sirius smiled guiltily.

"Fair enough."

"Where's the Potion Sirius?" James asked, checking his watch. "We're running late."

"You mean I am," Remus corrected.

James shook his head. "No…I mean we."

Remus' face changed but he said no more, as Sirius beckoned them through a tapestry that looked like a solid wall.

"Found this the other day," Sirius explained as they looked around in awe at the alcove behind the tapestry. In the corner, a cauldron sat simmering and emitting grey fumes.

Remus pulled a face. "That looks dangerous."

"That's why I have one of these," Sirius said, pulling out a flat stone from his pocket. "It's called a bezoar. Protects against all poisons."

"That's encouraging," Remus replied grimly as Peter ladled out a goblet of the Potion and handed it to him.

Sirius shrugged. "Have to cover all my bases mate."

"Thank Merlin you're good at Potions," James sighed, leaning against the wall. "I would've poisoned you weeks ago, Remus."

Remus shuddered. "We still haven't ruled out poison in this case," he said indicating the smoking goblet.

"Oh give me some credit. I didn't even do the Transfiguration homework to finish this and it was complete pants. Easiest assignment Minnie's ever given."

"It took me four hours!" Peter protested.

"Well you're extraordinarily dim, aren't you Peter?" Sirius said in a calm voice. Peter pulled a face and began to retort when James put up his hand.

"Look, we're late now. Come on Remus, bite the bullet."

"Easy for you to say. This doesn't smell like Pumpkin juice!"

Sirius scowled. "Make more jokes and I'll make sure it's poison next time."

"If there is a next time," Remus said grinning before holding his nose and downing the goblet. The three boys stared at him, gauging his reaction as Sirius pulled out a notebook and handed it to Peter.

He touched Remus forehead and recited to Peter to take notes.

"Head temperature: normal. Eyes: blood-shot as usual. Face: ugly as ever."

"Oi!" Remus said, pushing a chuckling Sirius away.

"Temper: same."

"How do you really feel Remus?" James asked.

"The same, a little happier actually," Remus shrugged.

"Take note," Sirius ordered Peter. "Do you feel relaxed? Calm?"

"I feel quite annoyed at all these questions!" Remus said, folding his arms.

"It's for your own good, mate!"

"Well it's going to mean nothing if it doesn't effect the transformation," Remus said.

"Right, so we'll hear back from you tomorrow," James nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to tell if it helped?"

Remus shook his head. "Only one way to find out," he said, looking at his watch. "Best be off lads."

"Be good mate! Have a nice adventure!" Sirius said clapping him on the back.

"What? And murder half the castle? I think I'll just stay put," he said as they walked out of the alcove and towards the castle doors.

"Scare some rabbits then," James suggested with a laugh.

"Or spiders, since they'll be inside the shack with you," Peter added.

Remus shuddered. "Oh disgusting. Why did you have to bring that up?"

"The guy's a werewolf and he's scared of spiders," Sirius joked, ducking Remus' punching arm.

The four of them laughed, until a sharp voice called out, interrupting them.

"What on earth are the four of you doing out of your common room!" Madam Pomfrey said, bustling up and staring at Remus significantly.

"They've just come to see me off," Remus said convincingly.

"Yeah, tell your mum we hope she gets better soon!" James added.

"Oh and bring us some of that cake she makes," Peter said, hiding a smile.

"And make sure that damn rabbit behaves!" Sirius winked making Remus' mouth twitch.

"Very well! You three: get back to Gryffindor Tower. Remus, come along, we have to arrange your, um… floo journey."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," Remus said, waving at the others feigning happiness, but they seemed to see through his façade. His eyes had gone vacant and his voice was less spirited now that the Mediwitch was here.

When the castle doors had shut behind Madam Pomfrey and Remus, the three remaining Marauders turned to one another.

"Will he be alright, do you reckon?" Peter asked, biting his lip.

"Maybe the Potion will work," James said doubtfully.

"We'll need a back up plan, if it doesn't," Sirius added grimly before they made their way back to the tower in thoughtful silence.

On Thursday after Charms, Sirius, James and Peter rushed from the room straight to the Hospital Wing, which was locked. Sirius banged on the door impatiently until a scandalized Madam Pomfrey opened the door and spoke to them.

"Why are you thundering around and disturbing my patients?" She said glaring dangerously.

Sirius was unphased, showing her his watch. "It's two after five. Visiting hours started two minutes ago."

"Well, who on earth are you visiting?" she snapped in annoyance.

"Remus, we heard he had an accident at home," James explained swiftly.

"But…how…" she trailed off in confusion.

"His dad owled us this morning," Peter said using their practiced lines.

"But…" Madam Pomfrey seemed suspicious.

Sensing this, James said, "Why did they send him back here? Couldn't a Healer see him at home?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Well…no. They thought it best to send him back right away as he has missed enough class as it is. It's only a few cuts and scratches. Looks worse than it is."

"Can we see him?" Peter asked.

"Very well," she said, opening the door and letting them through. They flew past her, straight to the bed they knew Remus would be in.

"Quiet! My patients need rest. You have ten minutes, not a lick more!" she called after them as they gathered by Remus' bedside. He looked better than the last time, though a large gash across his chest was smothered in orange paste and his eyes were heavily bagged.

"Alright mate?" James asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Remus just nodded. "Nice to see you guys."

"You look all right…" Peter said shakily, glancing at the drops of blood on the sheets.

"I've had worse," Remus replied quietly, his eyes watching a suspicious Pomfrey disappear in to her office.

"Did it work?" Sirius said, removing the notebook and passing it to Peter who reluctantly poised to take notes.

"Well, I felt pretty good while I was waiting for it to start," Remus said gruffly. "But after that, it was the same as always…awful."

The three visitors groaned.

"Back to the drawing board then," Sirius sighed. "James, we'll need another note for the restricted section."

"Never mind. Nothing will help. If that Wolfsbane Potion hasn't been finished by experts, I doubt three twelve year olds will stumble on a cure," Remus said, tiredly leaning back against his pillows. "Did you bring me notes for lessons?"

"Made Pete do it," James said, waving at Peter who produced some skimpy notes on a scrap of parchment. Remus stared at it distastefully. "I guess I'll ask Lily."

"Don't give up yet Remus…we'll find a way to make this work," Sirius said cheerfully. "And there's that party tomorrow."

"Yeah, with James' girlfriend," Peter teased.

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Have you heard her talk? She's about the dullest girl I've ever met."

"Nothing compared to precious Evans, eh?" Sirius teased.

"He bought her flowers you know?" Peter said to Remus.

"Who Evans?" Remus asked in surprise.

James shook his head violently, having kept secret his awkward flower giving with Evans.

"Angie, he bought her these disgustingly huge daffodils by Owl Order," Sirius laughed.

"I heard girls like them," James shrugged. Really, he'd heard Lily tell Mary how much she liked daffodils and thought it would make her jealous seeing someone else get them.

"So if you don't like her, why bother?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "I dunno. Thought it might be nice."

"He wants a snog," Sirius said with a wink. "Don't blame him. I could use a snog of my own."

"Another girlfriend, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Never. I want that Prefect though. Excellent knockers," he said perversely.

James and Peter laughed while Remus rolled his eyes. "She has a boyfriend, doesn't she?"

"And she's in Fifth Year," Peter added.

"So? I went out with a Fourth Year, didn't I?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but Liv was no Dorcas Meadowes. That girl is too serious," James said. "And don't even make the joke you're thinking about, Sirius."

He laughed. "Ah…a boy can dream, can't he?"

The next day at breakfast, Angie was delivered James' bouquet of flowers and squealed so loudly, some people stopped to stare. James wasn't looking at her however and instead focusing on Lily Evans who was sitting closer to them at the Gryffindor House Table than ordinary.

"Hey Remus," he whispered urgently as he saw Angie working up to the nerve to come over to him.

"What?" Remus said, practically asleep on his toast.

"There's Evans. Don't you want her notes?" he said, poking him.

"Don't you want her babies?" Sirius joked, earning a swift kick from James.

"Right," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. "Excuse me, Lily!"

Lily turned, her face uninterested at first but smiling when she realized it was Remus, not James speaking.

"May I borrow your notes for the last two days? I had to go home and this lot didn't give me good notes."

Lily chuckled. "They never do, do they?" she said rummaging in her bag and pulling out a stack of papers. She got up and walked over to them, just as Angie ran over, the huge flowers in her hands.

"Oh Angie!" Lily said distractedly. "What lovely flowers!"

"Aren't they? It's my birthday and James sent them," Angie said excitedly. "Thank you James!" she said, blushing fiercely. James shrugged, looking at Lily out of the corner of his eye. She had a half smirk on her face.

"Expensive, Potter," she said bluntly before handing Remus the notes. "Take your time, Remus; I won't need them until Sunday."

"Thanks," he said gratefully, as James watched her. She nodded, ignored James and walked calmly back to Mary to finish her breakfast. Meanwhile, Angie was talking his ear off about her party.

"Oh I'm so glad you're coming!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah…whatever," James said, his eyes still on Lily, who now had her back to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for your reviews guys! Please review again :)**_


	13. Friends in Trouble

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I don't know why but I kept thinking I'd already uploaded this but turns out I didn't. So hope you enjoy and I havent lost you guys.I was considering changing the pairing in this to James/Lily to try to bring in some more readers but I'm not sure if it'll really help. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks again to swimdiva87 for her impeccable grammar and sentence structure corrections but also for the praise :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Friends in Trouble<strong>

Unfortunately for James, it was more of the same later that evening at Angie's party. Lily and Mary had been invited too, and though she was rolling her eyes, even Kelly Wood was taking part in the festivities. She stood with Mary, drinking some of the fruit punch Angie had acquired. Though Kelly was still something of a loner, Mary and Lily were very friendly and it had become impossible not to find her around them lately.

"Found a friend, Wood?" Sirius said as the Marauders stood beside them. Lily was talking to one of Angie's friends nearby, ignoring James altogether, though he ruffled his hair in her direction several times.

"Shut up, will you?" Kelly snapped. "You see why I avoid these things?" she said pointedly to Mary who giggled.

"Oh, he's harmless," she said, smiling at Sirius. Though it was not obvious, her cheeks were slightly pink as she spoke to him. Feeling no real animosity towards her, Sirius grinned.

"That's how much you know, MacDonald."

She laughed and Kelly pulled a face.

"Who's going to volunteer to find more treats for Angie's party?" A very short friend of hers announced to the room of first and second years.

"Where from?" Kelly said at once and then under her breath to Mary, "anything to avoid this lot."

"I don't know. Um Sirius, didn't you have some cakes when you had a party for your birthday?" the first year girl said, shyly.

"Yeah, but I don't give away Marauder secrets," he said slyly.

"Oh please!" Angie said, rushing over to James and looking at him with a pout. "For my birthday?"

James looked uncomfortable at the arm she'd wrapped awkwardly around his neck but glanced at Lily, who seemed to be watching.

"Well Sirius…maybe you could…"

Squealing, Angie kissed a surprised James on the cheek and the catcalls and squeals bolstered him in to giving her one back, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sirius and Kelly had identical looks of disgust on their face, though the others seemed to be laughing and cheering.

"Promise to take me away from this and I'll never call you an idiot again," Kelly said to Sirius. He shrugged.

"Just don't tell my secrets." He then turned to the party and announced that they would go get the food as Angie suggested Spin the Bottle.

Both Sirius and Kelly sighed as they left the room.

"Spin the bloody bottle, ugh," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as the two of them made their way through the halls to the Kitchens.

"Do you see why I'm a loner now?" Kelly said, rolling her eyes. He laughed.

"Surprisingly, yes".

After making Kelly promise to shut her eyes, Sirius tickled the pear and let them in to the kitchens where they acquired more food for the party, held in baskets that were heavy for them to lift.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Sirius asked as they left.

"I'm a Beater, I'm strong enough," Kelly said, blowing a strand of her dark purple hair off her face. Sirius rolled his eyes at her persistence as she stumbled along beside him, but did not offer to help again. He couldn't believe he was stuck with Loser Kelly while his friends were busy trying to have their first snog at a stupid first year party. Just as they turned a corner, a brightly coloured orange thing flew straight into Kelly's basket just as she shifted it from arm to arm. They stopped short and stared at the floor where a limp, orange bird lay squawking.

"Shit," Sirius said, staring at the bird he knew to be Dumbledore's.

And then the bird burst in to flames. Kelly screamed, seeing the ashes in front of her.

"Oh God…Oh God…" she said, repeatedly, her voice high pitched and afraid. "Oh Merlin, I've killed it. I'm a killer. Oh Merlin, oh shit."

Sirius, who was fighting not to laugh as he was well aware the bird was a Phoenix, turned to her to tease, but saw that the usually tough, closed off girl was pale with tears streaming down her distressed face. Having not really thought of Kelly as pretty since before she'd first spoken to him, Sirius was stunned that he was now uncomfortably aware that she was. And despite being immune to Liv's tears before they broke up, he found that his weakness for crying girls was still alive and well in his chest. He watched with mixed emotions as she began to cry harder, covering her face and kneeling beside the ashes.

"I'm a killer," she repeated.

He knelt beside her and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Um…no you're not."

"How can you say that, you idiot?" she snapped, moving her hands, her face covered in tears.

"Um…you see, you haven't killed that bird at all," he tried to explain.

"Are you kidding me? They'll be calling me Kelly Killer now. Look! He's in ashes. ASHES!" she said, falling off her knees and landing on her behind with a large bump. She hugged her knees and began to shake.

"Well, its kind of what they do. It's a Phoenix," Sirius explained, touching her knee and fighting another smile.

"My Phoenix, in fact," came a deep voice. "I rather thought it would be a bad idea to send him on a journey today." Albus Dumbledore was looking down at them a smile on his face.

Kelly and Sirius looked up sharply to see the Headmaster stoop and examine the ashes.

"Would you like to see the rebirth?" he said to Kelly kindly. She stared at him through round, dark blue eyes and turned to the pile of ashes where a small bird was now forming and beginning to tweet weakly. Dumbledore scooped it up in his palm and showed it to Kelly who stared in amazement.

"Fawkes does tend to find extraordinary places to explode," the Headmaster said cheerfully.

"He's…he's okay?" Kelly asked him, wiping away her tears.

"Yes of course. I shall just have to use an owl to send my note to the Minister. Thank Merlin he chose to explode in front of you and not at the Ministry. I dare say I wouldn't have found him again!"

"He's okay," she repeated, grabbing Sirius' hand that was still on her knee.

"Yes, well hurry back to your common room, now. Do help the lady up, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, standing and purposely ignoring their baskets laden with stolen goodies from the Kitchens. Sirius saluted him and helped a shaky Kelly to her feet, his hand still touching hers as they stood.

"Good evening!" Dumbledore said, smiling again and walking away, pausing to turn and speak to Kelly.

"By the way, Miss Wood, Too much credit goes to other players, but you played a fantastic game last week," he said before walking away. Sirius chuckled appreciatively, but Kelly was still stunned as the Headmaster turned out of view.

"Did he just compliment me?" she said to him.

Sirius nodded, feeling a little strange as their hands were still touching. "I think he did."

"Wow…but he's alive! The bird's alive!" she said, grabbing the hand again, squeezing. Sirius looked down at it.

"I believe so, Kelly Killer," he said, slowly looking back up at her and in to her dark blue eyes staring back. And then he moved forward to kiss her. Whether it was because he'd never noticed she was pretty or because she'd been crying a moment ago; or simply because he wanted a snog, he'd never know but he was annoyed to feel her push him away before he even got close enough to touch her face with his lips.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" she yelled at him, her eyes wide like saucers.

Sirius shrugged. "Seemed appropriate."

"You freak! Don't come near me again!" she warned, backing away, her face red with embarrassment.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Killer," he said breezily, suddenly wondering why he'd ever wanted to kiss her in the first place.

"You better not tell anyone about this," she snapped before running off down the corridor.

It seemed there had been a lot of actual kissing that night as Sirius soon found out. When Kelly didn't come back, Lily and Mary decided to go find her, but James had kissed Angie during Spin the bottle and Peter and Remus a friend of hers each. Nothing came of it, of course, to several of the first year girls' disappointment, but it did provide the Marauders with much pillow talk, that night.

"So Angie's not your girlfriend then, James?" Sirius said sleepily.

James laughed in to his pillow. "Yeah, right. How about the one you snogged Remus?"

Remus laughed too, from his bed. "She had worse breath than that Steph character who kissed you first year, Sirius."

"But Peter's was quite fit," James said.

"Yes, but she ran off afterward," Peter said disappointedly.

"Perhaps you had worse breath than all of them put together?" Sirius suggested, laughing as Peter threw his pillow at him.

"That Jenny though. The really short one, she wanted you Sirius," James said.

"Oh my aching heart," he joked in response. "I suppose I'll have to get my snogs elsewhere."

"Not from Dorcas Meadowes, that's for sure," Remus said, sleepily.

"Maybe not," Sirius said vaguely. Annoyingly, he was still thinking about Kelly and even worse, he wondered if she was thinking about him too.

* * *

><p>"I've found another Potion," Sirius said on Monday morning as they settled in to the bustle of their Charms lesson on Monday.<p>

Remus groaned but James looked up in interest.

"Really? What do I have to do this time? Suspend myself from the Astronomy Tower wearing nothing but my socks?"

Sirius chuckled. "No…but it's a bit more dangerous."

"Then should we really try it?" Peter asked nervously.

"Well, I don't think it'll be dangerous for Remus," Sirius said unsurely.

"Glad to hear you're certain," Remus replied, waving his wand at the bored garden gnome sitting in front of him. The tickling charm hit well and the gnome was in peals of laughter before Remus stopped the spell.

"Finally," he muttered, glancing at Lily who had proceeded to directing the tickling charm to specific parts of the body.

"The problem is, we need to get something from the Forbidden Forest," Sirius said.

"Well we've been in there twice for detentions, should I just get in trouble?" James said, poking the gnome with his wand and sighing as it simply squealed in annoyance.

"Can't be sure you won't be stuck cleaning bedpans," Sirius shook his head. "We'll need the cloak, and it'll be better to have all of us. I have a picture of the plant, but there are poisonous bugs that are meant to love it."

"Plants who play house to poisonous bugs in a potion I have to drink? I'd rather claw my eyes out!" Remus said, stiffly.

"Well you just might, if we don't find a cure, so shut up Remus," James joked, elbowing him lightly in the side.

"When should we go though?" Peter asked. "I have that Transfiguration essay to finish."

"Well it needs more than three weeks to make, so we should do it today. We still need to steal some boomslang skin from Slughorn," Sirius explained.

"No, hang on, I've got a detention with him tonight, shouldn't be too difficult," James said.

"Think how much trouble you all are getting in to! This is stupid," Remus protested. "I don't think you should do it."

"Well if James has a detention, and Remus is being a sour puss, then I guess it's just you and me, Pete," Sirius said looking at the boy who frowned.

"I have to finish that essay though! McGonagall said she'd give me a detention for a month if I didn't."

"Bloody hell, fine. I'll go by myself," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Good on you, mate," James said patting his back.

"Isn't there something else we can try?" Remus begged.

"I want to do this one," Sirius said stubbornly but then one of the legs on his stool gave way and he was on the floor in a heap. Kelly Wood had her wand out, looking down at him in confusion.

"Oops," she said, frowning.

"Now, now," Flitwick said as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws laughed at Sirius who was wincing on the ground. The tiny Professor fixed the stool as James and Remus helped Sirius up. To cover his embarrassment, he laughed with them. Sirius Black was never made a fool of.

"Blimey Killer, that hurt," he said as he got up and grinned at the appreciative room. She scowled at him.

"Don't call me that."

"But Killer, aren't you going to apologize?"

She turned away stiffly and ignored him as he grinned to his triumph.

"That was friendly," James commented, surprised at Sirius' response.

"But why do you call her Killer?" Peter asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Cos she's a freak?" he lied.

As James was in his detention, stealing Boomslang skin from Slughorn and Peter was working on his late essay and Remus worried, Sirius was under the Invisibility cloak, slipping through the Hogwarts grounds in to the Forbidden Forest. He felt his heart pounding with adrenaline as he passed Hagrid's lighted hut. Sirius knew better than anyone it was reckless to go out in to the unknown Forest alone with only a few Second years aware of the fact. But he lived for outings like this one. Though he wasn't jealous of Remus' condition, since finding out, Sirius had fantasized about being able to roam the grounds undetected and have adventures ordinary Hogwarts students could only wonder about. He wished they knew how to turn in to animals like McGonagall, but the little she'd ever said about it was simply that is was very difficult, advanced magic. If only they were older so the Marauders could learn to become animals and stay with Remus during his transformations. Then they could have adventures instead of sitting in hidden alcoves brewing Potions. Sirius knew he was clever and enjoyed the fact, but he was astonished to see his swottiness about making Potions had propelled him to the top of the class along with Evans and Snivellus. He thought about all of this as he walked through the forest, checking the plants to make the Potion. Finally, he found it: covered in little red bugs that looked much more menacing than the pretty, purple flowers that sprouted from the branches. Using dragon hide gloves, he flicked the bugs off carefully and plucked five flowers from the branches and retrieving an extra one from the ground for good measure. Smiling to himself as he put them in to the pouch he carried, he hummed from under the Invisibility Cloak back to the Hogwarts grounds, not noticing any of frightening creatures that were watching him.

He opened the Main doors of the castle and loped through the halls without a worry, bolstered by his success and the ease in which he could pass by Prefects who couldn't see him under the Cloak. He had just ducked in to his secret alcove and put down the pouch beside the cauldron, covering it in the grey sheet that had seemed to deter anyone from moving their supplies in the last few weeks, when he heard voices in the corridor. His beautiful Prefect, Dorcas Meadowes was talking to the Head Girl in the corridor just outside the alcove. He watched her laugh a throaty chuckle and smile with her white, straight teeth waving, as the Head Girl left to patrol elsewhere. Any of his conflicting thoughts of Kelly Wood disappeared as he stared at her. She was a real woman, he thought as his eyes trailed down her neck to her chest that he was quite enamored. He grabbed the spare flower from the pouch and looked around the corner again, checking to see she was alone. Slipping the Invisibility cloak within the folds of his robes, he stepped out of the alcove and turned the corner, pretending to be surprised when he saw her, a practiced guilty look on his face.

"So we meet again," she said, looking at him, shaking her head. "What are you doing this time? Streaking through the halls today?"

Sirius laughed. "Not today." He twisted the purple flower behind his back, watching her put her hands on her hips.

"When will you learn?" She said, clicking her tongue.

"Probably never," he said, still smiling.

"Well, get out of here, will you? I don't like taking points."

"Found this. It's for you," he said boldly, stepping forward and holding out the flower.

She looked at it and turned her head to the side, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, making no move to take it from him.

Sirius shrugged.

"You shouldn't be picking things like that. It could be poisonous."

"It's not."

"Look kid, just get back to your House," she said, laughing and walking away from him.

He wasn't deterred by the rejection. He knew she saw him as a kid, but he couldn't help but like her anyway. Shaking his head as he walked back to the common room, he wondered when he'd become so obsessed with girls.

But in the next few months, lessons, exams and birthdays took precedent and Sirius never found himself in trouble with Dorcas Meadowes again. Neither did he speak to Kelly much. James had won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor the day before his birthday and Remus had spent his transforming. The boys had tried several different Potions, none of them succeeding in helping him through the difficult nights. But they didn't give up. Sirius worked tirelessly on the different Potions, while James got the required notes for the Restricted Section research and he and Peter did the ridiculous things involved in acquiring some of the ingredients. Their latest Potion was one Sirius had sort of invented. Remus had had one transformation that the Marauders considered a success. It was a calming draft that had mind strengthening properties and Remus had excitedly told them that he had kept his mind for the first few minutes of the transformation. Though it wasn't very long, they agreed that it was a way forward and so, Sirius had attempted to modify the same Potion that week, added some extra ingredients from other mildly successful Potions. The Marauders went to sleep satisfied, the night of Remus' transformation before their final exams. They were extremely tired, working twice as much as their classmates with this extra project on their hands but were excited to wake up and hear good news from their friend.

However, this was not at all the case.

They were roused from sleep at about dawn, well before they had intended to wake up by a very pale looking Minerva McGonagall.

"Wake up, wake up," she insisted shaking each of them firmly.

"Five minutes mum," James mumbled as Peter simply rolled over.

"Black!" McGonagall said in a strangled voice. "Get up, now!"

Sirius sleepily sat up and looked at the frantic Professor in her tartan dressing gown.

"Minnie…is that you?" he said, squinting at her in to the dim light.

"Black!" she reprimanded. "Help me wake up Potter and Pettigrew. Something terrible has happened."

Sirius sat chock still. "Is it Remus?"

She nodded, and returned to James' bedside as Sirius got up quickly and threw on his slippers and dressing gown. For good measure, he slipped his "Remus Experiment Potion Book" in to his pocket.

"Get up Peter you big lump!" he yelled, shaking his friend roughly. "Remus is in trouble!"

Peter jolted upright looking confused. "Wassgoinon?"

"GET UP!" Sirius yelled, making Peter scurry up and pull on his own dressing gown and slippers.

James was awake too, looking at the solemn McGonagall with wide, frightened eyes.

"What's happening?" he asked as she led the three of them from the dormitory and out of the tower.

"Mr. Lupin is very ill," she answered stiffly.

"Don't feed us that!" Sirius yelled. "We know what he is. What happened?" he demanded.

It was perhaps a mark of the seriousness of the situation that McGonagall did not reprimand his rudeness. She simply nodded.

"I assumed so. Come, we are going to see the Headmaster."

"But what about Remus?" James said, looking down the corridor they passed that led to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey is seeing to him right now."

"Cockroach Cluster," she said to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. While the Marauders had been in trouble several times and even had detentions doled out by Dumbledore, they had never been to his office. The fact that they were there now scared them more than ever. Just what had happened to their friend?

They sat in the three uncomfortable chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk looking around the room at the sleeping portraits and trinkets on his desk and warily watching as McGonagall lit the fireplace and stood beside the desk. A few moments later, the Headmaster himself strode in to the room and sat in his plush chair, looking at them seriously over his half moon spectacles.

"I have just been to see your friend, Mr. Lupin. He is in a very bad way. It is of absolute importance that you tell me every truth. There is no other way to help your friend."

"We know he's a werewolf," James blurted out immediately.

"As we had all guessed, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, looking at James sternly. His look made it quite clear that nothing else should be said, unless asked of them.

"Remus completed his transformation an hour ago and when Madam Pomfrey went to collect him, she found him barely conscious with thick, blue foam dripping from his mouth."

The three boys cringed but said nothing.

"Before he slipped in to unconscious, he mentioned a notebook that Mr. Black keeps about invented Potions you have tried to administrate to him each full moon." Dumbledore stared at each frightened boy carefully before he spoke again.

"We must know the extents of these Potions and exactly what you put in the most recent one."

He then leaned back slightly and folded his white hands together, waiting for them to speak. James and Sirius exchanged looks before James spoke.

"We wanted to help him, make him calm during the Full Moons so he wouldn't hurt himself. We've been looking up Potions in The Restricted Section since Christmas trying to find one that might work," he said. "And last month, we tried one that Remus said almost worked…so…"

"So, I tried to make it again but a little differently. Mostly made up stuff, bits and pieces from several different Potions," Sirius explained, taking over.

"I wrote everything down in his notebook," Peter added, pointing at Sirius who produced the book and opened it. With a shaking hand tracing the words, he read the list of the ingredients to a silent Dumbledore. As he spoke, Madam Pomfrey entered the room, looking tired as she wiped sweat from her brow. She exchanged silent looks with Dumbledore and McGonagall and stood beside the boys who were now quiet and looking at the floor. Dumbledore gestured for the book and Sirius slid it across the table, watching, as the Professors looked it over, muttering to each other. McGonagall handed the book to Madam Pomfrey who shook her head angrily before leaving the room in the same hurry she arrived. After some tense seconds, Sirius spoke, not able to bear the silence anymore.

"I'm good at Potions!" he insisted. "Top of the year, save two."

"As we are well aware, Mr. Black," Dumbledore bowed indulgently.

"I checked it. I made sure it wasn't poison. I had a bezoar when we gave it to him. I checked everything," he said crossing his arms obstinately.

"We just wanted to help," James said, putting his head in his hands tiredly.

Peter gave a whimper of agreement.

"Still, this is a very serious matter! Unapproved potions administered to a student! Remus could have died," McGonagall said in a strangled voice.

"You think we don't know that?" Sirius shot back angrily.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly. "Hold your temper if you please."

Sirius grunted and leaned back in his chair angrily.

"Remus will be fine now that we know the cause of his illness. It is admirable that you wanted to help your friend. I must commend you on this."

"Admirable but very stupid," McGonagall agreed.

Dumbledore held up a hand and looked at the worried boys. "You are not in serious trouble boys but I will have to ensure you do not have access to the Restricted Section for quite some time and I must ask you, though I am sure you already know, not to tell anyone of Remus' condition. His life is difficult enough without having to deal with scorn from others."

"We would never!" James said looking up sharply. The others harrumphed in agreement.

"How can you even say that?" Sirius muttered, earning a light kick from James.

Dumbledore smiled. "As I knew, again. Now, you might as well go visit your friend before you all must get ready for your exams today."

"Remus is doing his too?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He has asked not to be treated differently and I respect his wish."

The boys nodded too as they were excused and headed to the Hospital Wing to see Remus. He was awake, pale but fine now that he'd been seen to. They breathed sighs of relief as a tight-lipped Madam Pomfrey left them to it.

"No more potions," Remus croaked with a laugh.

"Well then we do it the other way," James said immediately.

"What are you talking about? We've all almost died trying to help my transformations with these invented potions," Remus said weakly.

"No, no more potions. We're turning in to animals," James said decisively.

"Excellent!" Sirius agreed.

"Really?" Peter said.

"You're mad!" Remus yelled.

James shook his head. "After exams…over the summer, we're going to start learning to be Animagi."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And ta-da! The end of Second Year. Hope you enjoyed. I have to get myself in to gear so I can continue to update speedily. Please, please review! Thanks**_


End file.
